


Dare to Believe

by Antiquee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold's spell not only brings back magic, but a man Emma thought she'd never see again. A man who died in her arms.  </p><p>Emma begins a new adventure with magic, love and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dare To Believe  
 **Summary:** Mr. Gold's spell not only brings back magic, but a man Emma thought she'd never see again. A man who died in her arms.

 **Word Count:** 633

 **Disclaimer** don’t own anything

Just because the curse had broken didn’t mean Emma’s job was done.  The people in Storybrooke needed a sheriff now more than ever.    Magic had come to Storybrooke and it was changing everything.  Emma sat at work sorting through the fairytale characters who had been resurfacing.  Regina had held many of them captive and some of them were lost.  Ariel had spent her time hidden in a cave, Aladdin had lived on the streets stealing for his supper.   Even worse a body had been found, and after the autopsy it was shown that the man died because of a crocodile.

Emma couldn’t believe that this was really happening to her, after all the times people had tried to prove to her that there really was a curse and she just couldn’t see it.  Henry had tried to prove to her so many times and she just couldn’t see what was right in front of her face.  August even showed her his wooden leg and she still couldn’t see it, she was just too blind to see.  Jefferson, even though he was crazy still spoke the truth.  He had said that she needed to open her eyes and that she had brought magic back to Storybrooke.  Well he was right about one thing but it wasn’t her who brought magic back. Even seeing the illustrations of him in Henry’s book with the same scar across his neck, she refused to see the truth.  Regina was the one who finally admitted to her that what Henry said was true there was a curse and Regina was evil, now she knew for sure, because of Regina’s actions she almost lost Henry forever, but the magic of true love saved everyone. 

Emma’s thoughts drifted to Graham ‘ _I remember’_ she could hear him say it right before he fell to the floor.  Her kiss brought his memories back.  She learned from her mother that Graham was really The Hunstman and that if it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t even be alive.  He had sacrificed his own heart for her mother’s and she couldn’t even thank him for it.  Emma flipped through Henry’s book reading the story of Snow White and The Huntsman.  She saw his face illustrated on one of the pages and could feel tears build up in her eyes.  Her finger moved across the drawing reaching for something she couldn’t grasp. 

The phone broke her from her thoughts and pulled her from her memories.  “Emma?” she heard on the other line, “I think you need to come out to the Toll Bridge, right away.” She heard her father’s voice through the speaker.  She hung the phone up and grabbed the keys to the cop car. 

James waved her down upon arriving at the toll bridge.  Emma left the sheriff’s car and hugged her father quickly before asking, “What is it dad?”

He pulled away and looked her directly in the eye, “This will be a shock Emma, but the magic here has done something peculiar.”

Emma hurried off towards the bridge, “What is it?” she called back to him before slipping down the pathway of mud that led to the toll bridge.  Emma was startled when someone had caught her at the bottom.  She looked up and his eyes startled her. 

“Emma.” He gasped as he pulled her into an embrace.

Tears welled in her eyes, she recognized his eyes, his voice, even his touch; though she had only experienced it for such a brief moment before he passed.  “I don’t understand,” she sobbed into his chest.

He rubbed her back and nestled himself into her hair, “That’s the thing Emma, you can’t always understand magic.”

"But I can believe in it now." she breathed into his chest.  He smelled just like she remembered; the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham remembers what saved him.

Chapter 2

 **Words** 1019

Graham held Emma as she slept.  He brushed his fingers along the side of her face and let them intertwine with the blonde strands of her hair. 

It was different to be back in Storybrooke, when he was here before he knew there was a part of him missing.  Graham had always struggled with love, he let things with Regina get too carried away only because he wanted to feel _something_ and finally, he had found it with Emma.  After Emma’s kiss everything had rushed back to him in an instant, then something squeezed at his heart; it was like no other pain imaginable.  Graham remembered everything going black and being overwhelmed with a feeling of confusion. 

 He could hear a howling in his head and then a familiarity of something warm and soft.  Light began to shine on him and he felt eyes blink open, Graham had no sense of time; he wasn’t sure how many hours, days or maybe even years had passed.  He felt himself stretch but he couldn’t remember telling himself to do it.  His vision was very keen but he felt like he was almost seeing through a fishbowl lens.  He felt himself running, hard and fast.  Jumping over logs and brushing through bushes, and finally he came to a slow as he strolled up to the river.  His head dipped forward to take a drink and that’s when he saw the reflection of a wolf staring back at him, one eye red one eye black.

 Flashes jumped through his memory, Emma’s kiss, remembering, an intense pain, and then bliss.  Had his wolf saved his soul?  He stared at the reflection and he saw his wolf in those eyes but past that he could see himself in those eyes too.

Emma stirred pulling Graham back into reality.  He felt Emma’s hands wrap around his body. “Morning.” She mumbled into her pillow, her hair a mess, a clean make up free face, and wearing one of his oversized shirts; he had never seen anything more beautiful than her. 

“Morning.” He echoed kissing the top of her head.  “How did you sleep?”

“Perfect.”  Emma rested her head upon his chest feeling the rhythm of his heart beat.  “My Mom told me what you did for her, you didn’t have to do that and just… well, thank you.”

“I may be a hunter but I’m not a murderer and I especially wouldn’t do it for _her._ ”  Graham held such hatred for Regina in his heart, he regretted the intimacy he shared with her here in Storybrooke but he understood that he was always under her control whether as Sherriff or Huntsman.  Living inside his wolf for the time he did he was able to think and things were a lot clearer to him.  He recalled the feeling of his heart bursting; he had felt it before one other occasion when the Queen had ripped his heart from his chest.  Graham came to the understanding that Regina had killed him with the very thing he gave up to save Snow. 

Emma turned onto her stomach and looked him in the eyes, “Are you okay?”

He smiled at her and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, “I am okay Emma, it’s just I do have a lot on my mind.” 

Emma nodded, “Well I’m always willing to listen,” she pulled herself to her knees and reached for his hand.

Graham held her hand and rubbed his finger along the inside of her palm, “It’s going to sound a little weird but a man coming back from the dead is no weirder right?” He chuckled slightly before continuing, “I think my wolf saved me.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that after I died-” it felt weird for him to say that he had died since he never really felt like he had other than the pain, he cleared his throat, “-after I died my soul went into the wolf.” 

A smile grew on Emma’s face, “I don’t know why you think that’d be weird, the bond you and your wolf share must be very special for him to do that.  When the curse was broken I suppose that’s how you found your way back.  Maybe because you remembered there was still some magic left in you after all, I’m surprised though, I never saw the wolf again after…“

“I know, it took me awhile to figure out how to communicate with him inside the wolf body but eventually I could.  We’d go watch you at night, I didn’t want you to see us, it would’ve been too hard, I couldn’t bare it for you to maybe look through the wolfs eyes and see mine.”

“Well do you know how it happened? How you died?”

Graham nodded and looked her in the eyes, “This is the part that I’m scared to tell you because of the way you might react.  Well you remember the night that I died we were searching for my heart, we were right Emma it was in that crypt.  Regina had it, just like the story in Henry’s book.  Regina ordered me to kill Snow and I couldn’t in turn Regina ripped the heart from my chest and threatened to use it if I ever defy her.”

Emma sat up, “Wait a second here Graham.” She stood up off the bed, “Are you telling me that witch did this to you? What that after her and I got into a fight she took your heart and what ate it?”

Graham swung his legs over the side of the bed, “No Emma, she crumbled it up.  I know that even without this bit of knowledge you already want to get a piece of Regina but I don’t think that’s wise anymore.”

“And why is that because she’s the Evil Queen?”

Graham stood and pulled Emma towards him.  He tilted her face gently so she could look into his eyes, “No, because there is magic.”

Emma had a look of ferociousness in her eyes that Graham had never seen before and he grew worried for what was yet to come.

 “Magic has never met me.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting at Grannys sparks a new idea to save the town.

**Chapter 3**

 “Ok kid, run it by me again.”

“Kathryn.”

“Princess Abigail.”

“Good!  Mother Superior.”

“The Green Fairy?”

“Close, but its blue.  How about this one, Dr. Whale.”

Emma paused for a moment, “Um, He didn’t eat Pinocchio did he?” 

Henry shrugged, “Who knows it was a trick question.   I’m not really sure who he is, I should probably go ask him.  Good luck with your meeting Mom!  Love you!” Henry smiled and waved as he opened the door to Granny’s, dashing off before Emma could say ‘I love you’ back.  

Emma stood outside for a moment longer trying to remember everything she wanted to say.   She took a deep breath before reaching for the handle and pulling open the door to Granny’s.  Granny’s was filled with fairytale characters from Storybrooke.  Emma was thankful that they didn’t start dressing in elaborate ball gowns and fairytale -esque attire, otherwise she would’ve felt real awkward walking in wearing her red leather jacket.   She saw her mother and father, Snow White and Prince James, they waved at her from their table where Emma recognized other people she used to know but wasn’t sure if she really knew them anymore.  She knew many of their Storybrooke personality’s but hadn’t gotten too familiar with the fairytale one yet. 

“Welcome Emma.” The blue fairy said as Emma reached their table, “Please sit.”  Emma took a seat in next to Graham on the edge of the booth.  “Now that we are all here we can start.  We all know that magic has come to Storybrooke.  The Queen and Rumplestilsken haven’t been seen for weeks.  Now, we aren’t sure if they are conspiring together or working against each other.  We know Rumplestilskin is the dark one but here in Storybrooke he has been posing as Mr. Gold.  Since magic has returned we can’t be sure if he will be ever powerful or simply a mortal, like the rest of us.”

“Hold on.” Emma spoke up, “Magic is back and instead of being fairies and wizards or whatever you’re all just still mortals?”

“Well dear.” Snow White said, “Magic is a very powerful thing, these bodies may look similar to those we had before, except for maybe the fairies and well Jiminy, but they can’t consume the magic in this world.”

“And how sure are you that you’re wrong?  Magic somehow brought an apple into this world from the other and almost killed Henry how can you explain that?”Emma was nearly shouting.

“Emma,” Graham interjected, “to possess bad magic you only need to be spiteful and full of revenge.  But to have good magic, well you need to be innocent.  Many of us were once innocent but being in this world not knowing who we truly were inside we broke our morals.”

 “Well if it’s someone innocent you need.” A small voice could be heard from behind.  “I’d say I’m your guy.”

The council table all looked and saw Henry sitting in the booth behind them.  “Ah kid.” Emma said, “We can’t ask you to do that.  You grew up with Regina we can’t ask you to fight her.”

“But good magic can’t be just fighting.” Henry believed.  “If true love is the most powerful magic of all we need to get Daniel back.”

Snow looked at her grandson, “Henry, how do you know about Daniel?”

Henry pulled his storybook from his backpack.  “It’s all in here.  That you told Cora about him and she destroyed him.  That’s what made Regina evil.  Losing him made her evil.”

Emma looked at Graham.  She understood how Graham had came back to her but hearing of another person who had been lost to someone in another world, Emma wondered if they could come back too. “How would that work?  Graham had a connection with his wolf but how could someone who died before the curse be brought back?”

Everyone was silent.  Things before could’ve been answered much easier.  Magic could be used to heal or help in times of need but here in Storybrooke they couldn’t seize the power they were familiar with. 

“I think I could be of assistance.” Someone spoke from the shadows.

Emma recognized the voice standing up she squinted trying to get a better look at him. Jefferson stepped forward, his top hat slanted slightly. “She had a ring.” He said, “This man, Daniel, he was in it-”

“-had,” Emma interrupted, “That sounds like past tense to me.”

Jefferson took his hat from atop his head, he grinned moving closer towards the group, “This hat.  It’s magical, all it needs is a tiny piece of magic to work, you can seize something small with a bit of magic, and you could teleport into the hat with more.”  Jefferson set the hat in front of them. 

Emma sat back down, “Can you do it?” She remembered her previous experience with Jefferson, he was mad and nothing but.  He might have had good intentions at one point but his years in isolation made him crazy. 

“I can’t,” He grinned, Emma remembered this exact expression before right when she noticed he hadn’t had a limp.  “But he can.” Jefferson pointed towards Henry.  “All we need is some magic.”

The blue fairy shook her head, “That is our problem we don’t have any.”

“You always ignore the things in front of your faces.  Fairy dust is truly powerful.  You think the mines in Storybrook are any different than those in our world?  Why do you think Henry was so drawn to them?  He felt the power in them when Emma came, his innocence was enhancing the power of the mines.”

“Is that why the mines almost collapsed on Henry and I?” Jiminy asked. 

Jefferson smiled eerily, “In fact, Henry’s magic protected many of the people in Storybrooke, why I survived the night Snow White kicked me from the window, or Graham being surviving the Queen?”

“That was Henry?” Emma asked skeptical. 

Jefferson opened his arms wide, “The kid’s spread magic into all of us.”  He pulled the hat from the table tipping it onto his head, “He brought magic to us.”  Jefferson moved closer to Emma, he leaned over the booth, “I told you, I said that you were magic remember?  You may not be innocent but you’re a being from our world, it’s the same reason why August is still wood, because he came from our world too.  We might have been from our world but we didn’t come the same way as you.”

Emma tried to understand what Jefferson was saying in between his riddles.  When the curse had broken August had remained a puppet.  Even though everyone had remembered who they were, August remained the way that Emma had last seen him.  “So because August and I came through the tree we’re different since it was a curse that made you all this way?”

“Finally you believe,” Jefferson said.

Henry stood closer to the council and raised his voice, “What do I need to do?” He asked.

“Believe.” Jefferson grinned spinning the hat on the floor near Henry, Emma gasped seeing a wave of purple smoke circle around the hat spinning between a section of their group. 

“What’s going on?” Emma tried shouting over the spin of lilac . 

Jefferson whispered, “We’re going to save Daniel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds something in herself she never knew was there.

**Chapter 4**

Emma watched as the purple smoke grew around the room circling around the hat that Henry stood in front of.  The smoke thickened and clouded her vision.  The room was enveloped in a cloud of lilac.  Emma shielded her eyes, “Henry!” She shouted reaching in front of her where she knew Henry had been standing moments before. “HENRY?” she heard a rushing sound and the smoke pulled itself together and sucked itself down inside the hat.  The hat tipped over and stopped spinning.  Emma stared at the hat, she looked up to Jefferson reaching out in front of her and grabbing onto his shirt.  She pulled him towards her face. “Where is he?  Where is my son?”  Her hands tightened around the fabric around his neck.  A grin spread across Jefferson’s face and it infuriated Emma even more.  She drew a fist back and punched him.  He lifted his face towards her, his smile still intact; a wound split across his lip, blood trickled down.

Graham jumped up from the booth pulling Emma by the waist.  “Calm down Emma.” He turned Emma to face him, “We will get Henry back, I promise you, but in order to do so you need to have a level head.” She nodded slightly trying to fight against the rage she felt inside.  Graham tipped her head slightly and kissed her on the forehead. 

Emma was lost in a moment trying to regain her cool, Henry needed her right now more than ever and she couldn’t help him if she was out of control.  While she was taking a deep breath she heard laughter over her shoulder, “It worked.” Jefferson said, “I can’t believe it worked!”

Emma pulled herself away from Graham trying to contain herself, “What worked?  Did you know this would happen that it would take Henry and not the rest of us?”

“The one who believes most creates an energy that the hat feeds from.  Henry believed with all he was.”  Jefferson picked his hat from off the ground and placed it upon his head.  He tipped his neck back; the scars were even more noticeable to Emma now that she knew the truth.   “If only you believed me Emma… it could’ve been so different.”

“How do I get him back?”  Love and hate created the same ferociousness in Emma, as passionate as she was about defeating the Evil Queen she felt just as passionate about getting Henry back.

Jefferson laughed and began to pace the room circling amongst the many residents in Storybrooke.  “Just because you’re not innocent Emma,” she loathed the way he said her name, “doesn’t mean that you don’t possess the most magic out of all of us.  You may not know it’s in you.  You may not know how to use it.”  Jefferson paced closer and closer towards her, “but it’s there.” He brushed Emma’s hair behind her shoulders. 

Graham stepped forward getting between Jefferson and Emma.  “What does she need to do?”  Graham could feel a pit inside of his stomach, one he was familiar with when he had a different form.

Grumpy stepped from out of the crowd, “He’ll drag this out more than need be, I know exactly what we need to get this hat to work.”  Everyone’s heads turned towards him, “He already said that Henry affected the fairy dust which is why the mine collapsed. We still have the old mining gear in the museum; the dwarfs and I will head into the mines and see what fairy dust we can get out of there.”

“Will that work?” Emma asked looking at Jefferson, “If we get fairy dust can I go through that hat?”

Jefferson tipped the hat from his head, “What’s in the mines will provide the way to the realm of rooms.”  He tipped his hat towards Emma, she wanted to reach out and smack it from his hands but she knew she needed him and she needed that hat. 

“Grumpy,” she looked to the man she knew as Leroy, “Get everyone,” she was still very uncomfortable with calling them dwarfs, “and get down in those mines.” She stepped towards Jefferson, “You’re coming along.  I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

 

At the mines, the dwarfs, Graham, Emma and Jefferson all entered through the air vent that Emma had used to rescue Henry and Archie earlier that year.  They all donned mining hats and pickaxes, except for Jefferson who still wore his magical hat upon his head. 

Emma had only been in these mines briefly before but now she had gotten a better look.  The walls seemed to sparkle.  Grumpy stood next to her with a smile on his face, “It’s good to be back here right brothers?”  They all nodded in agreement putting their axes over their shoulder they all begun to whistle a song that Emma was very familiar with. 

Emma put her own pickaxe over her shoulder watching the dwarfs head deeper into the mine.  “Graham you go with them I’ll start on this wall and keep an eye on Jefferson.”

Graham glanced from Jefferson to Emma, “Are you sure?  I don’t think he’s very stable.”

Jefferson looked up at Graham and Emma, “I promise to be nice.” He took a piece of paper from his pocket and began unfolding it.

Graham kissed Emma, “If you need anything just shout?”  She smiled at him and gave him another kiss before he followed the dwarfs.  Emma started picking at the wall bits and pieces of sparkles falling off glistening as they fell.  She heard rustling of paper and looked over her shoulder.  Jefferson sat on the ground with three large papers in front of him; he held a flashlight to them. 

Emma continued her work trying to ignore his ramblings, she caught bits and pieces but it all sounded like gibberish to her, something about rooms and a pattern. 

 “Could you shut up already?” Emma couldn’t take it anymore.  “I don’t understand Jefferson.  You kidnapped me to bring magic back, well its back, why are you still like this?  Why are you still-” 

“-Mad?  You think that magic will always bring what you expect?”  Jefferson asked, Emma was never sure if what he asked was a rhetorical question. 

“I know that magic brought me to this world.   I know that magic cursed you to this world.”

Jefferson grinned, she was starting to hate when he did that, “You learn fast Emma, but Emma… magic brought you to this world but what did this world do for you?  Passed around from family to family never knowing who accepted you or truly loved you.  And Regina, cursing us to this world expecting she’d be the only happy one, she had a son who never loved her… who _couldn’t_ love her, she was just as miserable as the rest of us.”  Jefferson stood, “What have you learned now Emma?”

She glanced away from him looking at the little bit of dust she had mined, “That magic doesn’t always work the way you expect it to.”  Jefferson tapped on his nose and pointed to her like they were playing a game of charades.  “Then why did you bring me here if you didn’t think it would work?” 

Jefferson shook his head, “Pay attention Emma, your magic is different.”  He cocked his head slightly, “Trust me.  This will work.”

Emma continued to mine but glanced over her shoulder often to check on Jefferson, he kept laying the papers over one another, “What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

“Well Emma, remember I told you I was a bit of a cartographer?” she nodded, “I wasn’t lying.  I traveled through realms making maps of them, in the realm of rooms certain doors lead to certain places.”

Emma leaned over looking at the maps, “Do you know which one will lead us to your world?”

“It’s your world too, when will you accept that?”

“Emma?” Graham interrupted, “I think you might want to come see this.”

Emma left her axe and followed Graham, Jefferson folded his maps and followed.  “What is it?” She asked.

“Something from our past.”  Graham reached the dwarfs who were surrounding something made of glass.  It looked like vines were growing up it.  But it was broken; Emma couldn’t see why this was significant to helping Henry.

“What is it?” Emma asked. 

“Well Sister.”  Grumpy said, “You are familiar with your Mother’s story right?”

Emma nodded taking a step closer, it seemed like a rainbows light started radiating from the top of the glass.  “This is Snow White’s glass coffin?”  She took another step closer and an aura of colorful light surrounded it.  The dwarfs took a step back.

“What are you doing to it Emma?” Graham asked, the light getting brighter as she moved towards it.

Emma shook her head, “I have no idea but I feel like it’s pulling me towards it.  How did it get here?”

“How did any of us get here?” Jefferson asked, “The Queen, why do you think she was so adamant about bulldozing the mines?”

“Emma, maybe you should stop moving towards the coffin,” Graham said raising his arm to shield his eyes from the light that was spreading around the room.

She didn’t listen and kept walking towards the glass, she reached a hand out feeling a vibration in the air.  “It’s okay Graham.”  She placed her hand atop the coffin; the light around it filled the mine blinding everyone around it, except for Emma.  She felt a shock run through her body and she started to shake.  She tried to pull her hand from the coffin but she couldn’t.  More cracks trickled over the glass from underneath Emma’s hand.  Emma felt Graham’s hands around her but he couldn’t help pull her free.  The coffin burst throwing Emma and Graham backwards.  The light subsided bringing the mines back to darkness except for the flashlights on their helmets.

Graham held Emma where they fell.  Her eyes were closed and her hands were bleeding.  “Emma?”  He cradled her head in his lap.  He leaned over to kiss her but her eyes shot open before his lips touched her skin.  She inhaled deeply, “Emma are you alright?” he asked.   Emma nodded, she sat up coughing.  She brought her hands to brush her hair back when Graham had caught her by the wrist.  He turned her hands over bringing her palms face up.  The hands that moments earlier were bleeding no longer had fresh wounds.  The blood remained but her hands looked as though they hadn’t ever been cut.  “Emma what is going on?”

“I can feel it in me Graham.”

“What Emma?  What can you feel?”

A grin spread across her face, “Magic.”

 

Henry stood in the realm of rooms.  All around him were doors of different shapes and sizes, colors and decors.  He knew better than to open any of the doors, who knew what adventure waited for him on the other side.  Henry took his book from his bag and took a seat on the floor.  He turned back to the story of Jefferson and Regina’s trip to Wonderland.  He remembered there was an illustration of this room and he was hoping he could find out some clues about which door led to the world he had read about in his storybook. 

Suddenly, the books pages began to waft back and forth until they flipped towards the back of Henry’s book.  Henry watched as images of his Mom, Graham, the 7 dwarfs and Jefferson in the mine, showed up as an illustration in the book.  “Neat.” He said, “You’re filling in the stories again now that you’re back.”  Henry read as the words appeared on the side how his Mom was blasted away from the glass coffin and healed by magic. Henry turned the page to see only one sentence.   _Emma could feel the magic flowing through her._

Henry closed the book and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of magic the quest to save Daniel begins.

**Chapter 5**

Graham was pacing the cave, “Magic?”  He looked to Emma, “What do you mean magic?”

Emma was standing near the coffin.   The glass had shattered leaving a frame and the remains of vines.  She held her hand out and couldn’t feel the same vibrations coming from it.   Instead she felt them inside of her.  “I don’t know Graham.   I don’t know how it works.  I just know I can feel it.”  The magic pulsed inside of her, she felt that it was trying to escape. 

“Have you ever felt this before?” Graham asked her.

Emma thought, “Yes, before the curse broke I touched Henry’s book and I saw flashes of my parents.  I felt a strange sensation but once I stopped touching the book I didn’t feel it anymore.”

Jefferson interrupted their speculations, “We got what we needed now let’s use it.  Create a portal.”  He took the hat from atop his head and tossed it to Emma. 

“We can’t not until we talk to the others.”  A light waft of smoke stirred from the hat.  Emma quickly tossed it to Graham. 

Grumpy removed his mining hat wiping sweat from his brow, “You should probably just head on sister, we can let Snow and the Blue Fairy in on all that went on down here but you should get to your kid before any harm can come of him.”

Emma nodded, “Just let them know we will be back with a way to defeat Regina.” 

“You got it sister.”

“Oh and Grumpy?  If you guys are comfortable with it, maybe we should start stock piling some of this fairy dust.  Who knows maybe The Blue Fairy can figure out a use for it.” 

Grumpy nodded, “You can count on us.”

Graham held the hat out to Emma.  The smoke instantaneously appeared at her touch.

“Now place the hat on the ground and it’ll spin,” Emma did as she was told and she saw the hat begin to twirl.  Jefferson held both his hands out to Graham and Emma.  “It’d be best if we held onto each other.  It would not be good if one of us were lost in the stir.” 

Emma looked to Graham and reached for his hand, together they both reached for Jefferson’s.  There interlocking circle must have powered the hat even more; as they stood around it holding hands the purple smoke clouded around the cave. 

“Now jump!” She heard Jefferson shout.  Emma jumped hands still clasped with both men she could feel herself being tossed and turned in a cylinder like a washing machine.  Wind swirled around her, she tried to open her eyes but the force of the wind prevented it. 

“Will this stop?” Emma tried to shout but she couldn’t even hear herself through the fall.  With a thud they hit the ground. 

“Mom!”  Henry exclaimed looking out from over his book.  “You finally made it!  I can’t believe you have magic now!”

“How did you… Geez kid you read the gossip column here or something?”  Emma asked.

Henry laughed, “No, it’s all in here.” He held his book up.

“Of course,” Emma smiled, “I should’ve figured that.”  She looked around the room.  Doors were all around her.   If she were on her own she would have no idea where to start.  “So where are we?” she asked.  Jefferson had already pulled his maps from his pocket laying one atop the other again. 

“I told you, the realm of rooms.  Each room leads to a different realm but this room is a realm of its own.”  Jefferson looked around counting the doors.

Emma shook her head deciphering his riddle.  She didn’t feel right that Jefferson was their guide; currently he hadn’t proved to her that he could be trusted.  She was never sure of his true motives  

Jefferson tore his eyes away from the maps, “It’s been awhile since I’ve been here.  It seems a few things have changed.”

“What do you mean?”  Emma turned quickly facing him; she had very little patience and was ready to snap.   She could feel a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers.  Wary she tried to suppress her concern.

“The doors have moved.” Henry spoke up.  “I looked in my book and the doors are different.  I tried looking up as far as I could but I couldn’t see the same ones from the book.”

Jefferson smirked, “Precisely.”

Graham began to walk around the room, “So how do we move the doors?”

“Simple really.”  Jefferson stood up and looked at each door carefully finally coming to one with elaborate writing on it that Emma recognized.

“Wait a second!” she shouted walking towards the door, “This is my door!  This is the same door at my apartment.  How is it here?  This is impossible!” 

Jefferson grinned, “You’ve been kissed by magic all your life and you just didn’t know it.”

Emma shied away from the door, the knowledge of how long magic has been with her sinking in. 

Jefferson rapped twice to the right of the door and then to the left.  Emma felt the ground shake before her feet as the floor they were standing on began to turn and rise simultaneously.  “It’s like an elevator.” Henry remarked.  As the floor came to a halt 4 levels higher than they were.  Henry dashed across the room coming to a stop staring at the vast door in front of him.  Emma, Graham and even Jefferson followed mesmerized by the shining light glimmering off the door.   An enormous castle surrounded by a moat and a bridge leading through the forest, the water glistened; it was like the most vivid HD TV screen Emma had ever seen.  The mirage on the door was so clear Emma thought she was watching through a mirror. 

“Is that it?”  Emma asked, her voice cracked in emotion.  

Graham clasped Emma’s hand and Henry looked up at her, “It’s your home.”  Henry smiled, “So what now Jefferson?”

Jefferson swallowed choking back a bit of his own sentiment, “Well Henry, if we opened the door now we’d be in a land 28 years after the curse, no inhabitants except for the wildlife and who knows what other mayhem could’ve occurred.  Who knows what there is to go back to.”

Emma turned looking at Jefferson, “Then why did you bring us here?”

“Stop being so overdramatic Emma, I have other means of traveling.  Time traveling.”  This time Emma watched as Jefferson pulled a time piece from his pocket. 

“Wait a second is that—“

Jefferson smirked as he spun the hands on the watch, “I try to convince you Wonderland is real and once you see the White Rabbit’s watch you instantly believe.”

Emma noted that it wasn’t a question.  She glanced at him, “I couldn’t believe then.” She admitted.

Henry grabbed his Mom by the hand, “But you do now, and that’s what counts.”

Emma smiled, she hadn’t expected to ever have a family, and now she couldn’t imagine life without one.

“There.”  Jefferson said closing the time piece.  “When we go through this door we should end up in a time before Regina was Queen.  In this time Cora is our version of the Evil Queen without the titles.”

“Like Mother like daughter.” Emma mumbled reaching for the door before Jefferson grabbed her around the wrist. 

“Wait.” He pulled her back before Emma wrenched her wrist out of his hands. 

Graham put himself between Jefferson and Emma for the second time, “If you lay another hand on her I swear to you it will be the last.”

“I was merely trying to stop her from ruining it all.”  He held the watch up, “Allow me.”  Jefferson took Henry’s hand who took Emma’s who took Graham’s and together they fell through the door with the Enchanted Castle shinning bright on its front.

Graham inhaled deeply upon reaching the other side.  The familiar smell of the woods reaching inside of him bringing out a feeling he hadn’t felt in so long.  He looked at Emma, her eyes were closed and he could tell she was trying to reach for something familiar.  He turned her to face him, “Are you alright?” he asked her wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Emma nodded and rest her head against his, “It’s just so surreal, I almost feel like I’ve been here before.”

“Because you have.” Jefferson reminded, Graham was beginning to tire at the amount of times he interrupted in conversations.

Emma turned away from Jefferson pulling herself closer to Graham.  He reveled in her comfort.  He was home and he had his girl, at the moment things couldn’t get any better.

“We’ll need to trek the woods a bit.  Regina was deprived in these times and lived in a secluded area.  We’ll have to keep our eye out for Cora, if we run across her this whole thing may be ruined.”

“Who is Cora exactly?” Emma asked, “Everyone is someone from Henry’s book so who is she?” 

Jefferson began the stride into the forest as he answered, “She’s the miller’s daughter.  I’m sure you’re familiar with the story of Rumplestilskin.”

“He helped her spin straw into gold.” Emma stated.

“Although you seem to forget, it’s Rumplestilskin we are dealing with and everything has its price.  If you remember the story she promised her first born child.”

“Regina.” Emma stated, “Then why are we trying to find a way to defeat her if he is the one in control?”

Jefferson smirked at her over his shoulder, “Because we’ll need her.”

Graham wasn’t sure how long they traveled through the woods but subtle things struck out to him.  There were trees that he remembered being taller and rivers that he knew were wider.  They reached an edge of the forest; the trees surrounding a house and a mill. 

“This is it.”  Jefferson cried.  He began to stride forward but Graham grabbed him by the collar, a young Regina ran out of the horse stables.  She was obviously overcome with grief, screams escaped her mouth and the sun glistened off her tears.  A part of Graham felt sorry for her and actually yearned to comfort her but he knew this Regina was not the same Regina he knew.  She was vindictive and manipulative as this Regina was innocent and harmless.  He reminded himself that his time with Regina was not by choice and by force.  A women Graham had never met but he assumed was Cora dashed out of the stables after Regina pinning her in the air with magic.  He felt himself stand up but Jefferson stretched his arm out holding Graham back. 

“Wait.” He said as Regina ran inside the house and Cora followed.  “Okay.”  Jefferson said dashing forward without further notice.  Graham, Emma and Henry followed hiding in the shadows.  Emma stopped grasping at her chest.  Graham reached for her but she had already fallen to her knees. 

“Mom!”  Henry nearly screamed falling to his knees beside her.

She grasped at her chest, “I can feel it!”  Emma struggled to stand fighting some invisible force.  She stood up with all the might left in her and darted inside the stables.  Graham followed surprised when he stumbled upon Emma grasping at a dead man on the floor.  “Emma.” Graham said trying to pull her away from him but he hit an imperceptible wall.  Emma’s hands hovered over the man stemming a glow from her to him.  His body started levitating pulling the energy out of her.  “Emma!” He called watching her body slump over as the man continued to rise in the air. 

Jefferson and Henry viewed the encounter from the entrance of the stables.  Emma grabbed at the corpse as it rose in the air, wind wafting through the stables.  “Emma.”  Jefferson spoke up stepping through the invisible wall the Graham couldn’t penetrate.  “Listen to my voice.  Imagine that your magic is a dot on a line.  You can push it and the line shakes at the weight of the dot.  If you push it too much the dot falls from the line.  But if you push it just enough there is a balance.”  Emma cried out in agony as the body suddenly dropped to the ground, a whirlwind pushed her back against a stable door.  “Fight it Emma.  The magic is inside you!  You can control it!” Jefferson shouted at her.

Graham leaned as far as he could into the magical wall, “Emma, you can do this!  Just focus.”  He wasn’t even sure what he was encouraging.  The magic he felt in the room was undeniable.  Living a lie in Storybrooke Graham had almost forgotten what magic had felt like but this stable was coercing in it, dripping in the enchantment cast around Emma and Regina’s lover.

Emma closed her eyes hands hovering over the man.  Graham observed as slowly she brought her hands on top of him, “That’s it Emma.” Jefferson encouraged, “Slow and steady.  Your magic is like a battery, right now you are fully charged.  At maximum power you can do some unbelievable things Princess.”  It was the first time anyone had noted a regal title in Emma, Graham had almost forgotten that she was indeed royalty.  “Don’t worry about using too much of your magic, it will always regenerate.   At maximum you can be practically unstoppable.”  An undeniable grin was cast on Jefferson’s face.  Graham wasn’t too sure what he had gotten Henry, Emma and himself into but he wasn’t sure that he was going to enjoy it. 

Emma screamed throwing her head back finally reaching contact with the corpse.  Again their bodies lifted in a gust of wind.  She maintained a connection clasping onto Daniel’s hand.  His eyes shot open and they both dropped to the floor instantaneously.

Daniel took a deep breath gasping for life.  “Regina.” He cried clasping onto Emma’s jacket. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's past is revealed.

**Chapter 6**

Graham watched as Emma’s body slumped over as she passed out.  Daniel was still clinging onto her red jacket but his body had crumpled over along with Emma’s.  “What’s going on?” he asked directing his question at Jefferson.

“Emma healed him before he died.  Magic doesn’t bring people back to life but something in Emma made that practically happen.”

“This wouldn’t be the first time.”  Henry piped up. Graham and Jefferson looked at him, “Well I was legally dead for a few seconds until Mom kissed my forehead.”

Walking towards Emma and passing the threshold of magic that was once there Graham reached her.  
He knelt on the ground and brushed the hair from Emma’s eyes.   “Why did he call her Regina?”

Shrugging Jefferson walked towards Emma and Daniel checking Daniel’s pulse.  “He’s delirious.  Regina and Cora were the last people he saw; it wouldn’t be out of character to see the person you love when you come out of it.”

“Out of what?” Graham pondered, “Why hasn’t she woken up yet?”

Bringing a wheel barrow out from the corner of the barn Jefferson shook his head, “He was near death and Emma pulled him out of it.  She’s spent a lot of her magic which is why she isn’t waking.”

In frustration Graham stood getting in Jefferson’s face, “Did you know this would happen?”  He put his hand on Jefferson’s shoulders pushing him backwards, “What’s wrong with her?” Graham yelled grabbing onto Jefferson’s clothes and shaking him.

“Would you keep it down?  With Emma passed out we have no means of defending ourselves against Cora.”  Jefferson looked at the collapsed bodies of Emma and Daniel. “She needs to recharge her energy; she’s spent it on pulling Daniel out of near death.  Help me get him into this wheel barrow and we can take Emma and him somewhere safe before Cora returns.”

Henry spoke up, “What if Cora came back now, would we be ruined?”

“Well Henry,” Jefferson started, “Time travel is a peculiar thing, the events we just lived have already happened in this time zone regardless of if we lived through them or not.  I’m sure you read Harry Potter.”  Henry nodded, “You know the part where Harry thought his father created a patronus to save him and Sirius but it was really Harry across the lake after having used the time turner?”  Henry nodded, “It’s just like that.  Your mother has always came back and saved Daniel it’s just Regina never knew.”

Graham helped Jefferson lift Daniel into the wheel barrow.  Jefferson went to lift Emma up but Graham stopped him, “I’ve got it.” He reached under Emma’s legs and around her back wrapping her arms around his neck.   With Graham holding Emma, Jefferson wheeling Daniel and Henry following they began their next venture back into the forest.  “Where are we heading?” Graham asked re-positioning Emma in his arms.  It had been so long since he had been in this forest and though the one in Storybrooke was a close reflection, it could never truly reflect the forest he had lived in his entire life. 

“Well there are a few things we need to do while we are here.  There was one thing I failed to mention about the hat; the amount of people who come through it need to go back through the hat.”

Graham turned to face Jefferson, “What was the point of bringing us then?  You expect one of us to stay behind?”

Smirking Jefferson looked around to his party, a man passed out in a wheel barrow, Graham cradling Emma and Henry eagerly awaiting instructions.  “The hat we came through has separate rules as the hat in this world.  I would sacrifice myself but I need to return to Grace, therefore we will find the hat from this world and return through that one, we won’t have to worry about who stays and who goes.”  Jefferson held up his time piece, “Besides without me you would just end up in the wrong time.”

“I saw you penetrate the magic shield.” Jefferson nodded, “Do you posses magic?”

Shaking his head Jefferson denied it, “I don’t but this world recognizes that I’ve used magic before.”

“What do we do then?” Henry piped up. “Where do we go now?”

Graham glared at Jefferson, he hated that this was who they had to rely on at every turn.  The Mad Hatter was their guide and he was nothing but mad.  Emma softly snored in his arms and he cradled her to him.  “Where do we go?”  He asked mirroring Henry.

Repositioning the wheel barrow in his hands Jefferson grinned, “My parents, they were travelers as well.”  Graham and Henry followed Jefferson into the woods.  Twists and turns led them into a secluded area set amongst the abandoned edge of the forest. 

“How does time travel work?” Henry asked, “What if you are inside there as a 12 year old? Will there be a paradox and you cease to exist?”

Jefferson shook his head, “I was learning travel magic during these times and wasn’t ever around.”

“There is no point being mysterious.” Henry spoke up, “We need to know everything, our realities have changed and we need to adapt with it.  You are the only one who truly understands what we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

Graham was proud of Henry in that moment fighting for his mom and fighting for the chance to understand.  

“Everything will be explained in time.”  They had reached a manor that seemed abandoned.  Jefferson wheeled Daniel up to the doorway and knocked.  A woman in her late 40’s opened the door and instantly held Jefferson in her arms.  “I’ve missed you so much!”  She looked around to his company, “What is going on?” 

Jefferson looked at Graham holding Emma and then towards Henry, “These are some people we need to help.”  Jefferson’s mother nodded widening the door.

“Of course Jeff.  Oh I have missed you so much son, I wish your father was here to see you.  I’ll go get some tea sweet Jeff.” She kissed him on the cheek and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Graham carried Emma into Jefferson’s parents’ house.  Gently he set her on the couch going back outside to help Jefferson carry Daniel into the house bringing him into a child’s room and leaving him on the bed.  “Explain yourself.”  Graham said not letting Jefferson leave the room. 

“My parents are used to random appearances from me.  They’ve helped me through many times, past and future.  They understand time travel and can recognize me when I’m from the future.  I imagine they recognize me no matter if I’m old or young.”

Graham peaked out of Jefferson’s child hood room out at Emma on the couch, “And will Emma be okay?”

Jefferson nodded, “She’ll be fine, she just needs to regenerate some of her energy, she spent a lot of it pulling Daniel out of—wherever he was.”

Graham couldn’t help but feel a little jealous towards Jefferson.  He had noticed the amount of time he took invading Emma’s personal space and he always felt he was trying to guide her.  “Are you keeping something from us?”

Laughing, Jefferson returned to the bedside of Emma, “You don’t need to worry about me.”  Graham looked skeptical, “I just want my daughter back, I’m not out to claim Miss Swan.” 

“Not out to claim her but you have feelings for her?” Graham pressed.

Jefferson shook his head gesturing to the house he had welcomed Graham and Henry into.  “Don’t worry about me, I won’t be an issue.”

Graham grabbed Jefferson on the arm, “You’re not leaving this house until you explain everything to me.  Why do you know so much about Emma?  What is your connection to her?”  Graham poked Jefferson in the chest prying for more information.

Holding his hands up in defeat Jefferson turned and reached for the door, “I’ve said my peace.”  He left swiftly as if he had just jumped through a hat.

Jefferson dashed from the house rushing to the old well.   He splashed water on his face and inhaled deeply.  He hadn’t told the truth to Graham but who would have believed him?  How could he really recognize the young girl who used to visit him in Wonderland?  The girl who had lied and said her name was Alice.  But he had known her.  When Emma came to Storybrooke he remembered who she was, sure she was 16 years older, her name had changed but her eyes could never alter.  He had never looked at her as his daughter Grace for no one could ever replace her but she was a treasured friend to him.  He heard a crunch of leaves behind him and turned to see Henry. 

“Who is she?”  Henry pressed.

Jefferson splashed his face with another handful of water, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Henry.”

Stepping closer and standing taller Henry stared down Jefferson, “I can see you care for her, who she is to you?”  Henry held up his book, “is she in here?”

“Henry—“  Jefferson started.

Cutting him off Henry motioned back to the house, “I need to know who my mom is, and she needs to know who she is… Graham needs to know!”

“You’re a bright kid Henry.”  He grinned, “I don’t think you need me to tell you who your mother is.”

Henry opened the book thumbing through it until he opened a page to an illustration of a tea party in Wonderland, he held the book in one hand and used his other hand to point to a blond girl his age, “Is she Alice?”  Jefferson smiled looking at the picture, he remembered that moment like it was yesterday.  “She is isn’t she?”  Henry asked shocked by the undeniable truth on Jefferson’s face.  “How come she doesn’t remember?”

“Can I look at that?”  Jefferson asked.

As he handed him the book Henry proclaimed, “You need to tell me about her.  Like, how come she doesn’t remember?”

Jefferson sat on the ground and reminisced at the picture, “She doesn’t remember for the same reason no one realized there was a curse in Storybrooke for 28 years.  Magic reforms memories, to Emma it was always just a dream.”

“Is that why she has such a strong pull to magic because of Wonderland?”  Henry took a seat next to him.

Jefferson shook his head and turned to another page this time Emma was the focal point.  Her bright eyes shined off the page, he couldn’t fathom how Henry had never guessed who his mother was; he had read this book so many times seeing his mother’s eyes stare back at him.  “No.  Wonderland didn’t give Emma magic; she has magic because she is a product of true love.  She was able to go to Wonderland because of that.  I believe that’s even why she had a door connected to the Realm or Rooms leading back to her home in Boston.  I wasn’t lying when I told her magic has been with her for so long.”

 Henry reached for the book and reluctantly Jefferson gave it to him, “Well Jefferson you need to tell my mom the truth and you need to tell Graham the truth.”  Henry stood and walked towards the house leaving Jefferson with his thoughts.

Emma awoke to unfamiliar surroundings.  She was lying on a couch when a woman had entered the room a tray of tea in hand.  “Oh hello dear, you’re awake.  Let me get the boys.”  The woman exited the room.  Emma tried to recall the last moments in her memory coming up short.  She could only remember feeling an intense sensation coursing through and then blackness. 

“How are you feeling Emma?”  Graham asked entering the room with Jefferson, Henry and the older woman.  He sat on the arm of the couch.

“What happened?”  Emma asked reaching for her head, “I just remember everything going black.”

Graham smiled and brushed the hair from Emma’s forehead, “You did it love, you saved Daniel.”  Emma sat up slightly, “Be careful Emma, you’ve used up a lot of energy.”

“Drink this dear.”  The woman whom Emma now noticed looked eerily like Jefferson handed her a cup and saucer. 

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on?”  Emma questioned. 

Henry looked towards Jefferson shooting daggers at him.  “Well are you going to tell her?”

“What are you talking about Henry?” Graham asked staring from Henry to Jefferson.

“Go on then.”  Henry said, “Tell her who she is.”

Jefferson ran his hands through his hair, “I’m not sure where to even start.”

“Jeff dear what is going on?  Are you sure you should be giving this girl any more worries than she already has?” 

“It’s a little more complicated than that Mama.”

Emma had sat up on the couch she has a short fuse when it came to Jefferson and it was about to get lit, “Well someone better hurry up and explain what is going on here.”

Henry left the room quickly returning with his book, “If he’s too much of a coward to say something than I will!” 

As Henry reached to give his Mom the book Jefferson held his arm out “Wait.  Please, let me do this.”  Henry handed Jefferson the book, “Emma, I probably should’ve told you this earlier but we’ve met before.  This isn’t your first time traveling through realms.”

“What do you mean?”  Emma asked, a sense of fear, anger and uncertainty releasing in her, “What do you mean this isn’t my first time traveling through realms and what the hell do you mean that we have met before?”

Jefferson opened the book seeking the eyes that were trying to burn a hole through him that very moment.  “I can explain everything,” Finding the illustration of Emma he handed her the book. “You were 12 and you had followed a rabbit to an unusually large hole in the ground.  Following him you began an adventure that you could only dream of.”

Henry shook his head; Jefferson could only talk in riddles even if he was speaking the truth.  “You’re Alice mom!  You don’t remember but just like the curse altered the memories in Storybrooke to believe nothing was wrong it altered yours to make you feel like Wonderland was a dream.”

Emma saw how excited Henry was but didn’t feel that same excitement, “Kid, I know you want me to be someone in that book but I’m not.” 

“I’m not sure about that,” Graham said lifting the book from Emma’s hands, “Just look at this little girl Emma.   It’s impeccable how close you resemble her.”

She couldn’t deny that she saw herself in that picture but she couldn’t believe this was true for a minute.  “Ok so if I am Alice why is my name Emma?”

“You lied.” Henry said simply. 

“I don’t know kid.” Emma closed the book, “If I were her I think I’d know, I’m sorry Henry but I think Jefferson is mistaken.”

As Henry took the book back from her he shouted from disappointment, “You know I thought when you broke the curse you would start believing the things that sounded impossible but you still don’t! Even with magic!”  He stormed out of the room in a hurry.

 “Great Jefferson, you had to go and tell him lies for what?”  Emma snapped finally standing from the couch and pressing towards him.

“Emma.”  Graham got up and reached for her hand, “I know you might not want to believe it but honestly, that picture looked uncannily like you.”

“Well it isn’t.  Let’s get on with this mission and get back to the real world before Jefferson poisons anyone else’s thoughts.”  Emma turned to Graham, “So what’s our plan now?”

Graham put his hands on her shoulders, “In order to return to Storybrooke we need the magical hat from this world.  Jefferson failed to mention that only the same amount of people can return through the hat and with an extra passenger one of us would have had to stay behind.  But with the hat from this world it will hold a new set of rules for us.”

A squeak from Jefferson’s mom got the attention from the rest of the room, “Mama, is there something you know?”

She turned to face her son, “Oh dear, your father lost it in a gambling debt against the kingdom.  We no longer have the hat and who knows where it’s kept in the realm, or whom possesses it.”

“We shouldn’t make our presence known more than we already have.  If I assist Emma in making a hat I believe this time it will possess magic.” Jefferson stated.

Emma scoffed, “Because the last time you kidnapped me and forced me to make a hat worked?” 

He walked towards her, “I apologize Emma for the wrongs I’ve done but I was trying to make you see the truth, I have never lied to you.  You would realize that if you think of all the things I’ve told you and all of the things that have happened.”

She turned from him, sure he had told her the truth now that she thought about it but that didn’t mean she was okay with the fact that he drugged and kidnapped her, but if he was telling the truth then did that mean he was telling her the truth about being Alice?  Emma suppressed those thoughts they were stranded in .  “Alright, let’s make a hat.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Emma's past helps Emma in a time of need.

**Chapter 7**

**Word Count:** 2822

_‘This will make you happy?”_

_‘It already has.’_

_He watched as she ran to into her mother’s embrace; finally they held her acceptance.  Leaving her daughter and coming towards him she began speaking of the importance of family.  He wasn’t sure what she knew of family but he stayed quiet; he would not lose his true love because her mother was a witch.  Before he could say anything; before he could have one last kiss, he felt his heart being ripped from his chest._

Daniel awoke to someone screaming until he realized it was him.  It was merely a nightmare.  Cora had not ripped his heart from his chest.  He looked around to his surroundings; he was in a child’s room with stuffed toys and books.  The door opened, a man and a child stood behind.  “You’re awake!” The child exclaimed, “I’m Henry and this is Graham.  We saved you!”

“Saved me?” Daniel questioned trying to sit up but a wave of dizziness crept up and he remained lying down. 

Henry held a book out to him, “You should read this.”  An illustration showed a picture of the nightmare Daniel had just dreamt. 

“What is this?”  After reading his death he flipped through the book stumbling on a picture of a woman who looked like his Regina.  There was something very off-putting about this drawing.  She had a look of hatred on her face and a lost look in her eyes.  “I don’t get it what happened?”

“Cora ripped your heart out and it made Regina evil with revenge.  She felt Snow White took part in your death because she told Cora about the two of you.” Graham explained.

Daniel held the book up, “This is Regina?”

“That’s what she became after you died.” 

“Except I’m not dead—this doesn’t make any sense, and who are you two?  How do you know all of this?”

Henry smiled, “That’s an even longer story.  You could say… we’re friends.  Regina cursed this world to another realm and my Mom broke the curse.  We came back to save you so we can bring you back to Regina and maybe you can save her from herself.”  Daniel turned back to the original page Henry had it on when he handed him the book. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.”  Graham said, “If you need to chat with anyone you’re not the only one who’s had their heart ripped out and nearly died.”

“Cora ripped your heart out too?” Daniel asked.  The shift in Graham’s eyes told Daniel all he needed; Regina had ripped his heart out.  “How can you be sure that I can save her?”

Henry shrugged, “We aren’t really, but she loves you.   She’ll have to see that she isn’t the same person anymore; that she isn’t the person you loved.”

Daniel starred at the picture of his true love.  He hoped that he could pull her from whatever evils she had succumbed to.

“Why isn’t this working?” Emma growled frustrated tossing another useless hat to the side. 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes at her, “Really?  You can’t think of one reason why this might not be working?”  He leaned over the table willing her to believe.  “All it takes is for you to believe.”

“I already do believe!  I’m here aren’t I?” Emma shouted grabbing more fabric from behind her.

Jefferson walked around the table picking up the scissors before Emma could grab them. “Stop.” She reached out for them and he grabbed her around the wrist.  She struggled to get out of his grasp, setting the scissors on the table Jefferson grabbed her other wrist holding her hands to her sides.  “Look at me Emma.” 

The fight left Emma’s body as she looked into his eyes.  The grip on her wrist’s lightened but she didn’t move yet.  “Why is it so important that I believe?”

Jefferson smiled, “Isn’t it obvious?  The key to your magic is belief.  You started believing in everything, magic, the curse; and then you broke it.  Magic came back but you are the only one who has taken a hold of it yet.  You saved a man’s life Emma!”  He had let go of her arms, “Your magic isn’t working because you’ve stopped believing.”

Emma sighed frustrated, “I haven’t stopped believing, I just don’t believe that I’m Alice.”

“Until then, I guess we’re all stuck here.”  Jefferson turned to exit the room.

“And just how am I supposed to believe that I’m Alice Jefferson?  I have no memory of Wonderland; I don’t even remember these dreams I supposedly had.”

Jefferson shrugged, “I don’t know how to get you to believe.  I thought I had the solution before but it only made you more stubborn to the idea.  Even with the puppet’s help he couldn’t get you to believe.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide, “Puppet?   Do you mean August?  What does he have to do with this?”

“I couldn’t get you to believe and I saw you two were becoming fast friends—I also saw that he was turning back to wood.  I reached out to him in hopes that he could get you believe, especially considering how important it was for him that you did.” 

Emma frowned, “Yeah and we remember how that ended,” August turned to wood just as Emma believed, if only she had broken the curse earlier maybe he could still be a man.

Pulling the curtain back on the door Jefferson looked over his shoulder at her, “You could save him too you know?  Bring your magic back Emma, we all need it.”  With that Jefferson left the room. 

Emma sat back into the chair frustrated.  She knew it hadn’t been easy before to believe and now was no different.  It took something as extreme as Henry almost dying just for her to see the truth, what would it take now?  Once again everyone was depending on Emma to save them all.  She wasn’t meant to be a hero why was everyone acting like she was?  Although she could tell the magic inside of her felt different.  She could still feel it pumping through her veins however it wasn’t letting her tap into it. 

Jefferson’s mother had come into the room with a tray of tea and some cookies.  “Haven’t gotten anywhere yet dear?” she asked setting the tray on the table.

Emma forced a grin at her, “It’s coming along.”

“You don’t have to lie dear, I can see that you’ve ran into conflicts.”

Emma put two sugar cubes in the tea and stirred the liquid with her spoon.  “It’s a lot for me to take in.  I don’t know how they expect me to believe I’m some fairy tale character.”

“How is that any different than believing that they are fairy tale characters?”

She took a sip of her tea and sighed, “Because I have a hard enough time accepting that I’m some kind of hero how can I accept that I’m a fairy tale character?”

“But dear,” the old woman smiled, “How could you not?”  She walked to the window sill and looked out at the enchanted forest.  “You’ve seen magic; you’ve seen all of these unexplainable things, what’s one more?”

Suddenly, the house shook under their feet.  Emma jumped to her feet towards Jefferson’s mother steadying her while trying to keep her balance as well.  “What’s going on?” Emma asked as the house came to a standstill.  The look in her eyes, Emma knew she had no idea.  Emma left the room meeting Graham, Henry and Jefferson all holding a look of confusion on their face before they all asked the same thing, “What happened?”

“I happened dearie.” They turned to see a man, his face glistening in gold, teeth decayed and Emma noticed he looked strikingly like someone in Storybrooke.

“Gold.” She sneered.

He giggled, “Close dear but I’m Rumplestiltskin.”

“What do you want?” Jefferson asked stepping forward.

“I’m only here to help.” He ended in a manic chuckle.  “What is it that we need hmm?”

Emma moved forward, “I have forgotten things from my past it’s important that I remember.” 

“Well what might we have forgotten?”  Emma couldn’t help but notice he often started or ended his sentences in insane laughter.  The differences between Gold and Rumple were obvious but the same manipulative bastard lay deep inside of him.

Knowing that Rumplestiltskin should have the least information possible Jefferson took charge, “She’s visited Wonderland before but the magic there altered her memories into dreams and now she doesn’t remember them at all.”

“Well that’s easy, every curse can be broken with true loves kiss any of you boys fancy a try?”  Rumple caught the glance between Graham and Emma, “Seems one of you already have hmm.  Guess he’s not your true love dearie.” His laughter began to infuriate her, “How about you then?” he directed towards Jefferson.  “Care to kiss the Princess?”

“Not a chance in hell.” Emma spoke up, “What else can we do to get my memories back?”

“You sure you don’t even want to try?” He laughed, “Guess not.”  Emma glared at him only creating more snickers from Gold.    “Legend has it there is a mirror and when you gaze into it and ask a question it will show you your answer.”

“Great where do we find it?” Emma pressed.

Rumple held a finger up, “Hold on there dearie don’t want to get too far ahead do we?” His voice constantly changing pitches as he talked, “Rumor has it a thief stole the item, luckily he hasn’t sold it, yet.”

Growing frustrated Emma shifted her position, “Fine where do we find him?”

“Well dearie, the thing is I can’t give you any more information for free.”  He ended with a grin.

“What do you want?” Graham questioned.

Cackling Rumplestiltskin’s grin grew from ear to ear, “I just need a strand of those golden locks from your head.”  He pointed at Emma.

“Why do you need a strand of my hair?” 

“Let’s just say it’s an insurance policy.”

Emma had an odd feeling this all tied into the curse that Rumplestiltskin made for Regina and for all she knew this strand of hair could’ve been what saved them.  Emma ripped the hair unnecessarily hard from her head and handed it to him, “Tell me,”

Rumple guffawed as a map appeared in his hands he shook it out, “X marks the spot.”  The map wafted to the floor and Rumplestiltskin was nowhere to be found. 

Emma picked the map up, the forest printed on it was unfamiliar to her, she handed the map to Graham who seemed reluctant to take it.  “Do you know where this is?” 

He nodded, “A dangerous area, are you sure we should go maybe we need to try other methods first.” Emma noticed the glare he gave Jefferson before directing his eyes at Emma.

“Graham, why are you letting Gold—Rumple get to you?”

“Maybe I’m letting him get to me because there seems something rather unpleasant about the two of you.”  He glowered from Jefferson back to Emma.

“Yeah that he’s mad and I’m delusional?”

Graham smirked, “I’m not sure that’s it Emma.  We have to go to this dangerous place for one thing, you.  You can’t believe the things that stare you right in the face and now again we have to put our lives on the end because you’re too stubborn.  You know, I’m not sure you want to believe because you think it might make your connection with him even stronger.”

Emma frowned, “I didn’t know you felt this way.”  She fought the tears that were forcing their way out of her bright eyes.  “Then maybe I should just go alone.”  She slipped the paper from Graham’s fingers and turned towards the door, “You know I never thought that you out of all people would let Gold get to you.  I guess I was wrong”  She turned but not before they all saw the treasonous tear that slipped from her eye as she left out the door without another word.

Henry turned to Graham his little body contained so much fury he was about to burst, “You know how hard it is for her to believe!  She needs us we are her guides!” Henry followed his mom out the door leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Jefferson looked at Graham, neither of them said a word until Jefferson’s mother broke the silence.  “You’ll both regret it if you don’t go after her.  I’ll nurse Daniel back to health you two just help that poor woman remember.”  Graham was reluctant to listen but slowly drifted towards the door leaving Jefferson and his mother.

“Thanks Mama.” He kissed her on the forehead, “We’ll be back soon.”

“Take care of them Jeff, they need you just as much.”  Jefferson nodded and pursued his party.

“We’re going the wrong way!” Graham shouted trying to get Emma’s attention but she had stormed off and wasn’t looking back.  He could hear Jefferson climbing through the bushes behind him and wished he would’ve stayed at home. 

Emma had reached a steep hill stumbling down it.  Henry cried out for his mother as she tumbled down the tor head over feet.   Graham and Jefferson reached the knoll at the same time, each trying to find the quickest way down. 

“Stay here Henry.”  Jefferson stated taking the slope on foot as if he had done it a million times.  The familiarity of this area was prominent to him unlike Graham.

Infuriated Graham took to the hill.  As Jefferson reached the bottom Graham took a near stumble grasping onto a tree.  He watched as Jefferson helped Emma to her feet.  He knew inside that she was Alice and he hated that she couldn’t admit it to herself.  He didn’t expect her to admit she had feelings for Jefferson; maybe she didn’t.  But he couldn’t deny that Gold’s words had affected him. 

Even though they had asked him to stay, Henry took the same route Jefferson did reaching the bottom even before Graham.  The three of them looked up at him, each of them held a different look in their eyes.  Jefferson, embarrassment, Henry, sadness and Emma, hers was the worst of all, she was hurt.  He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at her like that but he couldn’t take it back now.  The last few days held a toll on him, they were breaking him down and the first person he lashed out at was Emma.

As he reached the bottom Emma had already stormed off looking at the map and then to the forest that surrounded her.  “We need to get the map so we can at least head in the right direction.” Graham affirmed. 

“Maybe you need to talk with her Henry.” Jefferson suggested.  Henry nodded and followed Emma as Graham and Jefferson slowly followed behind.  “I already told you, that you didn’t need to worry about me.  I’m not seeking anything from Emma other than I need her to get my daughter back.”  Jefferson looked at Graham as they walked through the woods tailing Emma and Henry. 

“That remains to be seen.”  Graham stated as his pace grew faster trying to catch up to Henry and Emma.

Emma slowed to let Henry catch up to her; she wasn’t mad at him and wouldn’t let him feel that way.  “Hey kid.” She said as he reached her.

“Are you okay?” he questioned.

Emma shrugged slowing to get a better look at the map.  Now she saw where the river was on the chart and in the forest she was able to follow the map accurately opposed to blindly like she was doing moments earlier.   “Better now.” She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“I think Graham and Jefferson just both want to be there for you.” Henry started without even being asked.  “Graham is scared that you’ll love Jefferson and, well, Jefferson is scared you won’t believe.”

Emma nodded in agreement, “So what do I do?”

Shrugging Henry looked up at her, “We’re already doing what we can.  You tried to make a hat already and it didn’t work this is our next option and if this doesn’t work we’ll have to think of another one.”  He was so young but so inspiring.  Emma smiled at him, “So fairy tale master who do you think we’ll be dealing with?”

“Well there are tons of thieves.  Aladdin, The master thief from Grimm’s fairy tales, and there is really only one other I can think of.” Before Henry could utter the two words he and Emma were shot up in a roped trap dangling in the air.

“Well well what do we have here?” A man questioned coming into their vision holding a bow and arrow.  A younger boy followed a dagger in hand.

Henry nervously let out a chuckle, “Or there is always Robin Hood.”


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hears the story of Robin Hood

**Chapter 8**

**Word Count 2,271**

“Wait.” Emma cried as Henry and she were pulled along by a rope.  “You don’t understand!  We’re not from here.”

Robin laughed, “Than I understand perfectly.  I know who you are I was told you’d be coming.”

Emma stopped in her tracks before she felt the tug on her rope pulling her flat on her face. 

“Wait.” Henry cried kneeling to his mother’s aid.  He felt the rope tug at his wrists and he pulled with all of his might.  “WAIT!” he shouted louder, “She is a princess!  She is Snow White and Prince Charming’s daughter! Please you have to let us go!”

Robin stopped turning to his prisoners, “Princess?”  He threw back his head in laughter, “Snow White is a child, how could she be a mother to this woman who is obviously much older?”  He continued to walk towards his destination pulling Emma to her feet and dragging Henry behind him, “Please child if you want to lie make sure it’s credible.”

“We traveled through time.” Emma forced out, the earth caked on her face, “We’re trying to return home!  You have an item we need—“

Little John wrenched on the rope arresting Emma’s wrists.  “-and you have one we need.” He finished for her pulling once more on the rope leaving Emma curious about what they needed from her and Henry.

Graham and Jefferson dissected the woods coming up clean.  Emma and Henry had vanished.

“This is all your fault!” Graham accused pushing his way past the brush.  “They wouldn’t have ventured off if you hadn’t--.” He paused stuck, as much as he wanted to blame Jefferson he couldn’t think of a plausible reason.

Jefferson sighed, “We know where they are headed, and you saw the location on the map just as I.”  He pointed off into the distance, “Robin Hood and his merry band of brothers lie beyond that passing, we will get Emma and Henry back!”  Jefferson affirmed pressing further into the forest.

“Why did you bring us here if you knew so many obstacles would overwhelm us?” Graham shouted following Jefferson deep into the woods.

Jefferson pulled the timepiece from his pocket; it was now acting as a compass.  “I couldn’t know any of this would happen.  I brought you all here to revive Daniel and to get the Queen to redeem herself, these are the things that will lead me to my daughter.  That’s why I brought you all here.”  Graham continued to fuss when he felt Jefferson’s arm brace him back, “shh.” 

Two men tied Emma and Henry tied to a post. 

“Please.” Emma pleaded to Robin Hood.  “It’s a very long story but, Rumplestilsken said you had an item that would help us.  A mirror.”

Robin nodded as he poured water into a pot to prepare rice.  “He also told me that you had something I would need.”

Emma racked her brain for all the items they possessed and she couldn’t think of much.  All of her possessions were left in Storybrooke.  “What do you need?”  Her voice wavered.

“I’m not sure.” Robin answered honestly.  “I’ve been told it’s valuable.”  He paced in front of Henry and Emma.  “John go through his pack.” Robin tossed Henry’s backpack to John who sliced the fabric with his knife. 

 “Hey!” Henry cried trying to pull himself away from the tree.  “Get away from my backpack!”

Robin grinned.  “Well there must be something precious in there.”  He walked to John and helped pull on the backpack.  “What do we have here?” he questioned pulling Henry’s book from the shredded pack.  He turned the pages of the book. “A story book?”

Henry nodded, “It’s the only thing valuable that I have but I’m not sure how it could help you.” He admitted, “It’s gotten my mom and I this far but…” he paused, “your story isn’t in it.”

Robin scoffed, “And why would it be?”

“Because everyone else’s is.”

“Then this of no use to me.” Robin moved to tear the book. 

“Wait.” Emma spoke up.  “Turn to the back of it.” 

Robin turned to the back of the book where a new illustration of the very scene was printed on its pages.  “What is this” Robin questioned. 

“It’s a storybook of people from here but I guess it’s writing your story now.”  Henry answered.  “Please, you can’t destroy it.”

Sighing Robin placed the book on top of the torn backpack.  “If this isn’t what I seek what else do you have?”

Emma and Henry glanced at each other.  “We are trying to find a portal to another world are you trying to hitch a ride?”  She queried but Robin shook his head, “Look, maybe if you gave us some more information we could figure out a way to help you out.”

“We’re trying to find my sister Wendy.” Little John spoke up.  Instantly Robin had grabbed Little John and pulled him behind the brush.  It was hard for Emma and Henry to make out what he was saying but it was obvious he was furious.

Emma leaned into Henry, “Do you know who he is talking about?”

“The only Wendy I know of is from Peter Pan.”  He admitted. 

“If that’s the case,” Emma started “, it seems this fairytale is much different from the original… or, I guess the other way around?”

Robin and John returned acting as if the slip about Wendy had never happened.  “What other items do you possess?”  Robin’s eyes moved across Emma’s body in search of a trinket.  “What is this?” he asked walking towards her.  Emma didn’t flinch as his hand reached for her neck and held the necklace she wore, a silver swan, in his hand. 

“My necklace?”

He pulled on it a little harder the chain digging into the back of Emma’s neck, “Where did you get it?”

Emma moved to speak but the question caught her off guard.  Where had she gotten this necklace?  She thought as far back as she could trying to find a precise time but for some reason she always remembered having it. “I got it when I was young.” Emma admitted, it was true but she really couldn’t say where she had gotten it.  Emma felt the chain dig deeper.

“You’re lying.”

Emma’s hands dug into Robin as he pulled on the chain, “I don’t know where I got it.” Emma broke.  This Robin was much different from the fairytales she knew and she wasn’t sure how to react.  She was new to this world and without the two other people familiar to it Emma could admit she needed help.  “I swear I don’t know where I got it.  If you think you need it take it.”  Sure the necklace had plenty of sentimental value to Emma, she had worn it around her neck for as long as she could remember.

As Robin moved to unclasp Emma’s necklace two men dashed from the clearing.  “Wait.”  Emma turned and saw Jefferson and Graham.  Jefferson was holding his hands out in front of him.  “We’ve been listening and I’m sure Emma’s necklace is the item you’re looking for but the enchantment on her necklace will only work on her.”

Robin pulled his hands from the clasp and looked at Jefferson, “How can you be sure?”

“Because I’m the one that gave it to her.”

Emma’s head whipped towards him, “What?” her hand tried to move towards her neck before she felt the resistance in the ropes tied around her arms.  “Can you let us loose already?  I swear we’re just trying to get the mirror, we will help you get this Wendy.”

Robin and John glanced in each other’s direction, “Excuse us for a moment.” Robin said pulling John in the clearing. 

“What do you mean you gave me this necklace?” Emma snapped at Jefferson.

Jefferson glanced at Robin, “I gave it to you in Wonderland to protect you from the Queen.”

Laughter escaped Emma, “The whole Alice thing again? Really?”

“The Queen heard you were in Wonderland and there is no way around a meeting with her when she requests one.  I had the March Hare find a necklace for you; we enchanted it so that no harm would come of you when you wore it.”

“What?” Emma asked as Robin and John came back ending their discussion. 

Robin pulled his knife from his belt slicing the ropes around Emma and Henry.  “We’ve agreed to free you from the tree but we trust you won’t escape since we do have what you need.”  Emma and Henry were helped from the ropes by Graham and Jefferson.  Emma wanted to be mad at Graham still but at the moment couldn’t bring herself to it.  She still hadn’t admitted to herself that she could be Alice, even with Jefferson’s new twist to the tale about her necklace; but she couldn’t help but feel the tremble of fear when she thought Robin would remove her necklace.  She couldn’t remember a time without it and honestly she had to admit that she always felt safe with it around her neck. “Tell me about this necklace?” Robin asked directing his question at Jefferson.”

“The enchantment on her necklace provides her with an immunity to magic.  She of course won’t believe all of this which is precisely the reason we need your mirror.  If you could just tell us who this Wendy is it would better help up help you.”

Emma pointed her thumb towards Jefferson rubbing the back of her neck where her so called enchanted charm dug into.  “He’s right about all of that I’m still not too sure about this whole enchanted necklace thing but whoever this Wendy is I will help you get her back for the price of this mirror.”

“Wendy is John’s sister.” Robin started, “A man took her from us and we’ve been trying to rescue her for the past five years.” 

Emma pressed forward, “Who has her?  What do you know about them?”

“He’s John Darling and I…. I am Peter Pan.”  Robin said glancing back towards John

Emma let a chuckle escape her, “Two fairytale characters really?  You are Robin Hood and Peter Pan?” 

“I didn’t give myself the name Robin Hood.” He said irritated.

Emma stepped forward running her fingers through her hair, “Alright let me get this straight.” She started, “You’re John Darling.  You’re Peter Pan….”

“-And you’re Alice.” Jefferson finished.  “Can you be silent for 5 minutes princess while our new friend tells us his tale?”

Emma rolled her eyes and Robin continued.  “I got my name because of my hood and because of this.” Robin brought his fingers to his lips and whistled a tune.  He sounded strikingly like a bird. 

“A robin?” Emma assumed.

Robin nodded, “The townspeople gave me my name when they heard my signals to the merrymen and knew I was hooded.  It works though, if _he_ knew I was Peter Pan I’m not sure how safe Wendy would be in his possession.”

Emma shifted her feet once more recalling the story of Peter Pan, “It’s Captain Hook isn’t it?”

Robin glared at Emma unsure of how she knew, “I thought you said my story wasn’t in this book.”

“It isn’t,” Henry said, “We’re familiar with a different story of Peter Pan. He stays in Neverland because he doesn’t want to grow up.”  Robin glanced to the side trying to mask an emotion that instantly appeared on his face, “You left Neverland because of Wendy didn’t you?” Henry asked, “Is she your true love?”

Robin’s eyes widened, “Me?  In love with Wendy?”  a soft flush appeared in his cheeks.

John’s head turned to Robin, “Is that what this has been about? You’re in love with my sister?”

“Look John, Wendy and I…”  

“You are in love aren’t you?” John turned from his friend, “It makes so much more sense now.  I always wondered why you came with me.  None of the other lost boys would, not even Michael would but you… you did.”  A slight shine of tears glistened in John’s eyes.  “You gave up your youth for Wendy?”

“Love makes you do crazy things.”  Jefferson said.

Robin continued his tale, “Hook took her.  John and I went after her and climbed aboard his ship.  He threw something in the ocean parting the sea, we could’ve jumped ship but he had Wendy.”

“And you couldn’t leave her.” Graham finished.

Emma turned to Jefferson, “So how does this necklace help me than?  How do we get Wendy back?”

Shrugging he looked around at his party, “I’m not sure.  Does Hook possess magic? Does his ship have an enchantment?”

“His hook is enchanted with a deadly poison.  Once scraped with it you’ll feel the most intense pain in your entire life.”  John pulled his sleeve up, “I’d know from experience.”  A scar shone on John’s chest, “We’ve tried to save Wendy once before, in the process Hook cut me across my chest.  I’d probably be dead by now if it weren’t for Peter.” 

Robin looked to Emma, “Can you help?”  He pressed. 

Glancing from Jefferson and Graham, Emma wasn’t sure how to answer.  “I uh-.”

“She can.”  Graham decided.  “We will help you get Wendy back and in return you will give us the mirror.”

“That’s a deal.” Robin said shaking Graham’s hand.

Though Emma didn’t have a chance to respond on her own she did agree that she would help Robin and John get Wendy back.  This was her way back to Storybrooke, back to her parents, and she would do anything to return to her family.  “Where do we start?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first encounter with Hook

**Chapter 9**

**Word Count** 3,306

Graham lay back watching the stars. They had already set a plan; tomorrow, they would take shifts watching Captain Hook for a few days before their advancement in the attack against him would take place. Graham turned on his side resting his head against his hand. He watched as Emma led Henry into the makeshift tent wishing him goodnight. She closed the curtain, turned from the tent and sighed. He knew she held so much weight on her shoulders; it had been just over a week since she first found out she was capable of magic and he knew she was trying her best to hold it all together. Graham stood up and moved towards her. "Emma." He began.

She walked towards him looking around at their company. Jefferson, John and Robin sat at a tree stump with one of Jefferson's maps sitting on it. Emma turned back to Graham unsure of what to say.

"Let me start off with an I'm sorry." He offered. A smirk embraced her face and a weight lifted from Graham's shoulders. He reached his hand out towards her and thankfully she took it. "Gold played with me Emma, he tore at the doubt that I had and I'm terribly sorry for my reaction."

"I know." She said a small smile tugging at her lips as she ran her thumb along his hand. "It's always been hard for me to open myself up to people Graham. I was able to open up to you right away." Nervously she pulled her hand from his and ran her fingers through her hair, "What I'm trying to say is the whole 'true love' branding is a little weird for me, my life was never a fairytale and now that it kind of is all of these formalities; me being a princess, actual true love and magic." Emma held his eyes, "It's crazy! But what I do know is that my kiss brought your memories back, regardless of what Gold says. I know this whole Alice thing is weird, you might believe it but I'm struggling." She looked towards Jefferson, "My previous encounter with him was not one to brag about. He drugged me and Snow; he held a gun at my head." She turned her face away from him and back to Graham, "Maybe I can forgive him for that, but I can't forget it Graham, let alone ever love him for it."

Graham exhaled, "I know." He admitted, "It's the way that he talks to you, the fact that he knew you before… it all just built up."

A small laugh escaped Emma, "Definitely understandable, you find your girlfriend is Alice and you're ready to accuse the Hatter."

"That's not it Emma." Graham held her hand and entwined their fingers , his eyes glanced to where Jefferson stood pointing at a spot on the map and then back to Emma, "The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you..."

"He's a lonely man, if I am Alice I'm someone familiar to him. Could it be possible that the way he is talking to me or the way he is looking at me is because he had a history with me and I'm the first person in a long time besides Regina who has been around him that he knows?" Emma suggested.

Graham nodded slightly, he already knew the empowerment Regina could hold over an individual and it never occurred to them that Jefferson could've experienced many of the same or even worse things than he had. "Look Emma, I'm also sorry that I took the initiative and told Robin we would help him but, you've got to start believing in yourself Emma. You brought a man back to life; you have magic inside of you now. I know you don't quite believe this Alice thing yet but if Jefferson is right you are capable of so much."

"Give me some time," Emma said squeezing Graham's hand slightly, "For believing about the whole Alice thing and with us." She reached for Graham's other hand and held both of them in her own. "I know that a lot of what you said earlier was out of doubt but it did hurt Graham. You told me that I was stubborn and that I was risking your lives because I can't face what the potential relationship between Jefferson and I could be." She squeezed his hands once more and released them, "You know me Graham. You knew me while I was learning bits and pieces of myself that even I didn't know. But, you weren't there when I thought I lost Henry, you didn't get to see how he risked everything for me to believe." Emma's eyes blurred in tears, "I almost lost him once Graham and there isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do to make sure that I never feel like that again. If you think that I would risk Henry just to deny possible feelings for Jefferson—well you're even madder than he is."

"I know Emma I just—"

Emma cut him off, "- I know. Just give me some time. Who knows how long it will be before we get back to Storybrooke and we should all be focused on the task at hand. This doesn't mean things have changed between us, it just means that maybe we need to take things a little slow again, just for a little while."

Graham couldn't hide the look of hurt on his face but he agreed. Emma leaned forward and kissed him.

"I see you two have made up." Jefferson smirked as he held a map wide in his hands. "Some help please." Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed a corner of the map. Jefferson pointed to a spot on the chart "This is where Hook's ship is docked. We're going there tonight so we can start getting a feel for his routine right away. The sooner we get Wendy back the sooner we get the mirror and the sooner we get back to Storybrooke. Robin is expecting you Emma he has a few weapons he'd like to equip you with."

Emma shook her head peering at Jefferson over her edge of the map, "And if I go with you who will stay with Henry?"

"I will." Graham said.

Unsure of his answer Emma turned to Graham. She knew in these moments he was more insecure than he had ever been especially after their talk but she knew he was making an effort, "Are you sure?" she asked. He would be missing out on a lot of the small details but most of all he would be missing out on anything that went on between Emma and Jefferson.

He nodded slowly but surely, "Positive." Emma smiled and leaned in kissing him once more.

"Thank you, I know this is hard for you but… thanks."

Jefferson was already rolling his map up tight. "Hurry up Princess our walk is miles from here and you still need to get equipped."

Irritated Emma turned to Jefferson, "Quit with the princess thing." She left the pair and walked towards Robin where he was lining up an array of artillery.

Graham didn't feel like any sort of friendship was blooming between him and Jefferson but they shared common interests now and he was willing to accept that they did need to work together. "Promise me you'll protect her."

A laugh escaped Jefferson as they watched Emma lift a sword turning it over in her hands efficiently "She won't need my help but I'll be sure to keep her safe."

It had taken just over half an hour for Emma, Jefferson and Robin to reach the dock. The three of them were huddled in the brush the length of a football field separating them from Hook's ship. "We can't see a thing from here how exactly are we suppose to scout the area?" Robin pulled a retractable telescope from his pocket and handed it to Emma. "I almost feel like a pirate now." She said as she pulled the telescope out and pointed it towards the ship.

"The man with the red cap is Smee." Robin directed as Emma zoomed in on the inhabitants of the ship. "The man next to him is Captain Hook, also known as Killian Jones."

Emma pulled the telescope away from her face and looked at Robin confused, "That's Hook?"

"Why is something wrong?"

"No I was just expecting someone a little different." She admitted.

Bewildered Robin looked from Emma to Jefferson, "I'm sure she means she was expecting him to have long curly hair, a red outfit and a funny red hat on his head." Jefferson clarified.

"It seems my world has no idea what the real story of Peter Pan is." Emma looked through the telescope again taking in every inch of the ship. Hook, Smee and the other pirates were all on the deck a mug in their hand and a song in their voice. "So why did they take Wendy?"

Robin sighed and lowered his hood, he ran a hand through his hair. In that moment Emma saw a glimpse of Peter; the boy who left Neverland for his true love. "She's a fantastic story teller." A small laugh over came him, "The pirates need entertainment and she is it."

Sickened Emma searched the ship for a girl but didn't see one. "I don't see her anywhere they must keep her below deck. She closed the telescope and handed it back to Robin, "I'm sorry this waiting around thing isn't working for me." She stood up but Jefferson pulled her back into the brush.

"You think walking over there in your attire is going to go well? No woman would wear a leather jacket and try explaining jeans to them I'm sure they'll swap you for Wendy right away since your story about Levi's will be absolutely hilarious and sure to entertain." Jefferson rolled his eyes and released her arm, "I know you're all action and no thinking but remember Emma this world is very different than Storybrooke. If you want to get closer to the ship I won't object I actually think it's a great idea but you'll need a new outfit."

Emma sat back into the brush, "And how do you propose we find a new outfit for me? If you've forgotten we have no money."

Grinning Jefferson pointed at Robin, "And if you've forgotten our new friend is a thief."

The three of them watched for another two hours before hiking their way back to the camp site. They hadn't learned much in their stakeout but they did learn a few key things. The ships party went on long into the night, Emma wasn't sure if the party would ever end but they all had escaped back to their quarter's hours before the sun would rise. Emma never wore a watch but noted where the moon rest in the sky, she figured that in the Enchanted Kingdom you had to be crafty on how to tell time and moon placement could be of help. The only other new information they had was Hook's quarters, the light from his room never went out and Emma desperately wanted to know what he was doing in there.

When they arrived back at camp Henry was still fast asleep, Graham had nodded off outside of Henry's tent and John stood watch, his sword at the ready when Emma, Jefferson and Robin had stepped through the trees. They woke up Graham and recounted the events of the night; even Emma's attempt to dash onto the dock. Graham was wary but agreed that Emma should find a way aboard the ship. With tomorrows task ready they all took to bed except for John who couldn't keep his sister from his thoughts and paced the camp ready for any attack that could take place.

"You've got be kidding me I'm not wearing this." Emma moved her hands to cover herself. She was wearing a dress that cupped her hips and her breasts. "I look like I'm going to a renaissance faire not like I'm trying to trick my way onto a pirate ship," A corset was tied against her back and cleavage she never knew was there forced its way at her bust.

Jefferson pulled tighter on the strings of her corset as Emma held onto the length of a tree. "I know you're used to comfort..." His voice sounded strained as he pulled tighter on the ribbon, "but comfort was of no concern to the girls here. They were more concerned about making an impression on the men and trying to find their way into a wealthy family or in the unusual circumstance seeking an honest and pure love. " Jefferson fastened the corset as Emma clutched her chest.

"I can hardly breathe." She gasped reaching for the strings at her back as Jefferson smacked her hands away from the strands of ribbon.

A snarky grin encompassed his face, "Must be working than." Emma hitched her dress up placing a small dagger on the garter she wore around her thigh.

Robin turned his eyes from Emma while she exposed her leg "If you're in trouble Emma just scream, I'll use my whistle and Hook and his men will know Robin Hood is in the vicinity. I'm sure they'd much rather chase me than you so be sure to scream as loud as possible so I can hear you."

Emma nodded and exhaled, "And if I find Wendy?" her hand still clutched to her breast.

"If you find Wendy… than do what you're here for, free her."

She exhaled deeply, "Are you sure you're ready for this Emma?" Graham asked, he was worried things would go wrong but he tried his best to show a strong face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emma said as she finished strapping the dagger to her upper thigh.

Emma's heart was pounding in her chest. She turned to the brush where Jefferson and Robin were hidden but quickly turned away reminding herself of other watchful eyes. She had a hell of a time walking through the forest to the docks and couldn't' imagine how woman here maneuvered in these dresses everywhere let alone anywhere.

"Would you like a tour of the Jolly Roger?" a voice spoke behind her making her jump.

She turned to see Hook, a sly grin on his face, his hook was gone leaving a stump on his arm. "The Jolly Roger?" Emma asked trying to sound like she was from here but she could hear the fear in her voice. Hook's finger trailed along her shoulder blade where her new outfit exposed her skin.

Hook pointed with his stump towards the ship, "I saw you were noticing its beauty, just thought maybe a dashing lady like you would like to feel the motions of the ocean."

Emma giggled and grasped at her chest, "Well, I've never been on a ship that size before." Her voice sounded airy and unrealistic, acting was never her forte and she desperately tried to think of an actress to channel.

Killian hooked his arm, "Than m'lady please let me give you a tour." His voice purred.

Emma hooked her arm through his giggling slightly. She still couldn't believe this was Captain Hook, she would've never thought he was so young, it almost threw her off; if Hook was the curly haired bastard she imagined this would've been easier.

As Hook led her to the ship he gave small talk of its inhabitants and previous travels, Emma tried to take in what he said but honestly all she could think about was her fear. Normally she wouldn't have ever been in this situation but if she had been she would've been taking command of it, but Jefferson was right; this wasn't Storybrooke and she wasn't in her element.

As they reached the ship Emma looked up capturing the size of it, from the bush they hid in, the ship looked rather small but this close she saw just how large it really was. Hook held his hand out for Emma just before the gap between deck and ship, "And m'lady what is your name?"

"Emma." She said taking his hand as he led her onto the ship's upper deck.

"What a lovely name, and you may call me Killian. Welcome to the Jolly Roger." Pirates cheered and shouted at her and Hook as they walked through the ship. "Smee, get two pints of lager." It was no question but Smee dashed off in an instant. "So Emma, I've never seen you around before where do you reside?"

This question startled Emma, she understood completely that she was risking so much by coming aboard his ship but she never realized just how much she couldn't answer. "I am a miller's daughter." She immediately regretted saying it since it had nothing to do with his question. Emma attempted to recover, "I mean I live with my father who is a miller. He needs me to get some materials for a project he is working on."

Smee returned and handed Emma and Hook the mugs, "How do you expect to carry the load back to your father?" Hook asked.

It was such a simple question but it was more than Emma had bargained for, "My mother is well crafted in the arts of magic and will meet up with me to help deliver the supplies with magic." Emma had never thought she'd be impersonating the life of Regina but it was the only person here whom she was familiar with.

"Ah- a woman after mine own heart. Magic is just the thing I seek." Killian said taking a long swig of his pint.

Mirroring him Emma took a swill from her own mug, she glanced at the sea behind her. She had never been very good at ocean rides but tried to take control of the situation. "What brings you to the Kingdom?" Emma instantly regretted it, she didn't know the knowledge of other worlds here; she wasn't sure if Hook knew that other world's even existed.

Killian smiled and raised his pint to her, "A woman who can recognize a man out of his element!" He finished his pint and raised it high requesting another. "Another Emma?" Hook asked as Smee returned with a large pitcher of beer.

"Please." Emma said quickly finishing her pint while Hook's was topped off. "So if you aren't from here where are you from?" She could feel the alcohol pumping through her veins; she had never had a drink in the Enchanted Kingdom before, and even as a connoisseur of alcohol she couldn't handle the beer that was presented to her on that ship. Her eyes grew wide as Smee topped off her pint.

Hook laughed and clinked his mug against hers, "I love a woman who can handle a few pints." Emma forced a grin as they cheered but felt something overcome her. She wasn't sure if it was the beer, the ship, or possibly even Hook.

"To the Jolly—" Emma grasped at her chest as her toast to Hook was ruined. She felt an intense pain behind her corset and reached for the strings behind her back, "I can't breathe." She forced finally clasping the strings, "I can't br-" Emma's voice was cut short as she collapsed.

She rest in Killian's arms before she hit the ship's floor. "Some help please?" He asked calmly, "Seems this las can't handle all the things this ship offers." He adjusted the weight of Emma in his arms, "Time to change that right lads?" The cheers along the ship was undeniable as Hook lifted Emma into his arms and led her into his quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson won't leave Emma behind. Emma meets the girl from Neverland.

**Chapter 10**

**Word Count: 2,416**

Jefferson watched the ship from the bush, the event seemed to go in slow motion; he saw Emma raise her glass and clutch at her chest, her glass fell as did she right into the arms of Hook.  He heard the cheering on the ship and knew that it was all wrong, “This is all my fault.” He said, “I tied her corset too tight, I let her get on that ship—“

Robin closed his telescope, “Don’t beat yourself up about it, she knew what she was getting into by boarding that boat.” 

“She didn’t.” Jefferson said as two men pulled on a chain attached to the anchor.  “What’s going on?”  He asked, “They’re taking her—“Jefferson had to think quickly he pulled Robin towards him, “You go back to Graham and tell him everything, however you have tracked Hook’s ship before do it again.  I can’t let them take her.”  Jefferson stumbled from the bush, he was thankful he had already changed his clothes back at his mother’s house.  He wore one of his father’s long leather coats and pants, something he would’ve worn to the market with his daughter Grace.  “Wait!”  He shouted at the ship.  The two men cranking on the chain stopped, “I’ve got a meeting with the Captain, I’ve been told he’s seeking information about a certain-“Jefferson glanced over his shoulder making sure to be discreet and hissed out, “ A certain, Dark one.”  The men nodded and motioned Jefferson aboard.  He ran up the wooden plank and boarded the Jolly Roger.  The two men who cranked on the chain earlier met him as he walked aboard the ship.

“Do you have any weapons?” The pirate questioned.  Jefferson raised his arms up as the pirates searched him.  “Welcome aboard mate.”  The pirate said satisfied as Jefferson came up clean.

Robin knew this forest like the back of his hand; he ducked, dodged, weaved and vaulted his way through the woods expertly.  He stepped off trees and trunks; swung from tree limbs and somersaulted through clearings of grass.  When he was living in Neverland he was just as familiar with his surroundings, he knew every trap the lost boys lay and every hole he could escape through in the trees.  His name had changed but he sure hadn’t.  He was still scared to grow up, but it didn’t matter without Wendy. 

As he ran he thought about her, it had been a few years since he had seen her.  He imagined her hair had grown, that slowly her face had changed into that of a young woman.  He finally reached the clearing where their campsite was.   Graham, John and Henry were all awake around the fire; Henry had his book propped upon his lap.  Out of breath, Robin hunched over spitting out words that made no sense and had no structure.

“Calm down.” Henry said placing his book on the log next to him.  He stood up and walked to Robin trying to listen closely to what he said.

“Your mom.”  Robin finally choked out.

Henry looked to Graham, “What about her?  And where is Jefferson?” Graham asked standing from his stump.

Robin removed his hood and moved towards his weapons.  “They left the dock and took her with them.  Jefferson left our post and talked his way aboard the ship.”  He pulled a long sword, a crossbow and two daggers from his supply.

“With the ship in the sea how will we find my mom?” Henry spoke up.

Graham moved to him, “I’m not sure you should go on this venture Henry.”

“Are you kidding me?  That’s my mom, she believes in me and I believe in her!  The only way we’re getting out of this is together, I have to go Graham!  I need to go!”  Henry pleaded.

Graham draped an arm around Henry, “Alright kid but please be safe.  This isn’t a book anymore Henry this is real life.”

Henry nodded; he looked at the weapons Robin had pulled out, “Which is mine?”  Henry asked.  Robin equipped Graham with the crossbow, Henry and John with daggers and himself with the long sword.  “If my mom is on that ship we should bring that mirror we need.” Henry spoke up attaching a strip of leather around him to holster his dagger, “We might need her magic, and if she doesn’t believe that she’s Alice we won’t have any of it.”  Robin nodded and left to his tent where he emerged with a satchel, presumably holding the mirror that they needed.

“Wait a second.” Graham paused, “If they’ve set sail how do you propose we get aboard their ship?”

Robin sheathed his sword and pulled his hood upon his head, “We’re going to need some fairy dust.”

Emma awoke in a panic.  For a second, she thought she awoke in her room back in Boston, that this was all a dream and she had never been to Storybrooke; but she had, and she was on a ship with a man who has been to Neverland.  The room was pitch black but Emma could feel the sway of being on a ship.  She sat up on the bed and shook her hair out, she was still clothed, that was a good sign—a very good sign.  Emma pulled on the strings of her corset leaving the ribbon untied on her back; never again would she be wearing one of these. 

She pulled the dagger from her leg slipping it into the palm of her hand.  She inched the hilt into her sleeve but she wanted to be at the ready.  She reached for the knob on the door just as it opened.  She was pressed against the wall in an instant; it was so dark she couldn’t tell who was holding her.  She tried to pull her daggers hilt free from her sleeve but her fingers fumbled and it dropped from her hand.  “Shh.” She heard as a hand cupped across her mouth.  He left her and closed the door dragging the nightstand in front of it.  “Emma are you alright?”

“Jefferson?” Emma asked.  She had learned his voice by now, “What are you doing here?”  After waking up in an unknown location, having someone near her that she knew sent a wave of relief across Emma.

She felt Jefferson’s arm graze against her, as he returned to her side.  “I saw you faint and got aboard the ship, Killian is an enemy of Rumplestilsken’s.  I’m pretty sure this is the whole reason why he sent us in Robin’s direction, he knows he’s Peter Pan and he’s setting up a war we never bargained for.  He knew who we would be dealing with and he’s hoping one of us dies in the crossfire.”  She could see Jefferson’s form move in the dark but couldn’t make out the slightest hint of his face.

“So why did you come aboard then if I just fainted?  Shouldn’t the plan stick, get Wendy and get out?”

Jefferson grabbed her arms, “They’ve set sail Emma.  We’re not on the docks anymore, we’re on the move.”  He was shaking her now willing her to understand, Emma pulled herself from Jefferson’s hands.   She couldn’t grasp the situation they were in, stranded in the Enchanted Kingdom aboard a pirate ship with a man who would do anything to get at the Dark One.  Emma turned to move away from him but he pulled her close to him, “Don’t believe anything Hook says Emma,” he whispered in the darkness to her; she felt his breath against her cheek, “He is vengeful.  If he knows you’re capable of magic-- if he understands your true worth…”  Jefferson trailed off.   He could hear something Emma couldn’t, “I’ve got to go Emma, please, be careful.”  She was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug, “Emma, I think it’s about time, don’t you?” He pulled away from her pushed the nightstand out of the way quickly and dipped out of her dark room.

“Time for what?”  Emma questioned, the door closed once again leaving her in silence and darkness.  She opened the door slightly peaking out.  There was no one she could see guarding her room.  She saw a glimpse of the sea and closed the door swiftly before she could feel nauseous.  Emma sighed and lay on the bed.  What had she gotten herself into?  She thought about how this whole endeavor started, with magic.  She looked at her hands, she couldn’t see them clearly in the dark but she saw the outlines.  How in the world had she brought someone back to life with her bare hands?  How had she created a portal from Jefferson’s hat?  There were so many unanswered questions, but even the answers to her questions sounded ridiculous. 

Emma clutched her necklace in her hand; she felt the engravings of the swan.  She closed her eyes Jefferson’s words circulating in her head ‘ _I think it’s about time, don’t you’_ A haziness overcame her as she slipped into an unexpected sleep. 

_‘This will keep you safe’ A large brown rabbit in an orange suit and striped trousers pulled his hands away after placing a necklace on her._

_A man in a hat was behind him, his back facing her.  ‘Alice, I think it’s time.’ He turned towards her and his face faded but she could see the guards behind him their tabards with red hearts faded away too._

Emma was awakened when a young woman entered her room.  She hadn’t expected to go to sleep but she knew the fragments of a dream lingered inside of her head.  Emma jumped from her bed away from the girl.

 “Don’t be afraid.”  The young woman said placing a lantern on the nightstand and taking a seat on Emma’s bed.  Emma had drifted towards the corner of her room; she didn’t even realize how terrified she was until now; unarmed, her dagger in the dark abyss somewhere and the only person she was familiar with had to pretend he didn’t know her.  She lifted a large object on her leg, “I’m here to read to you.”

Relief swept over Emma’s body, “You’re Wendy.”  She took a few steps toward the bed.

“Killian mentioned me?”  She asked.

Emma kneeled at Wendy’s side nearly knocking over the book, “I know Peter.”  She gasped reaching for Wendy’s hand.  She saw a glimpse of her as the flame in their cabin wafted towards them, “He left Neverland Wendy, and he’s been trying to find you!”

The book in Wendy’s hand dropped, “Peter?” she questioned.

Emma nodded, “I have a friend aboard the ship, and he’s going to help us.  We will get you off this ship.”  She squeezed the young girl’s hands.

Wendy couldn’t help but let a tear slip from her eye, “Peter is here?”

“John is too.” Emma admitted running her hands through her hair, “To be honest I think this whole thing kind of got away from us but—I’m sure they’ll come for us, Jefferson already has.”

“And who is this Jefferson?” Wendy asked.  Her voice already sounded weak, she had already given up. 

Emma pondered who was Jefferson?  An insane man who kidnapped her hoping he could return to his daughter, the mad hatter who was a friend to Alice?  “He’s a friend.”  She said his words ringing again in her head.  She could’ve sworn they were familiar to her now. 

Wendy dipped her head forward and sighed, she brought a hand to her cheek striking away the new tears, “John and Peter?  How are they?”

Emma smiled and reached for Wendy’s hand, “They’ll be better once you’re back with them.  You’re not alone anymore Wendy.”

Jefferson glanced around on the pirate ship.  He racked his brain formulating plans but he wasn’t too sure what they were dealing with.  “Well what do we have here?” A voice questioned from behind. 

Jefferson turned to see Hook, “Just the man I was looking for.”  Jefferson liked to believe that he was a changed man.  Ever since he had Grace he left his life of thieving and schemes behind him and tried to live honorably with his daughter but for this circumstance he tried to channel his former self.  “Captain, I believe I have some information you might like to bargain for.”

Killian laughed as he inserted his hook into his stump, “What makes you think I’ll need to bargain for it?”  His hook snapped into place, the sun glinting off its silver.

 “Correct me if I’m wrong—“Jefferson laughed, “But I believe you’re seeking a man who’ll rip your heart out.”  Hook pushed Jefferson against the edge of the ship bringing the point of his hook to Jefferson’s throat, “—that’s right I forgot.  It wasn’t your heart he ripped out was it?” 

“Who are you?”  Hook asked digging the point of his hook in deeper pricking Jefferson’s skin.

Jefferson lifted his neck back revealing the scar already placed where the tip of the hook dug into.  “You wouldn’t be the first person to try and take my head off.” Hook let him go with a shove.   A small bead of blood escaped Jefferson’s neck where Hook cut him.  He laughed running his finger along the trail of red. 

Killian wiped his hook off on his shirt, “What do you know?”

“I know you’re looking for Rumplestilsken.”  Jefferson fixed the collar of his jacket.  “I know you seek revenge.”

“And how would a man like you know all this?” 

Jefferson laughed, “A man like me?”  He leaned closer to Killian, “You have no idea what a man like me is capable of.” 

Killian twirled his hand in the air and used his hook to poke at Jefferson’s chest, “Enlighten me.”

“I’ve been helping the Dark One find something… or perhaps _someone_.” 

A grin spread across Captain Hook’s face, “Well then— um?”

“Jefferson.”

“Ah- Jefferson, well then Jefferson, it seems we have some catching up to do.”

Robin had lead Graham, Henry and John deep through the woods.  “Are we almost—“ Henry started before running into the back of Graham, “—there?” he finished.  In front of him he saw a mine glistening, there were hundreds of bright lights in the sky of all different colors, blue, green, pink, yellow.  It was magnificent.  “What are those?”  Henry asked in awe.

Robin glanced over his shoulder back at Henry, “Well kid,” a smile stretched wide across his face,”--those are fairies.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Emma have to conceal their true motive's aboard Hook's ship.

**Chapter 11**

**Word Count: 2708**

Henry took a better look in the air, the flying shapes became clearer and he saw that they were in fact fairies.  “There are so many of them.”  The fairies flew in all directions; Henry watched two fairies holding onto a bag of fairy dust fly out of the mines.

“Do you know how fairies are made?” Robin asked.

“That’s easy.” Henry smiled, “When a baby laughs for the first time the laugh breaks into a thousand pieces and it created fairies.”

Robin laughed and placed his hand on Henry’s back, “Seems your world got one detail right.”  He led the group into the mines where at least 20 dwarves were chipping away at the walls.  “Is Blue around—“ he read the dwarves axe, “Cranky?”  The bad tempered dwarf shoved a finger over his shoulder pointing at a tunnel.  “Thanks.”  They followed the tunnel back deep where they could hear the whirring of a machine.  Two dwarfs cranked on a wheel as the fairy dust moved from one location to another.  A small blue fairy floated in the air above them overseeing the process.  “Blue.”  Robin grinned and greeted the fairy extending his finger. 

Blue smiled and flew down to Robin; she placed her hand on his finger, “Peter.  It’s been a very long time.”  He nodded in agreement, “And how is Tink?”

“Last I saw she was enjoying her time in Neverland.  The lost boys are very grateful that you let her stay.”

Blue smiled, “I’ve never seen her happier, I couldn’t just ask her to leave.”  Blue had finally noticed the other people Robin had brought with him, “Why are you here Peter?  Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually Blue, there is.”  Robin nervously paced the mines, “I left Neverland because of Wendy.  Hook took her, and I’m going to need some help on getting her back.”

* * *

 

Wendy had left Emma to herself, after the news that Peter and John had followed her from Neverland she wasn’t in the mood for story telling anymore.  Emma had lifted the dagger from the floor and placed it back in her garter just as the door opened and Jefferson walked through.  She was once again relieved to see his face.  Emma had never felt more vulnerable than she did now.  She was never good with trips in the sea; when she was in Middle School she took a whale watching trip and spent half the time throwing up over the ledge. 

“Jeffers-“Emma started but stopped when she saw the look on his face. 

Hook entered the room and glanced between Emma and Jefferson a small smirk encompassing his own face.  “You two know each other?”  Hook asked gesturing between the pair as he closed the door. 

Emma opened her mouth struggling to find any sort of words but Jefferson spoke up.

“Yes, we know each other.”  He moved to her side, “This is my wife.”  In shock Emma whipped her head at Jefferson but caught herself, she nodded instead.  Jefferson placed his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. “She didn’t come home yesterday but I just thought she was visiting family, I didn’t realize she was fraternizing with pirates.” 

Hook laughed, “No worries mate, no one aboard my ship laid a hand on her except to carry her to my quarters when she passed out.  Your wife’s honor is still intact.”

Jefferson looked at Emma and sighed, “Nevertheless I was worried.  I’m glad to see you are fine.”

“Emma, dear, why don’t you go down to the kitchens and find yourself a bite to eat while your husband and I get to work.”  Hook suggested.

Emma nodded, “Of course.”  She turned to walk away but felt Jefferson’s hand pull on her waist.  He pulled her towards him, cupped the nape of her neck and suddenly planted a kiss on her lips.  Time slowed and Emma saw her life flash before her eyes.

_The face of her father as he kissed her on the head and said goodbye; he placed her in the wardrobe and just before he closed the doors, ‘Find us.’ a burst of light and a child awaiting her on the other side._

_‘Sorry Emma.’ The social worker said, ‘Maybe the next family will be better.’ the social worker started the engine as they drove away from Emma’s 4 th foster home._

_Emma had shown up hoping this time would be different, she wore a pretty blue dress and tried to be on her best behavior.  When she reached for the potatoes at dinner she knocked over her new foster parents red wine.  She didn’t stay long enough to hear the shouts, dashing from the house she saw a white rabbit and followed him to his home._

_‘My name is Alice.’  ‘Well Alice welcome to Wonderland.’ He tipped his hat and smiled.  She had never felt so welcomed in her entire life._

_‘Alice, I think it’s time.’ The Queen’s guards grabbed her. ‘Be careful with her!’ Jefferson screamed.  She cried out when she saw the Queen’s men prod him with their halberds._

_‘And what world do you come from?’The woman in red hidden behind a mask shouted. ‘Prod her again.’ The Queen said when she didn’t answer her, a sharp pain in her back sent her to her knees._

Emma gasped as he pulled away from her.  She remembered.  She had seen herself as Alice, her life in Wonderland; all of it.  She believed.  During her time of disbelief, magic had never left Emma, it was simply locked away deep inside of her.  Now that she believed, she felt the pulsing sensation inside her body as her magic tapped to its fullest capacity.  She hadn’t even realized her hands were grasping onto Jefferson’s shirt; to Hook they probably looked like a happy couple.

“Don’t stop now it was just getting good.” Hook licked his lips as he leaned against the door, a sly grin printed on his face, “Please continue or I just might have to join in.”

Jefferson glanced in Emma’s eyes; he could tell something was off with her, maybe he shouldn’t have kissed her but it helped their cover.  He could feel the heat emanating from her and he could see a far off look in her eyes.  Emma left Jefferson’s arms and pulled on the handle of Hook’s quarters.  She tried to ignore the feeling of vertigo the ship gave her as she closed the door behind her.

“I didn’t mean to scare her off.” Hook laughed as she closed his cabin door.  He lit a wad of rolled up parchment with the flame from the lantern Wendy left on his nightstand and lit the other lanterns across his room.  “So where were we?  How can you help me with my Rumplestilsken situation?”  He lifted his foot unlacing his leather boots.

Jefferson couldn’t dwell on the small moment between him and Emma any longer than he already had, he hoped she knew the reason he kissed her.  They were already in a sticky situation and the only way to get out of it unscathed is to play the game, a man would always kiss his wife. 

Jefferson ran his finger along a portrait, long haired, beautiful, she was truly captivating. “You’re not _his_ only enemy.”  Jefferson turned to Hook and smiled, “Though that will be the last of the information I tell you until you start bargaining.”   

“And what would I need with an enemy of the Dark One?”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”  Jefferson grinned taking a seat in a chair and kicking his feet up on Hook’s bed.

Hook took a deep breath and seemed to ponder the situation. “What are you seeking? Some gold?”  Hook checked the closed door and added, “Some women?”

Jefferson smirked, “My wife more satisfactory than you’ll ever know.”

“You can’t help a man for trying.” Hook grinned, “However every man has his price so what’s yours?”

“Immunity.” Jefferson said, “For my wife and I.  You could say we’re on the run.”

“Ah so I take it the story she gave about being a sorceress’ daughter is false than.”  Hook took a moment to think it over, “Alright than, you give me information and you and your wife are safe here.  You can even share a quarters together.”

Jefferson smiled, “Of course this will be signed with a magical binding.”

As Hook slipped his other shoe from his foot he laughed, “I see I’m dealing with no fool.”

Hook pulled a magical parchment from his night stand.  He cut into his finger letting a drop of blood dissolve into the sheet.  Jefferson grabbed Killian’s Hook and pricked his finger with it; the drop of red splashed onto the page and disappeared into the parchment.  They each dipped a quill in the ink on his desk and signed their name.

“Well let’s get to it than.”

Jefferson told Hook what he knew.  “In a few years time there will be two others who will be trying to gain power in the Kingdom.  A woman named Cora and the future Queen Regina, Cora’s daughter.”

“How in the world does that help me in the slightest?”

Jefferson stood from the chair, “The Queen will hold captive a woman, and she will know the one weapon in the realm that can destroy the Dark One.” Jefferson wasn’t sure at first what information he should use to bargain with, he knew that Rumplestilsken was seeking other worlds, ones incapable of magic, but he wasn’t sure why.  He also knew that Regina had held Belle captive; after all, he had set her free in Storybrooke.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Hook smiled.  “How do you know all this?  You say it’s years to come—“

Jefferson cut him off, “I come from a family of travelers, and I’ve transcended times and know of the future.  You’re meeting with the Queen is imperative.  You may not ever avenge your Milah.” Jefferson gestured to the portrait of the woman.

Hook nodded in agreement, “I’ll be sure to take you up on this offer. Until then you and your wife will reside in the quarters below. SMEE!” Hook ended in a shout ringing a bell for his servant.  “Please find the girl that boarded the ship last night, Emma, I believe.  And escort this man to your quarters—I think you’ll need to find somewhere else to sleep tonight and perhaps for the next few years.  Jefferson and his wife Emma will be joining us for our travels and since it seems his information won’t be happening for a few years time we’ll just have to wait it out than.”

Emma leaned against the door in the kitchens.  She couldn’t believe any of it even though the images kept flashing through her mind.  She couldn’t deny she was Alice; she had seen it all, but it was still so surreal to her. 

She tried to suppress the feeling of Jefferson’s lips on her own but she couldn’t deny the effect they had.  She had remembered.  What she had known of kisses that brought back memories was they were built from true love.  She had to admit that love wasn’t what she was feeling for Jefferson.  Why had his kiss brought her memories back?  She thought to the moments she saw.  She remembered when Jefferson welcomed her to Wonderland, and for the first time in her life she felt like she had a home.  She knew true loves kiss could be platonic, when she kissed Henry she broke the curse.  Maybe Jefferson broke hers because he was the first person she could call family.

“Emma?” Jefferson knocked on the door, “We’re being escorted to our quarters.”

Emma opened the door slowly.  She shivered in the cold, it had grown dark outside and she could hardly see the sea.  The rain slowly started to drizzle down as Smee led them across the ship.  Jefferson draped his arm across her but she shied away from him.  Smee opened the door to his room and closed the door behind Emma and Jefferson.

As they sat in silence Jefferson removed his boots and jacket.  Emma sat slightly dripping in a chair.  “I have nothing to wear.”  Emma whispered pulling on the strings of the corset; she hadn’t tightened them since she fainted earlier but they still weren’t loose enough to pull the dress off her body. 

Jefferson pulled the shirt off his back, it was the only thing he still had from Storybrooke, a purple button up collared shirt.  “Wear this.”  He handed it to her. 

“That’s okay.” She protested.

“I insist.”

She reluctantly took the shirt from him.  He could hear her struggling behind him.

“Jefferson?”

He glanced over his shoulder she was still wearing her corset and dress, “Yes?”

She bent her arm behind herself and pulled on the ribbon of her corset, “Can you help me?”  He turned towards her and nodded, he pulled on the top strand of the ribbon.  The crisscrosses in the ribbon were hypnotizing; he loosened them and saw her dress dip slightly.  “Thanks.” She said feeling the dress loosen against herself she held her arms against her chest keeping it from falling.

Jefferson turned back around and heard Emma’s dress fall to the floor.   A few more moments passed by when she said he could turn around.  Emma was wearing his purple shirt buttoned to the top.  Her legs were bare of pants and her underwear was slightly visible below the hemline of his shirt.  Jefferson turned his eyes away, “If you could put a pillow and a sheet on the floor I can wish you goodnight.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile, she had never seen Jefferson vulnerable and she couldn’t help but admit that it was kind of endearing.  When he had kidnapped her she saw such a different side of him, but she knew now that was the man who Regina made him become.  She pulled a pillow and a blanket off the chair pulling it onto the ground for him.  She climbed into Smee’s bed pulling her own comforter high up over her shoulders. 

There was darkness in their quarters, neither of them was asleep but the both of them hadn’t said a word. 

“I’m sorry Emma.”  Jefferson spoke up, “I kissed you solely so Hook wouldn’t question that you are my wife, I bargained with him a few things from my past for our immunity,”

Emma sat up in the bed and tried to make out Jefferson’s shape on the floor, “What do you mean?”

“Before Regina abandoned me in Wonderland I worked for Rumplestilsken. Working for him I know a couple of his secrets, it’s why I knew about Hook.  I’ve done some really horrible things in my past.  I guess you could even say I’m a part of the reason Regina is the way she is.  When I had Grace, my whole world changed.  ”

Emma smiled, “I think I can relate, I was a lot different before Henry.”

 “Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Jefferson.” They both sat in silence, thoughts of their loved ones in their heads until they drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Emma awoke with a start; she could hear screams and people shouting.  A loud boom shook her bed.   “Jefferson.” She hissed bringing her legs over the side of the bed and nudging him with her foot.  “Wake up.”

Jefferson moaned, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know there is something going on out there.”  Emma was already unbuttoning Jefferson’s shirt, it was pitch black in their room and he couldn’t see her anyways.  She tossed the shirt at him and climbed back over the bed to the chair she left her dress on.  She lifted it over her head and pulled it down. 

Jefferson pulled his shirt and pants on.  “Do you still have your dagger?” 

“Yes.”  She turned her back towards him, “Can you tighten this but please let me breathe this time.”  Jefferson fastened her corset gently.   Emma handed him the dagger as he reached for the door, the light shined into their room and Jefferson got a peek outside.  “What is it?” Emma asked.

He turned back to her and smiled, “It’s our back up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight aboard the Jolly Roger

**Chapter 12**

**Word Count:  3319**

Jefferson opened the door wider.  The entire ship was utter chaos.  Rain was pouring down in the dark; it would’ve been hard to see if it hadn’t been for the fairies.  Pirates dashed past him knocking him back into Emma.  She stumbled but caught him and herself, he pushed forward out the door and into the crowd of pirates with his dagger drawn. 

A pirate came at him from his right his sword raised above his head.  Jefferson kicked out in front of him knocking the pirate backwards.  He followed with his right arm driving the dagger into the man’s chest he twisted it feeling the man go limp under the blade.  He brought his foot forward again feeling the man’s body pull away off the dagger’s edge.  He grabbed the sword that the man attempted to swing at him and handed it to Emma.  “Kill anybody who isn’t us, the merrymen,” he pointed to the bright lights, “Or one of the fairies.”

Emma wasn’t a killer.  She had killed a dragon once and an assortment of insects, mostly spiders and crickets but she would never tell Jiminy that.  However Emma was a fighter; her time as a bounty hunter she had thrown the occasional punch, even as Sherriff in Storybrooke; she knew now that she had to be a fighter now more than ever and killing another human being might be the step she’d have to take.

Emma sighed heavily but nodded.  She saw someone from over Jefferson’s shoulder. “Watch out!” She shouted forgetting about her sword and on instinct she thrust her hands forward, a bright light beamed out and knocked the pirate and the two behind him off the boat.   She stared at her hands in awe, the sword hanging almost limply from her palms.  She still wasn’t sure how her magic worked.  She had healed Daniel because she had wanted to; she had pushed the man back to protect Jefferson.  Magic couldn’t be as simple as wanting it to happen, would make it happen, could it?

Jefferson smiled at her, “Looks like you finally decided to believe.  Not sure you’ll need that sword though Princess.”  He quickly dashed off attacking another pirate.  His dagger deflected the pirates.  The pirate swung too hard at Jefferson losing his footing and turning away from him.  Jefferson grabbed the pirate around the neck using him as a shield as he fought off another his small dagger clinking against the sword of another swashbuckler. 

Emma stepped forward her dress catching under her feet.  She pulled on the front of it ripping it up to her knees and around the back of her, a length of the dress now freed Emma’s legs.  A corset and a newly fashioned short skirt remained. 

The fight was going on all around her.  She saw fairies in the air throwing sparkling dust on pirates, they’d wander in a daze until Graham hit them with his crossbow or one of the other members of her party struck them with their steel.   A young boy caught her eye he was tangled up with another pirate; she could nearly see the sparks as steel struck steel.  She thought it must’ve been one of the merrymen but then the pirate turned the opposite way to strike again and she saw it was Henry.  “Henry!” She cried her hands pressed forward an invisible shield now encircling her son as he fought off the pirate. His dagger finally caught into the man’s chest.  Emma ran towards him and crouched to his level. “What are you doing here Henry you could be hurt!”

“And so can you mom.  I can’t sit around, this world is different than ours; in order to survive you need to be a survivor.”

Emma cupped her hand against the back of Henry’s head and pulled her closer to him, she could feel some tears well in her eyes but she tried to be strong, “Stay close with me kid.” She said standing and turning back around as more pirates piled up the stairs.  She blocked a strike with her sword and pressed her other hand forward, another force of light escaped her palm.  The three pirates who were running up the stairs were pushed backwards landing flat on the floor. 

Henry stood stunned, “Mom!  You just used magic.  You believe again?  You remember?”

More pirates made their way towards them, Emma pushed at another immobilizing him with a magical blue shell as two more men raised their swords to attack her.  “We’ll talk about it later Henry.” She said blocking another hit.  She pulled the sword back slicing her foe in the neck sending him backwards down the stairs.  Henry struck the immobilized pirate the spell ending on him as well as his life.  Her sword met with the new pirates’, block, parry, she swung striking ones’ chest a gleam of red seeping from his shirt.  The other lunged forward at her as three arrows pierced him in the chest one after another.  She looked over her shoulder and saw Graham, a crossbow in his hand and with precision he was firing arrow after arrow hitting every target.  Emma returned to the fight shooting magic at her opponents and blocking strikes from their swords. 

In no way was Emma feeling enjoyment from ending the lives of these men but she realized that this was the way this world handled these situations.  It weighed heavy on her heart that now Henry could no longer say he was innocent, their trip to the Enchanted Kingdom had changed him forever. 

She could feel the magic leaving her body as she struck each man with each spell, for a beginner at magic she was using combos and strikes expertly.  Sword, spell, shield, block.  She struck down different men striking invisible bubbles of protection around her comrades when needed.  The fight felt never ending. Pirates kept coming from under the ship or gliding down the ropes that lead from the masts.  Graham’s arrows missed by centimeters the movement conflicting with his precision.

There was one person missing from this fight Emma noted.  Hook.  Emma turned to Henry, “Go to Graham and stay with him Henry.”

“Why what are you going to do?”

“I’m taking the flight elsewhere.”  She climbed the stairs leading to his quarters and rapped on his door.  He opened nonchalantly as if terror currently wasn’t inflicting his ship, “Can I help you?”

Emma swung her sword over her shoulder over confident.  “Hi Captain, I believe you might need to defend your ship.”

He laughed drawing his hook up, it caught the light and shimmered reflecting in his eyes.  “Are you sure Emma?  I don’t think you and your husband are much match for me and mine.”

She pulled her sword from her shoulders and stood with the sword in her hands.  She clutched the hilt like a baseball bat, “I’m sure.”

He swung at her with his hook; it caught on her blade and dragged off the edges.  She swung at him and he pushed her backwards with a kick.  “Not much of a fighter are you Emma?”  He pulled a small sword from its sheath, “Let’s see how you fair now.”

Emma swung again, unprepared, inexperienced.   Her sword clanked against his hook but he kept it’s curve wrapped around the edge of her sword.  She couldn’t bring the sword out from under it, he had entrapped it.  She tugged and pulled trying to free her only weapon when she remembered, the steel in her hands wasn’t her only weapon.  Emma pressed her hands forward a beam of light connecting with Hook knocking him backwards into the ship.  He stood slowly the hit having little effect.   A grin spread fast upon his face, “I see you are much more precious than I could have imagined, no wonder your husband has such an affinity towards you.”

The sword in her hand was gripped tighter, “He’s not my husband.” She said swinging as Hook saw his moment.  He drove his hook upwards catching Emma in the stomach.  She had never felt such an intense pain before.  As his hook sliced through her belly she could feel her skin rupture and tear.  The blood began to seep through her shirt.

Hook stepped over her a sly grin on his face, “Now you’re going to see why you’d wished you’d never set foot upon this ship.”  He raised the silver claw over his head ready to strike when something snagged it.  He turned to see Jefferson.  “Come to save your wife?” Hook questioned turning and striking his hook towards Jefferson. 

“Funny thing Hook...”  They exchanged glances and blows, Killian’s hook and Jefferson’s dagger connecting as if they were dancing.  One clinked upon the other while the other pushed away.  “…she isn’t my wife.”  Jefferson kicked with his right foot forcing Hook away from him. 

Hook swiped his short sword against his hook sharpening it, “Than you won’t have a problem when I kill her.”  He struck forward once more catching Jefferson’s dagger. 

“The thing is Killian, I do have a problem.”  Jefferson lifted Killian’s sword in the air with his dagger and pressed him backwards with his foot.  Emma was on the floor a deep circle of red staining her corset.  “I have a big problem.”  Jefferson struck forward with his dagger; Killian countered catching it with his Hook.  He pushed his hand between his dagger and the hook driving it deep into his forearm as he felt his own dagger drive deep into Hook’s flesh.  Jefferson winced at the pain as the blood dripped from his wrist.

Hook grinned eerily, “Seems you haven’t quite heard of me.  The poison in my hook will kill you soon, give it time.”  Hook pulled the hook from Jefferson’s arm leaving him slumped against the door.  A rip in his shirt revealed a deep cut where Hook had caught him; he remembered of the poison Robin had warned them about.  The entire reason that Emma was the one they were seeking for.  As his eyes blinked closed he saw Hook leaving him as if he were already dead. 

Facing Emma, Hook wiped his blood stained hook on a piece of cloth.  He smiled as he stood over her, “I didn’t realize when you came aboard my ship I’d have the pleasure of killing you.”

Emma’s eyes blinked open, “Your plans have changed.”  She kicked upwards her foot landing between his legs.  He keeled over in pain.  She pushed Hook off her body and stood up.  She put her hand under her corset where the hook struck her feeling blood but no wound.  She brought a hand to her necklace and fingered the swan that had saved her. 

“Emma.”  Jefferson forced. 

She turned and saw him on the ground in front of Hook’s quarters, “Oh my god… Jefferson.”  A large gash was bleeding from his wrist to forearm.  She kneeled at his side, “What do I do?” She started to panic; she placed her hands on his arm and tried to heal him the way she did Daniel.  She closed her eyes and concentrated.  Opening her eyes she still saw a fatal wound.  “It’s not working; I don’t have enough magic left in me.”  Emma stood and looked around the ship, she cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted, “Robin!” she caught sight of the hooded figure in the crowd.  

Fighting his way through the horde of pirates Robin made his way to Emma.  He saw Jefferson bleeding and Hook writhing in pain on the floor.  “What’s going on?”

“How did you save John from Hook’s poison?” Emma pleaded. 

Robin pulled his hood off his face and got a better look at Jefferson’s arm, “From Lake Nostos, its water has healing capabilities.”

“Well let’s go than.”  Emma said.

“Emma, we’re in the middle of the ocean and his wound is fatal.  Even with the help of the fairies he wouldn’t survive even half of the journey.”

“We have to try something, I can’t use magic.”

“I almost forgot.”  Robin said sticking his hand in his satchel, he cried in pain when he felt the jagged shards of glass cut his fingers.  He pulled the mirror from his bag, it was broken to pieces, the shards of glass fell on the dock, “It’s broken.  I’m sorry; you won’t be able to get your magic back.”

Emma shook her head, “It’s not that I don’t have magic, I do.  I remember,” she admitted, “It’s that I don't have enough magic.”  Emma thought quickly for other means of helping Jefferson.  They couldn’t get to Lake Nosto’s, they couldn’t use her magic.  There was only one other form of magic Emma had ever used before and she had to believe that it would work again.  Jefferson’s eyes were closed a slow rise and fall in his chest showed her he was still breathing, but she could tell the fight had left his body.

She kneeled by his side, “Jefferson.   If you can hear me, what I’m about to do might shock you for once but, I really hope it works.”  His head was lolled forward and she brought her hand to his cheek lifting his face.  She brought her lips to his for the second time.  Unlike their first kiss time didn’t slow for her again, she already remembered she knew the truth.  With her eyes closed she couldn’t be sure if this was working until she felt for a split second Jefferson reciprocate the kiss before he pulled away.  He gasped for air and coughed fitfully.  “Are you okay?” she questioned.

He looked at his arm a glow of light encircled it healing his wound, “How did you…?” he narrowed his eyes at her everything clicked.  It made sense now why she was so skittish after he kissed her in Hook’s quarters, for some reason Rumplestilsken was right. 

“We can’t talk about this now; we need to finish this fight.”  Emma changed the subject standing.  She helped Jefferson to his feet and turned to look at Hook, but he was gone. 

* * *

 

John swung his dagger for the sixth time.  He was never a killer in Neverland but in the Enchanted Kingdom he had learned to buck up.  Life was something precious but in order to savior the lives of others you had to sacrifice your own.  He had to admit he was surprised at the commitment of those they had encountered the past few days.  Emma, Graham, Jefferson and her son Henry; they were all liabilities but he watched as they fought off the pirates for his sister.  His own dagger met the steel of other’s swords deflecting and pushing them backwards.  He felt like they were being watched over almost, in a few encounters he should’ve been struck but something was keeping the pirates swords from meeting the target.  One question kept running through his mind though, ‘Where was Wendy?’

He fought his way to the barracks slashing pirates along the way.  He had pressed himself against a door when two men came towards him.  He held his hands up in defeat but quickly drew his dagger when they got closer, striking the belly of the man in front of him; but not before he felt the strike of the sword from the other man.   It grazed him gingerly scratching his flesh; John turned driving the dagger deep into the second pirate.  

Sword fighting came easy to him.  In Neverland he was scared with the idea of war but now he had understood it was inevitable.  John grew to have no fear, the risk would give a reward.  His dagger sliced the neck of foes, jabbed into the bellies of others.  John wondered where his sister rest for she was his one concern even after facing all his horrors.  He sought the rooms leading to the depths of the ship seeking his sister.   “Wendy?” he called out hearing nothing but his echo.  He shut the door and glanced around the vessel.  John turned his head seeking for his kin. 

“John!” She cried from the back of the ship, and that was when he saw Hook with the claw clamped around his sister’s neck.  The short sword was in his other hand poking into her collar.  John watched as they moved; the sword clipped her neck unexpectedly sending a trickle of blood down her throat.  Hook pushed her to her knees and John stepped forward reaching out his hand for her; he felt the slice of the sword through his hand as he reached for her.  The sword struck through John’s hand forcing him backwards and pressing him against the cabin of the ship. 

Hook grinned, “My have you grown.”  He clenched a hand around Wendy’s hair wrenching her head backwards, “Come to save your dear sister have you?”

“Let her go.” John said through clenched teeth his hand burning from the pain. 

Hook lifted Wendy to her feet with his hand still gripped to her head.  He looked from Wendy to John.  “I think I’d much rather have the pair.”  He drew his sword from John’s hand and struck forward.

* * *

 

The rain was slowing coming to an end.  The ship’s battle slowly subsiding, the pirates had dwindled; some jumped ship but most met their finish at the end of steel.  The pirates weren’t the only ones who lost companions; Emma saw a few dead merryman and was terrified that she’d see Henry.  Emma, Robin and Jefferson found Graham and Henry at the back of the ship; Emma scooped Henry into a huge hug grateful to see his face, “Where is John?” Robin asked. 

“He went to find Wendy.” Henry said muffled into Emma’s arms as she squeezed him tighter. 

Robin climbed the rungs on a pole; looking across the ship he saw Wendy and John with none other than the Captain.  “He’s over there.” He pointed after jumping off the pole.  The group fought off the remaining pirates to where Robin had seen them but they only found Wendy with Hook.  She had jumped onto Hook’s back as he writhed trying to get her off; she was clawing at his face and crying out.  Graham drew an arrow pointing it at Hook. 

“Wendy.” Robin said catching her attention. 

She fell from Hook’s back, her face drenched in tears, “Peter!” She cried getting to her feet and running into his arms.  “Peter…” Wendy tried to talk to him and he rubbed her back soothingly.  Her words were jumbled and making no sense.

“It’ll be alright.”  He repeated.

“He killed him!” She finally choked out, “He killed John!” 

Emma stepped past Hook, Graham’s arrow still drawn at him.  She found John on the wall behind Hook. A sword going straight through his back, blood sputtered from his mouth.  “He’s over here.” She cried.

Henry rushed forward, “Do something Mom!”  He cried, “Heal him!”

Emma looked to Henry, “I can’t kid.  I used up all my magic.”

“You have to try mom!”

She pulled the sword from John’s back and cupped the wound with her hands, for a second time that night she tried to heal using magic, and for a second time she failed.  She put her fingers to his pulse; the soft drum under her fingers never came.  “He’s gone.” 

Wendy cried into Robin’s chest as he pulled her closer to him.  He shed tears of his own; John had been a brother to him.

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I really must be going.”  Without them realizing it, Hook had inched away from them towards the railing, “I said I always saved this for a rainy day.” He held up a clear bean and tossed it behind him, “So long!” He shouted as Graham’s arrow hit him in the shoulder, but he had already dived into the ocean and into the whirlwind the bean had created.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confronts her true feelings.

**Chapter 13**

**Word Count 4420**

The bodies of John and the fallen Merrymen floated on rafts along the shore.  The deceased drifted into the blue depths of the sea; the bodies on the raft swaying with the rhythm of the ocean.  Emma drew her bow with the flaming arrow and pulled the string seeking the raft of one of her fallen comrades.  The arrow blended in with those shot from her friends, her eye followed hers as it struck John’s raft setting it ablaze. 

Emma had her arm wrapped around Henry as they watched the rafts disappear into the sea, the orange and yellow burn of the fire sitting on the horizon.  Robin, who had asked that they now call him Peter, was holding Wendy off towards the side of their group.  She was nestled into his shoulder her body heaving with her tears.

Henry, Emma, Graham and Jefferson left the beach giving Peter, Wendy and the Merrymen time to mourn those they lost.  Silence inflicted them, words were lost in sadness. 

Henry dipped his head into Emma’s arm, “I don’t understand.”  He murmured, he pulled his head away from Emma’s shoulder and looked at her, “You had magic mom… why didn’t it work?”

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat before she was saved once again from Jefferson.  “You see Henry, Emma’s magic is like a battery.  She was charged to full but after using it during the fight she didn’t have enough to bring John back.”

Graham shook his head confused, “That doesn’t make any sense.  We got there at the start of the battle and I’m sure that Emma and Peter didn’t find each other until it was nearly over.  There would’ve been no time for Emma to use up all of her magic after seeking the truth through the mirror.”  He looked at Emma, “You should’ve been able to bring him back.”  He couldn’t mask the accusation in his voice.

Emma and Jefferson glanced at each other, it was enough for Graham to realize there was a very important chapter he was missing to this story.  “Henry, could you please leave us for a moment?” Emma asked.  Her heart ached even requesting it.  He complied and walked back onto the beach listening to the stories of the fallen Merrymen.

“I think you really need to explain everything.”  Graham said a frown on his face.

“I didn’t mean—“Jefferson started but Emma had automatically cut him off.

“No, I have to do this.”  Emma stated, “I’m sorry but I need to ask if you could leave too.”  She looked over her shoulder at Graham, a gesture she remembered in the heat of battle.  Turning back to Jefferson she felt a pit in her stomach.  “I just really have to do this on my own,” she swallowed and wiped the tears from her eyes before they could escape.  Their entire trip in the Kingdom had been too much for her, and now that it was coming to an end an intense emotion escaped her before she could take control of it. 

Jefferson left Graham and Emma.  He had to admit he was confused himself.  His relationship with Emma had changed over the course of this trip without him even realizing it.

Emma took a moment to herself before turning and facing Graham.  She could see the hurt in his eyes and she hated it.  “I’m not sure where to start.” She swallowed and cleared her throat Graham’s silence eating away at her, “You already know that I fainted aboard the ship and that Jefferson found a way on-board.  He found me in Hook’s quarters and we had a few moments alone.”  Emma said everything slowly as she thoroughly processed everything she wanted to say, “He informed me about what was going on; Hook and Gold have a past, Gold knew about Peter and was anticipating there would be a battle, Hook wants magic—anyways, he told me that Hook couldn’t know my—my true worth, he left and then I met Wendy,”  Emma exhaled she was over a large hump of her story but she was approaching the hardest part, “ After Wendy left the room I thought Jefferson was returning on his own when in fact Hook was with him.  I sort of blew our cover accidentally.”

“Emma I’m not sure I need the entire—“

“—I promise, I’m getting there.”  She sighed before continuing, “Hook needed an answer, why did we know each other?  Jefferson covered for us, he said I was his wife.”  Graham’s body tensed but he remained silent, “In order to validate our cover he kissed me.”

A small laugh escaped Graham, he couldn’t help it.  All of the fears he held, they were all validated, they all had reason.  Emma made him believe that she there wasn’t anything he had to worry about but now he could see otherwise, “And then you remembered?”  He shook his head and Emma knew she heard him mumble, “I knew it.”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen.  I didn’t know he would kiss me, Graham I didn’t want it to happen.  But it did.”  She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.  “I don’t know Graham.  The memories I saw with him in Wonderland, it was a home for me Graham.  It was my first real home.”  She sighed and looked at him, “I know they’re old memories but actually remembering everything, seeing it all flash before my eyes—it brings up a lot of old feelings, you know?”   

He turned away from her looking at the ocean, his problem seemed rather mundane as the last of the flame was visible in the sea; but he couldn’t help the way he felt.  “So what now Emma?”  He was done with accusing her, he didn’t want to force her in either direction, but he felt she needed to make a decision.

“These things can be platonic though right?” She asked, “I mean I saved Henry and he is my son.  I don’t… I can’t.”

“…love him?” Graham finished for her.  “Emma you can hardly say the word, let alone say true loves kiss.”  He faced her placing his hand on her shoulder.  “So what happened after this?  I saw you with Peter, I figured that was when he gave you the mirror.”

“The mirror was already shattered,” Emma admitted, “I needed him to tell me how to save Jefferson. The poison in Killian’s hook was killing him.”

Graham exhaled, “And how did Peter help you save him?”

Emma looked towards the ground, “He didn’t.  I—“ the words caught in her mouth refusing to release.

“Say it Emma.”  She turned away from him and shook her head, Graham moved behind her, “Emma, for both of our sakes, please, you need to say it.”

Emma turned to face Graham, she could hardly look at his face; the pain she caused clearly visible upon it.  “I gave him true loves kiss.”

Relief swept over Graham’s face, the fact that she admitted that made it feel a little easier to handle, “Look, I know these past few weeks have been strenuous, for all of us.  I know that we’ve all changed, even Henry, but honestly Emma stop lying to yourself.  The fact that you acknowledged that you shared a distinct moment with Jefferson is a huge step. If you have feelings for him, if you have feelings for me.  Just be honest with yourself, it’ll be better for all of us.” 

Emma nodded as a tear slipped from her eye, “I thought fairytales were supposed to be easier than this.” 

Graham pulled her into a hug, “Sorry love but I’m not sure the same rules apply anymore.”  He nestled his head into her hair, “Just promise me Emma, whatever you decide it’ll be because it’s what makes you happy; not because it’ll make me happy; not because it’ll make him happy; but because it’ll make _you_ happy.” 

Emma nodded into his chest.  “I promise.”

Jefferson cleared his throat upon approaching them and slowly Emma and Graham separated.  “I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said honestly, “But I think we’re going to walk back to camp and from their go back to my parents, get Daniel and finally go home.” 

Graham nodded and looked between Jefferson and Emma, “I’ll get Henry.  Maybe on the walk back you two can finally talk things over.” He nodded his head and retreated to the beach to find Henry. 

As their group began the trek into the woods Emma and Jefferson remained at the back of the group.  Neither of them knew what to say but Jefferson broke the ice. 

He looked at her, “I thought I tricked Hook you know?  We signed a magical parchment that would provide you and I with immunity but I suppose he bested me somehow, it seems I was dying for a moment there before you… um, well...” Jefferson trailed off, “It’s weird though when I signed the paper with my blood; I even pricked my finger with his Hook, you’d think the poison would’ve taken effect then but it didn’t.”  He continued to let his brain whirr at Emma’s silence affixing the pieces of the puzzle in place.  “Although it’s a poison right?  It shouldn’t have been broken anyway.  Maybe I’m wrong, maybe the immunity worked just not in the way I thought.”  He changed the topic at Emma’s quietness, “Well, the hats you made should work now.  We should rest for the night long enough for you to charge some magic and then we can finally go home.” 

“It’ll be good to see my Mom and Dad again.” Emma finally spoke up, “It’ll be nice to have my family back.”  She smiled.

“I can’t argue with you there.  Although I’m not sure how Grace will welcome me.  I must admit that before we left I couldn’t bring myself to get the courage to confront her.”

Emma stopped and pulled Jefferson by the arm, “After the curse broke you didn’t try to talk to her?”

Jefferson shook his head, “I thought if I could help you guys-- if Grace saw me do something good for once…” he trailed off and turned from Emma, “Maybe she wouldn’t think I was all bad.”

Emma frowned and stepped closer to him, “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

He sighed and took a step forward, “We should probably catch up to them.” 

She reached for his hand and drew him back, “We can catch up in a second but right now we’re talking about you.  Look Jefferson, you’ve had 28 years to wallow in self-pity.  You had no other option but to suffer.  Not anymore.”

“That’s easy for you to say Emma, you have a perfect family, a perfect son, a perfect life.”

“I’m not perfect.  Henry believes that I’m this savior and that I’m some sort of superhero but I keep disappointing him at every turn.  I am breaking Graham’s heart because I don’t know what I want, hell I was too scared to even say the words ‘true loves kiss’ up until a few minutes ago.” Emma shook her head, “My parents expect me to fill this void that they missed out on when they lost the chance to raise me but I just can’t bring myself to entertain the thought that I’m still a child or that I should be treated like one.”  

Jefferson chuckled, “My mistake.”  He sighed, “The last time I talked to Grace I promised her I’d be back for tea and then I never returned.  Regina tricked me.  The amount of people who go through the hat must return and when she brought me to Wonderland, she refrained from telling me it was to return with her father, that’s why I was stuck in Wonderland.”

“How come you never told me that before?”  She asked.

“I don’t know.” He admitted, “I think some part of me just thought you would hate me too, and aside from the March Hare and the Dormouse you were my only other friend.” 

Emma squeezed his hand, “Grace will understand, you just need to give her a chance.  She loves you and she’ll forgive you no matter what.” 

“That’s easy for you to say.”  Jefferson stated, “Grace has the option of loving another father, but you can only love one Hatter.”

Emma’s jaw dropped and she smacked him in the chest, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He laughed, “I meant because you only have one of me where Grace has two options for a father.  I didn’t mean because of the ‘unspeakable moment’.”  His fingers air quoting the last two words.

She tried to conceal her smirk, “Come on let’s catch up.” 

Jefferson looked ahead where their party was barely visible in the woods.  “Emma?” he looked at her and smiled, “Thanks.  It’s good to have a friend again.”

Emma watched as Jefferson followed their team.  She still had no idea what she wanted but she was relieved that they were finally returning home.  As she followed Jefferson into the woods she tried to collect her thoughts.  Before coming to Storybrooke she had only been in love once before, to Henry’s father. Through the fall of their relationship she built a wall around her heart and now that it had finally crumbled down she decided it was time to be honest with herself. 

She was falling for Graham before he died, when he came back to her it felt like they picked up right where they left off without even realizing that they both had changed.  She had let down her guards, allowed herself to become a part of a family, accepting that magic was real, but most of all she had found a place in the world.  Even since then she had changed even more drastically, she had taken a life, she had given life back and she not only believed in magic but she was capable of it. 

It wasn’t just that though, Emma couldn’t look at Jefferson the same anymore.  She was stubborn about him before, she thought she understood the entire story but she hadn’t, not until she had remembered their history together.   Just the other day she had told Graham that she could forgive Jefferson but couldn’t ever love him and now a piece of her knew that she was wrong. 

She couldn’t deny anymore that there was something about Jefferson, but there was something about Graham too.  Her heart wasn’t ready to make a choice yet and thankfully she didn’t need to because they had just arrived back at the camp. 

Emma changed from her corset back to her jeans and leather jacket inside the tent and emerged to find Jefferson showing Henry the way to his mother’s house on the map while Graham finished packing the little supplies they had come with.  “Think we’ll make it before it gets dark?” Emma asked securing the dagger Peter had given her inside her belt. 

“It isn’t that far of a walk, the hardest part is already behind us.”  Jefferson said.

Peter and Wendy made their way to the group, “We wanted to thank you for all of your help.” Wendy said, “But—“she turned to Peter and he nodded giving his approval, “—we were wondering if maybe we could come with you.” 

“There isn’t anything left for us here.” Peter frowned, “The merrymen don’t need me anymore, I’ve taught them all I can and I talked with Will Scarlett, he will continue the legacy of Robin Hood.”

“We need to get away from Captain Hook.”  Wendy added, “He’s been a burden to us for years and we need to find peace without worrying he’ll find us somehow.”

Emma nodded, “We don’t control Storybrooke, and we really have no place deciding if you can come with us or not, that’s really up to you.  However, I do hope maybe this will give you some peace of mind, I’m Sherriff in Storybrooke and when the curse there was broken many missing people turned up.  One in particular we couldn’t perform a DNA check on but he was completely mangled by a crocodile.  It only makes sense to me that it was Captain Hook.”

“Emma—“Graham interrupted, “I was Sherriff for a long time too, and I don’t want Peter or Wendy to get their hopes up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just because you found a body mauled by a crocodile doesn’t mean that it’s Hook.” Graham proclaimed, “It could’ve been anyone really.”

“Plus Killian didn’t lose his hand to a crocodile.  That was only in the movies.”  Jefferson added.  “The crocodile would be Rumplestilsken in this situation.”

Emma exhaled, “Well, I was hoping to give you some piece of mind but I guess I’m wrong, although like I said, we have no right to say if you can come with us or not so if you would like to come then by all means.” 

Peter and Wendy both nodded, “Yes I think this is what we both need right now.”

Emma smiled, “Alright are we almost ready than?” she asked Jefferson and Graham who both nodded.  “Peter, Wendy, get whatever it is you need to take with you and say goodbye.  To be honest, I don’t think we can guarantee that you’ll ever return again.”

Peter scooped his arm around Wendy and led her to the group of merrymen.  The merrymen all hugged Wendy goodbye.  She took a step back letting Peter have a moment with the people he called family for years.  Peter gave his final hug to Will and removed his cloak handing it to him finally vanquishing his ties to Robin Hood. 

“Are we ready?”  Emma asked when Wendy and Peter returned to them with the merrymen in tow.  They finished saying their goodbyes and began the walk through the forest to Jefferson’s house. 

Jefferson’s mother welcomed them and their new companions with open arms.  They entered the house to find Daniel healthy and happy helping Jefferson’s’ mother prepare their supper which now had to be tripled to account for their unexpected company. 

 As the house filled up with tales of their journey, the smell of hot food and the warmth of the fire, Emma took an opportunity to dip into the crafting room.  She quietly worked as the laughter filled her ears.  She stitched by hand the fabric around the brim of the hat.  She secured the shiny purple fabric with pins inside the hat and continued to sew it together with needle and thread. 

“You’re getting good at that.”  Emma jumped startled by the sound of his voice.  She looked up and saw Jefferson standing by the entrance to the door.  “Don’t mind me, keep going.”  He took a seat across from her and watched as her hands secured the fabric to the inside of the hat.  To someone else it would look like an ordinary task but to Jefferson watching someone else’s hands do something as trivial as sewing was mesmerizing to him.

Emma placed the finished hat on the table and looked at Jefferson, “I wanted to make sure I could get it to work before we all wake up tomorrow morning expecting to go back home and I can’t put magic in the hat.”

Jefferson smirked, “Emma.  You have nothing to worry about, and I’ll prove it to you.  You have enough magic to create a portal with the hat.  Here try it.”  He handed her the hat from the table.

Reluctantly she took it but set it on the ground and spun it like she had before.  Sure enough a small waft of purple smoke emerged from the hat, Emma laughed and smiled, she had done it.  She leapt into Jefferson’s arms hugging him, “We’re going home.”

He lifted her into his arms and spun her around in a circle.  “I always knew you could do it.” He said into her hair as he set her feet back on the ground. 

Emma looked up at him and smiled, he had always known hadn’t he.  “Jefferson—“Emma began, “There’s this unexplainable link between us.  What if Gold and Graham are right?”  She paused turning her eyes away from him for a moment in embarrassment.  “I walked through the forest with one all-consuming thought-- maybe they are right, maybe I was afraid there was something more, and maybe we owe it to ourselves to just have one kiss where we both know that its coming and neither of us are caught off guard, we can know for real if there is something between us.” 

Jefferson’s head tipped forward and grazed the top of Emma’s.   He hadn’t felt love in his heart since Grace’s mother but Emma pulled the strings deep inside of him that no one had touched for decades.  “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

Emma dipped her head away from his looking into his eyes, “Just one kiss, then we can know without a doubt.”

His head drew away from her, “I suppose that could work.”  They gazed in each other’s eyes neither of them advancing to the next step, “For crying out loud Princess.”  Jefferson took her by the neck drawing her lips to his.  There were no curses to break, no poisons to cure.  Just the two of them, kissing without the attachments of the greatest magic of all.

Emma hadn’t noticed when her hands drifted to his hair tugging at his tresses.   Jefferson’s hands held her waist pulling her closer to him. 

“Oh dear.”  Jefferson’s’ mothers voice pulled them apart faster than the speed of light; she turned quickly, “I’m sorry Jeff— dinner is ready.”  She left through the door the curtain falling behind her.

A laugh escaped Emma as Jefferson pulled her closer, “I think that could very well be the most awkward moment Mama has ever walked in on.”

Emma smiled, “Come on.  We don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

They exited the room helping Jefferson’s mom place the food at the table.  She made sure not to ask what sort of meat they were consuming because she was almost positive she didn’t recognize it.

The night flew by quickly.  With the weight of the battle subsiding; the adults relished in the spirits of the Enchanted Kingdom.  Aside from Peter and Wendy who were used to the alcohols of the realm the rest of the group were passed out in the living room while Henry took Jefferson’s childhood room.

Jefferson’s mother awoke them at the crack of dawn.  “Now dear please remember to return to your mother.” He nodded and hugged her.

Emma walked up to the pair a top hat in her hand, “I’ve charmed this hat for you, I know that yours was lost to the kingdom but now your husband can return to his regular life.”  She smiled, “I hope the best for you two.” 

Jefferson’s mother took Emma’s hands’ in her own.  She had never seen her son fall in love with anyone but she couldn’t deny the effect Emma held over him.  “Take care of him dear.  He may not look it but he’s quite fragile.” 

Emma scooped Jefferson’s mother into a hug, “I will.”  She said before releasing her.  “Are we ready?” She asked turning to her group. 

“Since you know our destination now Emma you can guide the hat to Storybrooke.” Jefferson took the timepiece from his pocket turning the dials to 12.  “I’ve reset the clock, this will bring us to Storybrooke’s current timeline.  We’ve probably missed a few months but we shouldn’t have missed much.”

Emma gripped the second hat in her hands.  She closed her eyes spinning the hat on the ground and reaching for her party.  Four of them had come and now they were returning as seven, Daniel, Henry, Graham, Emma, Jefferson, Peter, Wendy, their interlocking circle fueling the hat generating a vortex around them sucking them inside the hat.  Their hands intertwining fighting the winds of the portal, twirling them and tossing them around.  They fell to the ground; their interlacing circle finally breaking.

Graham was the first to rise helping Emma to her feet.  Awaking their friends they began to take in their surroundings.  They were back in the mines of Storybrooke; the very location they had left for the Enchanted Kingdom.

Emma smiled as Henry jumped into her arms, “You did it mom!” he laughed as they parted, “You brought us back home!”  They followed Henry back the way they came to the elevator shaft; Wendy, Peter, Daniel and Henry rode it first.  Emma, Graham and Jefferson all waiting in silence.  They all fought the tension between them, but even as they rode up the elevator shaft it was there.

The three of them bumped into their party as they reached ground level, “What’s going on?” Emma questioned; Jefferson and Graham both reaching to steady her.

“I think we might’ve walked in on a bigger problem.”  Peter said pointing to the shore.  They were miles away from the docks but Hook’s ship was still visible dipping in and out of the waves.  The black and white flag with a skull and swords wafting in the wind. 

Emma looked at the sky a deep gray cloud overhead, turning to Jefferson she scowled.  “What’s going on, how is Hook here?”

Jefferson pulled the timepiece from his pocket.  His eyes grew wide and he tapped the glass, “This has to be wrong.”

Emma pulled the clock from his hands gazing at the time, “Doesn’t seem too far off to me it say its 1:20.”

Jefferson nodded reaching for the time piece in Emma’s hand.  He held her hand in his pointing to the glass, “See that glare in the back?”  He lifted her hand above their head the watch catching the light of the sun; the year 2017 glinting off the background of the watch. 

Emma let her hand drop from Jefferson’s.  “We’ve been gone for five years?”  She questioned turning to Jefferson, her hands went to his shirt automatically she gripped the cloth pulling him towards her.  Unlike the previous time she had gripped Jefferson’s clothes her hands didn’t rest at his collar they grasped at his back as her face burrowed deep into his chest. 

Her head pulled away from him and finally she had seen what had taken place in their absence.

Deep in the middle of Storybrooke where the clock tower once stood was an enormous castle, one large enough; one fit for a queen.

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays!  I want to mention that I was inspired by Jefferson and Emma’s first ‘no strings attached kiss’ by Dan and Blair (Gossip Girl) ‘s first kiss,  some of the lines are similar but I hope the unexpected love/friendship is displayed between the two. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's party returns to Storybrooke to find that they've been gone for five years.

**Chapter 14**

**Word Count 1744**

“No!” Henry cried catching sight of the castle.  “It can’t be hers!” 

Emma reached for him and drew him towards her, “We don’t know its Regina’s yet Henry.”  She looked up to Graham, “If there were a problem in Storybrooke where would everyone go?”  Emma knew that the realistic option was that the castle was Regina’s but she couldn’t bring herself to break Henry’s heart.

He paced around the entrance to the mine, “It’d have to be Granny’s.  She’s the toughest person here, it’s close enough to the castle but I’m sure she’s got traps and locks on it that no one could enter without her permission.”

Emma nodded, “Then that’s where we’ll head.”   She led the seven of them towards Granny’s and hoped that they’d find the answer.

As they neared the castle they took in its immense size.  The tower neared the tops of the sky.  A very Evil Queen look screamed from the décor of the castle; dark colors, spikes, and one other thing Emma could feel that the others couldn’t, a vast amount of magic radiated from it.

When they reached Granny’s the front door was barricaded.  “How do you suppose we get in there?  We don’t want to alarm them, Granny’s a good shot.” Graham said. 

“Peter, whistle,” Emma requested, “and when you do just think in your head ‘This is Emma, I’ve come with friends.  Let us in’.”  Emma stated. 

Peter furrowed his brow, “I really don’t understand how this is going to get us in there.”

Emma smiled and placed her hand on Henry’s back, “I’ve learned from my son to have faith in a storybook, and from what I know about Snow White, my mother, is that she can communicate with birds.  I know you’re not a bird but I’m hoping--” Emma placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder and closed her eyes “—I’m hoping with a little magic she can understand you.”  Peter whistled loudly the sounds of a robin filled the air just as a gold spark radiated from Emma.

* * *

 

Storybrooke was no longer safe and those that feared the Queen or knew better made a home at Granny’s, the rest were left to fend for themselves.  After the Queen reclaimed her crown it was obvious that no one was safe.  People’s loved ones went missing, and there was only one woman to blame.

Snow had taken her own loses these past five years.  After reuniting with her daughter and grandson she had lost them.  She hoped somehow they were safe in the Enchanted Kingdom and simply couldn’t find their way home or maybe they just couldn’t complete their task.  Though she feared the worst, she knew in the short time she had known her daughter that she was determined and she would try anything to get back to her family.  Those weren’t Snow’s only losses, Sneezy and Dopey had died in the war against the Queen, there memories forever living in their brothers. 

Charming was Snow’s greatest loss.  She knew in her heart that he wasn’t dead, she called it an instinct, but for over a year know he, along with some of Storybrooke’s other residents, had been captured by the Queen.

Snow had taken up knitting during their off times.  Living in Granny’s was no easy task.  Clothes, food, the things that seemed to magically appear in Storybrooke during the curse were now absent.  Their former jobs as school teachers and therapists were obsolete and instead their time was focused on supplying their town with the things that they needed.    

She had always heard that knitting was therapeutic but she never really understood just how much until she became mesmerized by the knits and purls.  The yarn intertwining with itself as she worked it from one needle to the other.  “Don’t forget about tension dear.”  Granny said emerging from the kitchens.  Snow loosened her grip around the yarn, she still had a ways until knitting was truly relaxing. 

“Sorry Granny.”  Snow forced a grin.

“That’s alright dear you’re still ---“Snow cut Granny off as something caught her ear. 

Snow gasped, “Granny take down the defenses.”

“Foolish girl why would I do such a thing.”

Snow stood her needles and yarn falling to the ground without a second thought, “Because my daughter is outside right now.”

Granny didn’t need to hear another word, “Nova!” she called to the fairy, “Let down the defenses.”

Nova nodded pulling her wand from her pocket.  She waved her wand in the air muttering a spell that Snow couldn’t hear.  A force of magic escaped from the diner.  Snow threw back the door to Granny’s pushing the barricade from the door, “Emma!” She cried running to her daughter.  She enveloped her in her arms and reached for her grandson pulling him into the hug as well. 

Emma smiled holding onto her family, “Your hair.” She laughed tugging on Snow’s locks that now reached below her shoulders.

Snow smiled, “I’ve grown it back out.”   
  
“It’s beautiful.”  Emma grinned pulling her mother into a deeper hug, “Where is James?”

Snow frowned pulling away from Emma and looking around at the rest of her party, “There’s a lot you need to know Emma as I’m hoping there is something you need to tell us as well.  ” She caught sight of Daniel and captured him in a hug, “I’m so glad you’re here.” She pulled away from him and caught the small smile on his face.

“Snow.” He said simply, “It’s only felt like days for me but for you it must be---“

“Decades.” She laughed, “Please come in.”

Snow led Emma’s party inside the diner, Jefferson and Emma the last to enter.  “I need to find my daughter Emma.” Jefferson stated taking hold of Emma’s hands, “I need to find her.” He turned to leave.

Emma grabbed his arm, “No.  I can’t let you leave not when we don’t know what’s going on.  I promise we’ll find Grace, but after we understand what is truly going on here.”

Jefferson’s head dipped forward as he complied, “And once we find out what’s going on in this town?”

“Then we’ll find her.”  Emma stated.  Jefferson nodded reluctantly bringing Emma’s fingertips to his lips, “I trust you Emma.”

She smiled as they entered Granny’s together.

* * *

 

Regina sat in her quarters at the top of her tower.  She had never felt so much rage before.  The loss of Daniel drove her to becoming the Evil Queen, but the loss of Henry; that was something on its own.  It had been a long time since she had felt so powerful; as mayor she had power; but as Queen she had complete control.  After the curse broke and the retched savior and her friends left town with her son she had no other choice but to inflict pain on the inhabitants of this town. 

Although Regina wasn’t working alone.  She had three companions who were helping her in her reign.  Storybrooke had more royalty than deemed necessary but since there were so many individuals with titles before, Regina could only opt to return them.  King George was an asset, he hated the Charming Family just as much as she did and he was prepared to do anything to hurt them.  That was exactly why Charming had been locked up in seclusion for over the past year. 

The curse didn’t operate the way Regina had initially planned. She assumed everyone wouldn’t have their happy ending and when Emma had come to town all of the tiny strings started getting put into place.  Snow and Charming, Nova and Grumpy, Cinderella and Thomas; Emma had created an effect on the people in Storybrooke reuniting them despite their curse.

Sidney entered Regina’s quarters, “Your Majesty your presence is requested by the Pirate.”   
  
Regina had threatened to return him to his mirror but Sidney had remained loyal to her so she hadn’t.  “Let him enter.”

The door to her room opened and Hook entered.  “Regina.” He grinned.  “I’ve brought you a present.”

She approached him slowly.  Over the years her attire had reverted back to something similar to what she would’ve worn in the Kingdom.  Tight, dark, and gorgeous. 

“Well where is it?  One customarily doesn’t claim they have a present if they don’t bring it.”  Regina said.

Killian raised his hook shining it on a piece of cloth, “I suppose I should rephrase myself.  There isn’t a physical present, one we shall capture together.” 

Regina smiled as she glided closer towards him, “And what’s so special about this catch?”

Hook captured a ribbon on Regina’s gown under his hanger, he pulled on it unlacing the ties of a bow.  “They are some foes I encountered in the Enchanted Kingdom, I know how you enjoy keeping tabs on the citizens of Storybrooke.”  He held in his hand his retractable telescope towards Regina.  “Peer through it, maybe you’ll find something you’ll like.”

He led her to the window of her chambers pulling the telescope to its fullest.  He held the scope between his fingers as Regina lifted her eye to it. 

She pulled away quickly sneering.  “Is this some sort of a joke?” she questioned ripping the scope from Hook’s claw and holding it in her own hands.  She focused on Granny’s as she watched her son dip inside of the restaurant.  Emma and Jefferson remained out front.  She watched their exchange before they too disappeared inside.  She observed as the enchantment that protected Granny’s once again entrapped itself around the Diner. 

She pushed the telescope in and handed it to Hook, her sneer remained intact.  “That woman has my son.”  She pressed her finger against Hook shoving him backwards.  “Find a way to get him back.” 

Hook grinned, “That I will.”  He assured, “As long as those other two are mine.” 

Regina laughed, “Sorry Hook, you can’t claim them.  I’ve already captured their loved ones.  All I need now is to capture them.”

“That my Queen, I can assist you with.”  He grinned clasping her hand and bringing it to his lips, “I wish to see them dead and buried.”

Regina laughed as he brought her hand to his lips.  “My dear Hook.  You’ll get your request, I promise you that.”  As he stood her hand remained in his.  “Together we will bring them down.  Before you leave though, just one thing.  Let my mother know the battle is about to start.  The savior has returned to Storybrooke.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and the residents of Storybrooke devise a plan against the Queen.

**Chapter 15**

**Word Count 2399**

“How many people are missing?”  Emma asked as Snow finished the tale, James was captured by the Queen along with Belle, Red, and Blue.

“Gold is assisting us.  He doesn’t live here at Granny’s but I’m sure he keeps himself safe.”  Snow said.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Emma asked, “He wasn’t necessarily helpful in the Enchanted Kingdom.”

Snow shook her head, “He’s a different man now Emma.  He is devoted to Belle.  He has been on his very best behavior, and when Regina took Belle he vowed to get her back.”

“And I vow to get back Blue,” Peter spoke up, he had stayed quiet up until now, “She is a very treasured friend of mine I won’t let her be held captive.”

Snow nodded towards him, “We will try to free them all.”

Emma sighed bringing the topic back to Gold, “I can see where he might change but that doesn’t mean I trust him just yet.”

Henry had sat in silence as Snow told the tale of the war, those they had lost and those that were missing.  He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to his Grandmother, “We need to figure out a plan.  We have Daniel now there must be some way that she’ll become good again!” 

Snow sighed catching Daniel’s eyes, “You and I probably know her best Daniel, what do you think?”

Daniel sighed looking around at the residents of Storybrooke, “Honestly--- I don’t know this Regina.”  He answered, “I would never have thought she’d become like this.  She never had this wickedness inside her.” 

Snow frowned, “I know Daniel, believe me.  This Regina is nowhere near the one you know,” she sighed, “But I have to believe somewhere deep inside of her that the old Regina remains.”  Even through all the evil Snow had endured because of her wicked stepmother she still hoped there was some good inside of her.

“What about my daughter?” Jefferson spoke up, “Grace.  Have any of you seen her?”

Snow shook her head, “I don’t know who Grace is.”

“Paige.” Henry spoke up, “Remember from your class?”

Snow thought back, it had been years since time had started in Storybrooke but she had 28 years of teaching the same students.  Paige was top of the class, always involved in class, and a pure delight to be around.  “I’m truly sorry Jefferson but I haven’t seen her.”

Emma placed her hand on Jefferson’s arm, “We’ll find her.”  His hand entwined with hers and he nodded.

“So how do we go about this?” Graham asked. 

“First they need to know our story.” Emma said.  She recounted the events from the Enchanted Kingdom to the citizens of Storybrooke, magic, Hook, and even the fact that she was Alice; the only thing she refrained from telling them was that she experienced true loves kiss with Jefferson not once, but twice.  “I know Regina is powerful but with the fairies and me maybe we are a match for her.”

Snow shook her head, “Honestly I’m not so sure Emma.  Since you’ve been gone Regina has become even more powerful.  When she took James it was a mere snap of her fingers.  James was gone instantaneously.”  Snow knotted her hair back into a bun.  “I know he is alive.”  Snow affirmed, “I just need to see him and we can figure all of this out.”

Emma exhaled, “How do you propose we go in that castle?  It’s not like we’re immune to her magic.”  This would’ve been such a foreign subject to Emma before but the short time she had experienced magic she had held some sort of grasp for it.    

Jefferson laughed, “Emma, you keep forgetting about the swan adorning your neck.”  He reached forward fingering the small silver swan between his fingers.  “It’ll protect you from magic.”

Snow glanced between the pair, she hadn’t known Jefferson in the Enchanted Kingdom and had only experienced him for a brief moment when she was living the life of Mary Margaret, it felt so long for her but she knew for her daughter it had only been a few months ago.  “And this necklace is the same one you gave to her when she was Alice?”

Jefferson nodded releasing it, his finger grazed Emma’s skin as he let go.  “Yes.  She wore it when she met the Queen of Hearts, it protected her then, and against Hook when he jabbed her belly.” 

Emma turned to Snow, “He’s right.  I think I should be the one to try and go in there.” 

Snow stood, “I’m not so sure that’s wise Emma.  You can’t just barge into the Queen’s castle.”

Jefferson frowned, “I think I can assist.  I know Regina, probably a little better than you or Daniel.”  He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, “There was a time where I had a much darker side---“

Snow interrupted with a snicker, “Opposed to your nice kidnapping side?”

“Mom.” Emma snapped, “Jefferson saved me, if it weren’t for him I’d still be on Hook’s ship and who knows what would’ve happened to me.” 

Snow rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “I’m sorry Emma but this is going to take some getting used to.  When you left you seemed perfectly happy with Graham---“

Emma interrupted her mother, “—if you want to talk about this, fine.  But not here, not in front of my son.” 

Granny agreed, “Maybe you two should go into the kitchens and the rest of us can start discussing strategy.”

Emma and Snow retreated to the kitchens.  “I don’t know what happened while you were gone Emma but I can’t approve.”

Emma exhaled in frustration, “It isn’t for you to approve of.”  She ran her hand through her hair and looked at her mother, they now had five more years to add to their age gap but it was still hard to believe that her mother was so young.  “Maybe if I tell you the full story, you’ll have no room to disagree.  I’ve shared something special with Jefferson.  His kiss brought my life as Alice back to me.  My kiss—“Emma paused feeling such intensity, “my kiss healed the wounds that would’ve killed him.”

Snow frowned, “So what you accept it and forget about Graham?”

Emma furrowed her brows, “That isn’t how it happened.  Graham and I have shared kisses before and none of them brought my memories back, none of them helped me to believe.  Jefferson’s did.  You believe in magic, and most of all you believe in true love.  So how can you deny it when it’s right in front of your face?”  Even as Emma was saying it and defending her moments with Jefferson she hadn’t realized just how much impact it held with her.  True love, it was something she had shared with Jefferson.  “Look Snow—mom.  I never expected this to happen.  I had closed my doors with Jefferson at the beginning of our trip.  I hated that he was our guide.  And along the way I realized he was guiding me, guiding my magic, he saved me—and when he kissed me.”  She shook her head and couldn’t help the small smirk that embraced her lips, “This isn’t really a talk I expected to have with my mother but… it felt like he brought life back into me.”

Snow couldn’t help but smile, “I know what you mean.  I’ve felt that same thing.”

Emma beamed, “Then you understand?  I didn’t mean to hurt Graham---“

“—but you can’t deny true love.”

“Exactly.”  Emma smiled bashfully, “There is just something about him, and I can’t get him out of my head.”

Snow understood, when she met James she hadn’t expected to fall in love but she did.  “Have you told Graham yet?”

“I haven’t.” Emma admitted, “But I think he already knows.”

Snow nodded and wrapped her arms around her daughter, “You need to tell them both, Graham will understand.  And I’m sure that Jefferson will be delighted.  I saw his hand hover over your neck.  As much as I’d like to deny it, there was a spark of magic there.”

Emma laughed, “Don’t confuse it with mine.  With Jefferson’s help I’ve definitely taken ahold of the wheel with your world.  Sword fighting, magic.  Is it always like that in the Kingdom?”

Snow smiled releasing Emma, “It was, I just want you to be careful dear.  I know you’ve taken a grasp of magic but Regina is something on her own.” 

Emma and Snow returned to the others.  “So what’s the plan?” Emma asked.

Jefferson looked to Emma, “You and I will be entering Regina’s castle.  I will pretend that I’ve been using you for my own needs which is why I traveled with you the kingdom.   I’m sure Regina will believe me she’s always willing to see the dark in people over the light.”

Slowly Emma nodded, “And in the circumstance that she doesn’t believe you?”

“Well, I’ll be bringing you as my prisoner, I hope that will suffice.”

Emma nodded, “Let’s do it.”

“Well you certainly just won’t run in there without a plan, Emma.  We need more help in case something goes wrong.  We can’t rely on Regina to believe Jefferson.  If for some reason she suspects him than we will need an alternative.” Snow stated.

Emma sighed but agreed, “So what’s the revised plan then?”

* * *

 

Regina smiled walking through the dungeons, the silver ring of keys jingling in her hand.  She reached a cell pulling back on the piece of wood that would allow her to see in.  It was pitch black in the room but the form of a body could be seen shackled on the wall.  She closed the small window and entered the key into the door.  She pulled the heavy door back entering the chamber.  With the swish of a wrist the door closed behind her.  She created a ball of light in her hand and it remained hovering in the air. 

James was chained to the wall, his shirt had been ripped open lashes along his chest.  He made no signs of acknowledgement that anyone had entered his room.

“Wake up.”  Regina said flatly.  He made no signs of movement. “I said wake up!” She screamed slapping him across the face the ball of light behind her intensified at her rage.  James gasped for air as she slapped him his face burned like fire.  “Good.”  She grinned. 

“Re- Regina.”  James stirred he barely had the strength to lift his neck.

“Be quiet, I’m sure you’re going to be interested in hearing this.”  Regina lifted James’ chin with her finger.  She leaned in close, “Your daughter—“James’ ears perked up at the mention of her, “—has returned to Storybrooke.”  She gripped his chin harder wrenching it upwards, she glared into his eyes, “I have a surprise for her though.  Of course—“she laughed, “—I’m not going to tell you what it is but I will say this.”  She leaned in closer to his ear her lips brushing his skin as she spoke.  “I’m sure she’ll be delighted to take the cell next to you.”  She dropped his face and turned from him.  His cries for his family fading as she closed his cell once again.

* * *

 

“So everyone knows where they will be correct?” Snow said.  Granny and Graham would be on the roof of the diner with scoped crossbows.  Nova would be around the back of the castle hidden in the brush with her wand and fairy dust.  While Jefferson and Emma were infiltrating the castle, Snow, Peter and Grumpy were going to find a way inside so Snow could speak with James.  Again if any problem arose Peter would use his whistle to alert the others. 

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Henry said, “Why not use Daniel?  He is the best weapon we have.”

Emma crouched by him and placed her hand on his shoulder, “We don’t know how Regina will react once she sees Daniel.  She could think we are playing a trick on her, or he’s an imposter.  She might even try to kill him.  We need to keep his identity a secret.”

“I know the best way to keep his identity a secret.  We need to lift one of the Queens’ guard’s armor suits.” Graham suggested.

“That isn’t an easy task.  Her armors are enchanted to only be worn by loyalists.” Grumpy said then added, “This wouldn’t be the first time we’ve tried to steal from her armory.”

“Well, than I think it’s time we call upon someone who can make it look like he is from the Queen’s guard.” Jefferson suggested.  “We need Gold.”

* * *

 

Regina’s finger trailed along the brick walls of the dungeons as she neared another door.  She inserted the key into its lock and turned.  The light from the open door revealing a teenage girl in the middle of the room.  Her arms were chained to the ceiling and her legs were shackled beneath her.  She was nearly naked except for a slip.  She lifted her head slowly and gazed upon the Queen.

A smirk covered Regina’s face as she entered.  She stood behind the girl and mimicked a whip lashing through the air, nothing was in her hands but a fresh wound appeared on the girl’s back.  The girl cried in pain but the chains kept her standing.  “I can never get tired of hearing that.” Regina inhaled and turned her head running a finger along the fresh wound.  “You’ll be delighted to hear he has returned.” Regina walked in front of her and lifted her head.  “I’m sure he thinks he’ll save you.  Of course I know otherwise.” Regina laughed using her magical whip once more, “He’ll wish he never double crossed me!” She screamed just as the girl did.  Regina relinquished the enchanted whip as the girl had nearly passed out.  “I’m sure he’ll just be dying to see you.” Regina sniggered as she excited the cell. 

“Papa.” Grace whimpered the ache of the stings from the whip across her back and chest.  “Papa, I knew you’d come back for me.” The tears flowed from her eyes, but for the first time in five years they were not because of the pain from her wounds but because she knew that her Papa would come for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrating the Queen's

**Chapter 16**

**Word Count 3410**

**A/N: I want to start off with a huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this story!  I’m so glad so many of you have stuck with it and you will forever have my thanks!  I want to mention that even though our characters are back in Storybrooke I am hoping for this story to have about 5 or more chapters depending on how fast things happen and if I can think up anything to keep this story going.  I want to warn that I do use the f word once in this chapter.**

“How do I look?” Daniel questioned now adorned in the Queen’s guards armor.  It was obvious he had never worn armor before.  As a stable boy he was used to leather, the chain mail seems clunky on him.

Emma fixed the helmet and plate of armor on his chest.  “Just try to act natural.”

“She hasn’t changed a bit.” Graham murmured louder than he had expected.  “I just mean this is the same outfit from the Kingdom, you’d think it would’ve changed.  And if this hasn’t changed…” His voice trailed off in thought.

Gold rolled the cuffs of his sleeves, “Where will I be added in this plan?  If you’re infiltrating Regina’s castle I can’t help but accompany, after all my only notion is to save Belle.”

Snow nodded, “Fine.  We’re going to need your magic as well Gold.”

“As well?”  He questioned with a laugh.  

Emma rolled her eyes, “Don’t pretend you don’t remember.  It might’ve been days for me and years for you but you remember.  You knew we got to the Enchanted Kingdom somehow, you must’ve known it was me. ”

He smiled buttoning his cuffs in place, “I didn’t know it was you however, I do seem to recall that encounter Miss Swan.  You know I was merely trying to save you time.”

“And trying to kill us in the process?”  She asked.  “You sent us to Hook and you knew what would happen.”

“Not at the time dear, no I didn’t.”

Emma moved closer to him standing inches apart, “John Darling is dead because of you.  You sent us aboard Hook’s ship and you wanted one of us to die.”

As Gold finished clasping his cuffs he looked Emma in the eye, “No dear, I didn’t want one of you to die.”  He looked over her shoulder to Jefferson, “If you would’ve listened to me you wouldn’t have had to board Hook’s ship, but then again our dear Wendy would still be in his clutches wouldn’t she?”

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, “Your intentions better be kept solid… gold.”  She added in emphasis but hated how corny it sounded, “If you stray against us for one moment I swear—“

“—oh?  What is that Miss Swan?”

She leaned forward, “The Enchanted Kingdom changed me Gold, I know your true intentions and I won’t hesitate when the time comes.”

His smirk grew wider, “Truly are a Charming aren’t you?  Your father wasn’t very charming either but your Mother thought otherwise.”

Snow placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder, “We should accept his help Emma.  He is powerful, if not more, than just as much as Regina.”

 

“Then how do we use him?” Emma sneered at the imp.

* * *

 

Cora entered her room.  She had found her way to Storybrooke through Hook’s help.  Years ago he had encountered two people aboard his ship, Emma and Jefferson.  They claimed to be married and held a peculiar story.  The man, Jefferson, claimed he was a time traveler and knew about Cora and her daughter Regina.  She didn’t understand at first why she should even care about such a trivial matter until Hook told her the full story.  Jefferson and Emma’s story didn’t add up and they seemed to know a lot about the Miller’s daughter.  She began to take deeper concern with Hook’s story and when he had told her that Jefferson had imprinted his blood inside a magical parchment, she was delighted.  As an acquired magic user she could trace its origins.

With the blood from the parchment and a spell she concocted; she was able to make the parchment into a map showcasing all of the places Jefferson had been.  The Enchanted Kingdom was placed upon her map as well as many other realms, even Wonderland where she had reigned.  She wondered if she had encountered this man before but continued the search.  His imprint, like he had eluded to, has traveled to many realms.    She had deduced the other locations, she had been to them or heard of them before and what she knew of her daughter’s curse they would be somewhere unknown.  When Cora saw the unknown spot upon the map, she knew Storybrooke was their final destination. 

Luckily upon arrival she had ran into someone from her past, a former lover.  King George had thrived in the Kingdom until he had been shunned by the Shepard.  Cora knew what strings to pull and soon he too was her puppet.  When they encountered Regina she was breaking but nowhere near broken. Cora had pushed at the loss of her son and the expulsion from the town.  It hadn’t taken nearly as long as she had thought.  Regina had broken in days. 

They started with fear.  Striking down people on the streets letting the residents of Storybrooke know who was in power.  As Regina built the castle, Cora made sure the town feared her daughter.  Her daughter had power but not as near enough as Cora had wanted for her.  She wanted people in trembles, she wanted them in tears. 

Soon Regina began taking captives.  She started with the loved ones of those she hated most and drifted to a few of her own enemies.  Cora and Regina had to exude much of their magic to take Blue captive. 

A small knock arose on her door, “Mother?”  She heard Regina say through the wood.

“Yes dear?” she asked, with a flick of her wrist the door flew open revealing her daughter. 

A smile encompassed Regina’s face as she sauntered forward, “You’ll be pleased to hear that she’s returned.”

Cora grinned, “Yes, Hook told me.  The savior is back.”  Eerily she stroked her hands, if it had been anyone else it would’ve looked like she was washing the soap from her palms, but to someone who used magic they could see she was just stroking her weapons.  “And what of my Grandson?  Is he here as well?”

Regina nodded, “I did see my son.”

“What are we waiting for then?  Let’s go get him back.” 

 

“I want that as well,” Regina admitted, “But this is Snow White and her Savior daughter.  I’m sure they’ll be coming right to us without a second thought.”

* * *

 

“So everyone knows the plan then?” Emma said, her frustration couldn’t be masked.  It had only changed slightly, Gold would be entering the castle along with Snow, Peter and Grumpy.  Snow, Peter and Grumpy all donned weapons, Peter had his sword, Snow had a dagger and Grumpy had his dwarven mining axe.  When everyone nodded she continued, “Remember Daniel, don’t break character for any reason.  Everyone else stick to the plan.”

“Can’t I go?” Henry pleaded to Emma. 

She shook her head and frowned, “Sorry kid, it’s going to be dangerous.  I know you risked so much in the Kingdom and you were great, honestly.  But this is Regina and I can’t let you become a pawn in this.  Wendy will look after you.  You’ll be safest in here.”

Henry nodded slowly, “Be careful?”  He questioned hugging Emma.

“Of course.” She said releasing her son.  She watched as he turned to Wendy and asked her to tell him one of her stories.

As their party left the diner and those who weren’t entering the castle took their place Emma and Jefferson had strayed behind.  “Emma.”  He started, “I just want to remind you that whatever happens in there is…”

“Acting?” She questioned.  Unconsciously she fixed the ends of his collar her hands hovering around his neck, “I know.  And remember, don’t hold back.  We can’t be found out.”  She lowered her hands from around his collar her finger grazed his scar fleeting “We can’t let them suspect anything.  So---“ she frowned slightly, “whatever it is you need to do to prove to Regina that you are on her side… do it.”

“I understand.”  Jefferson nodded slowly, “I just want to apologize already for my actions.”  He lowered his head to hers his hands hovering around her waist.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She lifted his gaze by bringing her fingers to his chin.  His hands slid onto her hips.  “I know Jefferson, but you’re going to have to.” 

He sighed, “The person that you’re going to see in there—“he frowned and turned his eyes away from her, “That’s the old me.”

Emma turned his gaze back to her, “I know.  I’m already beginning to see the real you Jefferson.  Anything that happens in there I know is strictly, for lack of better words, business.”  Jefferson turned to leave the diner and Emma reached for his hand.  “I just have to tell you something before we go in there.  These are new feelings for me.  I honestly didn’t want to open up to the idea of us, I think in a way I was trying to hold onto Graham.”  A tear forced its way out of Emma’s eye.  She went from the Enchanted Kingdom back to Storybrooke where she thought it was safe, but she was so wrong.  If anything her life was more on the line now, “Slowly you started breaking down my walls, you constantly were getting in my head and when you kissed me, and I remembered.”  She clasped his hand in hers, “It changed me.”

Jefferson smirked and brushed her hair behind her ear, “Are you ready?”  He asked, she nodded and he bent forward planting a kiss on her forehead, “Whatever happens in there Emma, I am terribly sorry.” 

Emma and Jefferson exited the diner.  Nova had already gone around the castle to the back, a supply of fairy dust and her wand at the ready.  Granny and Graham were on the roof of the diner with crossbows.  “Are you three ready?” Snow asked Emma, Jefferson and Daniel.  Daniel was going to be the guard that had captured Jefferson and Emma at the entrance of the castle.

Jefferson pulled Emma’s arms behind her back and tied a rope around them.  It was tight incase Regina questioned it, he couldn’t give her any reason of doubt.  Just as he finished his lips brushed her ear, “I’m sorry.”  He thrust her forward in character.  Daniel had already stood at the entrance, “I’m here for the Queen!”  Jefferson shouted for all to hear, “I’m here with her savior.” 

Emma knew it was acting, but the pain was real.  She winched as he wrenched her arms upward.  As they reached Daniel he merely nodded, Emma assumed he thought it best to stay silent for as long as possible.  He wrapped on the door and waited.  Another guard opened the large double doors peering at the trio. 

“What?”

Daniel turned to Jefferson, “He’s here for the Queen.”

Once again Jefferson tapped into his former self.  His wild demeanor, his manic attitude.  This was the man he had been while working for Rumplestilsken, and the man he had become after Alice stopped visiting him in Wonderland.  Jefferson laughed pulling on Emma’s arms tighter, “I’ve captured someone I’m sure she is just dying to see.”  Emma was almost fearful of his new façade.  He had a far off look in his eye and an even eerier smile on his face.  She thought she had seen a bad side of Jefferson when he had kidnapped her but she could see that she hadn’t seen him at his worst. 

“Is she expecting you?”  The guard questioned.

Jefferson tipped his head backwards and laughed, “I assure you if you don’t let me enter with my prisoner she will kill you when she finds out.”

 

“Follow me.” The guard said leading Daniel, Jefferson and Emma through the castle.  It was the first time Emma had been in a castle and though she was tied up and undercover, it was just like she had imagined.  Yet it seemed large from the outside, the inside was grand beyond all measure.

* * *

 

Regina waited in the court room.  If she knew Snow White, which she did.  She knew that with the return of her daughter there was no way they couldn’t resist a tour of her home.  She could hear a rapping at her door.  “Enter.”  She smiled in the excitement.

Jefferson, Emma and two of her guards entered the room.

“This man requests to see you with his prisoner.” One of her guards stated.

Regina nodded taking sight of Jefferson and Emma, of course he didn’t know that his cover was already blown but that didn’t mean she couldn’t listen to his lies.  “My dear Jefferson,” She grinned, “Why it’s been years.  And I see you’ve brought me a present.”

Jefferson grinned and bent forward. “Your majesty,”

“Oh please.” She laughed clasping her chest, “Aren’t we friends?  Don’t be so formal.”

“Regina, we may be friends but you will always be my Queen.”  He smirked and bowed once more. 

“Oh please.” Emma said rolling her eyes.  She was nervous to talk at first, it was obvious that this Regina was nothing like the one she had left in Storybrooke but she knew that if she remained silent Regina would suspect something.

Jefferson turned to Emma, “Bow for your Queen!” he shouted pushing Emma to her knees.  He stood and glared at her, “I said bow!” He placed his boot on her back pushing her face lower to the ground.

Regina smiled, she always knew he was a good actor.  “That’s enough.” She said to him and he released his force on her.  “Leave her with the guards, Jeff.”  She smirked, “Join me.”

Jefferson refrained from taking a glance over his shoulder at Emma.  His heart ached for all the pain he already inflicted but he tried to mask it from appearing on his face.  Jefferson followed Regina to her tea room. 

Emma remained with her face planted across the floor, she wasn’t sure if she should move or if should stay.  Being captured by Peter, finding herself aboard Hook’s ship, those were a few of the things that had created fear in Emma this past week, but those were nothing compared to how she felt now.  She lifted her gaze slightly trying to catch sight of Regina and Jefferson but she could only hear their voices. 

“So tell me how you captured her?”  Regina questioned pouring a cup of tea for the both of them.

Jefferson idly dipped his tea bag in and out of the cup, “That is a great story,” he smiled, “You see after the curse broke I was, well very angry with you at first, you didn’t give me the life you promised with Grace.”

Regina smiled leaning over the table.  “This story isn’t starting very well Jefferson.”

“It’s getting there, just wait.  I was listening to the so called ‘heroes’ of this town in Granny’s talk about how they wished to defeat you.  I wanted to make them believe they could.  So we traveled to the Enchanted Kingdom.”

A laugh escaped her, “And whatever did they think they could find there?”

Jefferson laughed with her, “That’s the thing.  They weren’t even sure themselves.  The savior thought if she could get to the Enchanted Kingdom she could find something there that would destroy you.”

“And did she find anything?”

Jefferson shook his head, “Not a thing.  On our return the other members of her party left us alone and that’s when I captured her.”

Regina remained silent.  The silence floating between them.  He wasn’t sure if he should speak, elaborate more to his story but he didn’t want to make it seem like he was trying to convince her of anything.  “What else happened?”

Jefferson furrowed his brow quickly, “What else?”

“Why yes, you were gone for five years…” her voice grew louder at each word, “so what else happened?”  She pushed herself away from the table the cup and saucers falling from it and shattering onto the ground.  “My son, gone!  You and her, GONE!”  Regina was shouting now; her fury creating a slow whirlwind of magic in the room.  “Like a little fucking happy family!”  Jefferson lifted his eyes at her, her smile reached wide across her face.  “You get it now don’t you?”

“Get what?”  Small beads of sweat glistened across his forehead, he hadn’t anticipated any of this.  He thought he could fool her, but there was only one fool in this room.

She reached her hand out, and though Jefferson was feet away from her, his body flew towards her hand until she gripped onto his collar.  “You were always such a good actor Jefferson.  Pretending to help me revive Daniel when really you were working for him.  You do know he made me like this, I guess that means you helped.”

Jefferson stiffened in her clutches, “My Queen… I don’t know what you mean.”

She pulled her hand away and slapped him hard across the face.  Regina trembled where she stood in ecstasy.  “I must admit that’s the first time I’ve actually inflicted the pain without magic in years.  I must say it feels so---“she wrenched his face forward, “so good.” She nearly purred it into his ear.  “Did you really think when you entered my home, my castle; that I would actually believe you?”  She swished her hand backwards as Jefferson’s body flew and hit the wall.  “I’ve known since you arrived that you were here to deceive me.”  She strode across the room swiftly lifting Jefferson to his feet, “So thank you for bringing her to me.”  Regina slapped him once more, the table hit his head in the fall and the only thing that remained was the dark.

“Get them out of my sight!” She cried to her guards. 

Daniel and the other guard dragged Jefferson from her tea room.  Daniel let the other guard lead the way into the dungeons.  The other guard inserted a key into a cell door and they threw Jefferson inside.  “I’ll take care of the girl.” Daniel affirmed.  “Lend me your keys I left mine in the barracks.”

The guard shook his head, “Our keys are never meant to leave our person.”  He looked at him, “Who are you anyway?”  He questioned.

Daniel looked down the hallway of the dungeons and when he began to make excuses to the guard he struck his head against the wall.   Daniel pulled the unconscious guard to an empty cell and retracted the keys.  He retreated back to the Queen’s quarters where he found her interrogating Emma. 

She was strung from the ceiling by her wrists, her body turning in the air as it hung limply.  “Take her to his cell!”  Regina shouted upon her return, “She’s even more useless than he is.”  Daniel was glad his helmet could mask the expression on his face.  His true love was so evil, so conniving, and so vindictive.  This wasn’t his Regina and all he wanted in the world was to have her back.  He lifted Emma’s body as Regina released the magic holding her up.  As Emma lay cradled in his hands he turned to exit the room, “Wait.” Regina said turning to face her guard, “I don’t seem to recognize you.” She narrowed her eyes at him suspicion overcoming her.

He raised the key ring in the air, “I am a member of your guard your majesty.” He bowed to her.

“And your name?”

Daniel stumbled over names in his head, “Clyde.” It came out even before he knew what he was saying but it seemed to glide over well with her. 

“Must be one of my mother’s new recruits.” She yawned, “This interrogation had tired me, let me rest for the night and in the morrow have Hook and my mother come to my quarters, I can’t wait for the beating we will inflict on these two.”

Daniel nodded and dragged Emma from her room down to the dungeons.  “I’m so sorry.” He whispered to her as he helped her through the hallway.

“It’s not your fault.” She cried in pain as they both stumbled to Jefferson’s cell.  “We should’ve known she’d be stronger.”

“There is still hope, your mother shall be coming any minute now.” Daniel helped Emma lean against the wall as he unlocked Jefferson’s cell. 

Emma tried to open her eyes to look at him, “Hope is all I have right now.”  Emma hobbled into the cell seeking Jefferson. His lifeless body slumped against the wall.  Emma cradled him in her arms, hoping and pleading that their plan could still work. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Word Count: 2694**

Snow waited impatiently outside the castle.  Emma, Jefferson and Daniel had been inside for only five minutes.  She thought when the curse broke that she would have her daughter back, her family back. But it only a few days her daughter and left on a mission and not too long after her husband was captured.  Snow and Charming often had to find each other and though Snow had wanted to find a way into Regina’s castle for years they just didn’t have the man power.  With all of those that were captured only few remained to free them and most of the residents from Storybrooke feared the Evil Queen beyond anything.

“Are we ready?”  Peter asked.  He glanced at Graham and Granny on top of the roof and they nodded giving the signal.  The four of them entered Regina’s castle finding a large foyer.  It was dark but the lanterns on the wall shone enough light. 

“Where do we go?” Snow questioned.

Gold snickered, a similar laugh they all had heard when he was Rumplestilsken.  “I think my work is done.” He said pulling a chipped cup from his coat pocket.

“Where did you keep that?” Snow questioned.

Gold ran his hand across the cup, “That doesn’t matter dear.  I hope you’ll find your way out of this fortress Snow.  I hope the best for your family but until you see me again—“his words cut off as a purple smoke engulfed him and the area where he was standing remained empty.

Snow’s expressions turned cold, “Where did he go?” the words escaped her before she understood that Rumplestilsken had returned and abandoned them.

Grumpy frowned, “Looks like we’re on our own sister.  Up or down?”

* * *

 

Gold had emerged in a dark room.  With a snap of his fingers a ball of light circled around the room.  Belle was laying on the floor.  He would’ve thought she was in a separate world of hues as the colors took place around him.  She was dirty and drab.  “Belle.” The words escaped from him.  She was tied up her wrists bound by chain.  The scar on her wrists deep and bleeding.  “Belle!” This time her name held more compassion as he lifted her from the wall, the shackles that held her disappeared.  He brushed his hand around her wrists as the scars faded.

“Rumple.” The words escaped her in a blur.  “You’re here.” A small smirk embellished her face. 

His arms grasped around her.  The fight in her body had left.  “Oh my sweet Belle.” He kissed the top of her forehead. “Oh Belle, I have missed you so very much.”  As the loud noises of his former party members encompassed his ears he grabbed ahold of Belle’s hands.  “We need to leave before the Queen finds us.”

She nodded unaware of all the lives they were leaving behind.  “Of course.”

With the blink of his eyes Gold created a whirlwind of a portal, Belle and Gold were nowhere to be found within the Queen’s castle.

* * *

 

Graham watched and waited looking through his scope.  Though Granny was concerned taking note of every guard stationed around the castle, she made sure to constantly have a target on Nova; Graham was more concerned with Emma and the band of people that would follow her into that castle.  It was true he didn’t know Jefferson or Daniel well but he knew Snow and Emma and he cared for the both of them.  He knew deep down that things had changed with Emma and in a way he understood.  He had fallen for Emma during the curse and it was mostly because he needed to feel.  He did love Emma, but he couldn’t blame her for being confused.  She grew up in the real world and soon had landed in a fairytale world; the fact that she even accepted that was amazing on its own. 

He closed one eye as he fixed his scope onto a tower of Regina’s castle.  He saw Snow, Grumpy and Peter run onto its balcony. “Where’s Gold?” he muttered as the zoom focused in.  “They’re going the wrong way, the dungeon’s are down not up.”  Graham turned to Granny.  “I need a long thick rope.  One heavy enough for them to scale down.”  Granny nodded lifting the hatch that led to her diner, she returned moments later with a rope.

Graham affixed the rope to an arrow.  “Snow.”  He shouted across the way catching site of her.  “Catch!” he shot the arrow at them watching it shoot across the sky into the balcony. 

Snow stopped the arrow from falling off the balcony with her foot.  She grabbed the rope securing it to the balcony’s structure.  She shook her head across the way at Graham unsure of what she should do.  She watched him tug on the line making sure it was secure.  He gripped the rope and swung across the street of Storybrooke landing underneath the castle’s structure.  “Come on down.” She heard him say.

Snow tugged the cord lightly, even though she had just seen a man swing from it she still didn’t trust it.  She gripped ahold of the rope slowly sliding herself down it.  “What are you doing Graham?” she asked as she saw Peter begin to slide down the twine. 

“You guys are going the wrong way.” Graham said as Peter landed and Grumpy descended down the rope.  “You’re going up but Regina has always held her prisoners below her.”

“How can you be so sure?” Snow questioned.

As Grumpy landed on the ground Graham cut the length of the rope above them.  “I was her guard before.  I know a thing or two about Regina.”  He opened the entrance to the castle glancing around.  “Come on.”  He found the entrance to the dungeons and led his party through it.  “Be quiet.” He said over his shoulder.  As they began their decent into Regina’s dungeons Graham wondered why she had kept it so similar.

“Who’s there?” They heard someone question as Grumpy closed the door to the dungeons behind him.  They had stayed silent until Daniel’s shadow had emerged.

“Oh Daniel.”  Snow said grasping him into a hug, “We were so worried.”

Daniel returned Snow’s hug before looking at her, “Jefferson and Emma were captured, there in the third cell on the right.”  He handed the circle of keys over.  “Please, you have to take everybody, Regina is so different.”  His words broke. 

Snow took the keys from him.  “Could you stand watch Daniel?  If anyone comes try to warn us.” He nodded and walked up the staircase that led to the dungeons.  Snow looked at all of the doors in the dungeons.  “Let’s start at the beginning.”  Snow unlocked the first door.  The Blue Fairy was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling.   “Oh Blue.” Snow cried running into the room.  She wrapped her arms around the fairy as Grumpy struck his pickaxe against the steal holding her up.

“Blue.”  Peter said simply as the tears sprung from his eyes.  He held onto the human sized fairy as Grumpy’s axe released her.  Her body fell into his hands; she could not hold onto her weight.

“Go rescue the others.” Blue said as Peter held her up.  “The Queen has taken--- tortured so many of us.”

Snow turned from the dungeons with Grumpy and Graham as they left Peter with Blue.  There were so many doors and they weren’t sure where to start.  If Snow could be honest she would say that she had only wanted to find Charming but she couldn’t be that cruel.  “The next door?”  Snow questioned shoving the key inside the hole.  She opened the door to find Charming.  She never would’ve thought that after the first door that she would’ve found her husband, but she had.  “Oh James.” She grasped onto him as she fled into the room.  He was strung against the wall and Snow held his body up as Grumpy struck the steal with his axe.  “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” Snow admitted hugging her husband.  “You’ll be so pleased…” she started, “... Emma has returned.”

* * *

 

Jefferson stirred slowly, it was dark and he couldn’t see anything.  Slowly he began to remember where he was.  He put his hand to his head, the blood had dried and the wound had magically disappeared.  “I healed you.”  He jumped at her words but this wasn’t the first time they had been in a dark room together.  “I know not to use all of my magic but I thought our more serious wounds should be taken care of.” 

He nodded then remembered she couldn’t see him, “Use your magic sporadically.  It’ll help you stretch it, you’ll be able to absorb more.” He inhaled deeply.   “I underestimated her.”  Jefferson said turning to where he had heard Emma’s voice.  “She already knew that I was defying her.  There is something else going on we don’t know yet.  She was ready for us, she knew we’d be coming.”

Emma sighed, “Sure seems that way.”

“I shouldn’t have ever suggested this Emma.  All I did was bring you into Regina’s clutches and your mother and friends will be following.  I’m sorry.” 

He felt Emma’s hand rest atop his.  “Don’t blame yourself.  If you hadn’t thought up an idea Snow or I would’ve.  I’m honestly surprised she hadn’t tried until now.”

“Your mother knows Regina’s dark side.  She’s seen it more than any of us.”  He exhaled as they sat in silence. 

“You know, it’s so weird hearing about all of this stuff that went on years and years ago in another land, I mean I’ve even been there now but it’s still so surreal.  It’s kind of hard to believe you all lived in castles and wore ball gowns and had immaculate parties for no reason.”

“Not all of us lived in castles.” Jefferson corrected.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“It’s alright Emma.  I actually liked where I lived, with Grace.  According to the Queen it was a hovel but for Grace and I it was our home.” 

Emma squeezed his hand, “We’ll find her.”

* * *

 

Snow turned to Grumpy and Graham handing Grumpy the keys, “You two get Emma and Jefferson from their cell and have them help us.  There must be over fifty people down here.”  Snow helped James stand.

Grumpy nodded and took the keys leaving the room and turning to the third door.  He opened it and the small thread of light let in by the door still made it impossible to see inside.  “Emma?  Jefferson? You guys in here?”

He heard scuffling as they stood. “Yes.” Emma said relieved, “Everything went as planned?”

“Except that Gold left us.” Graham said as Emma and Jefferson’s faces came into view.

Emma shook her head, “Guess it did go as planned then.  I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him.”

“Never mind that.”  Grumpy said, “We’ve found James and Blue, now we need to get everyone else out of here.”  He held the keys up and handed Emma his axe.  “That pickaxe will cut through anything so be careful sister.  I’m going to help James and Blue get out of here, they’re pretty banged up.  I’ll be back in a moment to help with the others.” 

“Let’s go.” Emma said leaving the room and putting the key in the next door.   Graham, Jefferson and Emma had released four more of the Queen’s prisoners.  They were all bruised and a little battered but could walk and followed Emma’s instructions to follow the hallway and transcend the stairs.

“I smell something.” Graham said, he felt a familiar smell in his nose.  The former instinct of the wolf inside of him was emerging.  He inhaled deeply into his nose.  “She’s here.”  Graham took the keys from Emma inserting them in the next door.  Red was on the ground.  Her hair splayed in different directions but she was still the same person he knew.  Red, Ruby.  She was strong and fierce, but he smelt something else inside of her.  Something she had kept secret from him.  The wolf inside of her emerged as he entered her room.  A large black beast drew her fangs and growled.  “Ruby.” He exclaimed as she hovered over him quickly in her wolf form.  “You’re safe.”  He reached upward touching the soft fur before she had transformed back into a human. 

Tears dripped from her eyes as she saw Graham and Emma.  “Are we safe?” 

Emma reached forward helping Red off of Graham.  “Not exactly.  Jefferson, I’ll meet you at the next cell while I clue Red in.” He nodded as Emma set the pickaxe down helping Graham off the floor.  “We’ve come to rescue everyone from Regina.  We’ve already found Blue, James and a few of the others, Graham will help you to the stairs.”

Red wrapped an arm around Grahams shoulder as he helped walk her from the room. “Emma!”  Jefferson’s shout ricocheted off the wall.  “Help!”  She could tell that something was very wrong.  She grabbed the axe from the floor and ran into the next room.

Jefferson was on his knees holding a teenage girl in his arms.  Her hands were chained to the ceiling her toes dragging on the floor.  Emma grabbed the axe swinging at the chains that held her.  Grace fell into Jefferson’s arms as he cradled her to him.  Emma removed her leather jacket and draped it around her.  “Grace.”  Jefferson cried holding tighter onto her, “My poor Grace.  What has she done?”  Tears escaped Emma’s eyes as she watched Jefferson cling onto his daughter.

“Papa?” Grace questioned hoarsely.  She felt his arms tighten around her, “It’s okay Papa.”  She said weakly wrapping her arms around his neck.  “I knew you’d come back for me.”

Jefferson pulled away and cupped her face. “Grace.  I am so sorry.”  The tears dropped from his eyes as he took in her appearance.  Her face was gaunt and her body thin.  He could see scars across her chest and back.  He pulled Emma’s jacket tighter over her and stood lifting his daughter into his arms.  Jefferson turned to Emma, “Heal her please.”  Emma nodded placing her hands over the scars on Grace’s back.  A small golden light escaped her palms healing the wounds.  “I’m taking Grace out of here.”  Emma nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.  “But I’m coming back.”

Emma watched as he walked away.  She knew how much pain he was in seeing his daughter for the first time in years and this was definitely not the way he had expected to find her.  As Jefferson neared the stairs she saw Graham meet him at the end of the hallway.  Jefferson nodded as Graham took Grace from his arms.  Daniel walked with Jefferson down the hall and back to Emma, “Everyone’s escaped so far but they got the signal from Nova.  We’re calling it for now. We have a few options we can leave or you and I can return to our cell and Daniel can stage a break in to hold his cover…”  His eyes shifted, “…until we figure something else out.” 

“Let’s stay.  Maybe we can find out something more about what’s going on under Regina’s roof.”  She followed Jefferson back to their cell and heard the click of Daniel’s keys in the lock.  She heard Jefferson pacing the dark room in silence. Emma wasn’t sure what to say.  She knew what she’d be thinking if it had been Henry tied to the ceiling and none of them were very good thoughts. 

“Are you okay Jefferson?” She asked unsure of how he would react to anything at this point.

“I am so far from okay.”  He confessed. 

Emma found him in the dark and he stopped pacing.  “Grace is safe now.  Snow will take care of her and when we leave here you’ll finally get to be with her.”

“Leaving here is the least of my concerns right now.”  Jefferson shook his head, “Regina’s going to pay for this.”  As if she hadn’t already understood his intentions he added, “If it’s the last thing I do.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan is made

**Chapter 18**

**Word Count 3575**

Exiting the castle in the nick of time, Graham carried Grace across the street. As they entered Granny's Diner he turned and saw King George entering the fortress none the wiser that anyone had left it. Graham locked the doors as Nova reapplied the defenses.

"Is everyone okay?" Snow asked turning to their group. There numbers had grown by many since Emma's return and hopefully they would grow even more. "Wait a second." Snow said turning to Graham, "Where is Emma?"

With Snow's eyes on him, Graham laid Grace on a mattress set up in the corner of the diner. "Emma and Jefferson are sticking to the mission."

"What?" James growled, his hand rest upon his stomach where Regina had inflicted his latest scar. "Snow get my sword I'm going back."

Graham stood in front of the door, "I can't let you do that. We all just risked our lives going in there to save you. Emma knows what is at cost to save Regina and that's what she intends to do."

"After all of this our plan is still to save Regina?" James questioned turning to his wife. "She held me captive for years, Blue, Red, and look at the poor child." Grace had drifted to sleep, though her wounds had been healed she was dreadfully tired.

"I know James, but Emma, Graham and Jefferson went to our land and returned with Daniel."

"With Daniel?" He asked, "Well where is he? Why hasn't he saved Regina yet?"

Snow watched as Nova went to their supply of fairy dust and brought it to Blue to help her recovery. "That was a part of our plan James." She said watching as Nova sprinkled the fairy dust over Blue's wounds healing them. "Daniel is in the castle with Emma and Jefferson. He is disguised as one of Regina's guards."

"With the amount of people you have taken from her cells Regina will notice, Daniel is not safe. Do you think they won't figure it out? That you've disguised someone as her guard. Do you think she'll even think to look under his helmet before she kills him?" James gripped his chest and stood. When Nova moved towards him to heal his wounds he protested, "Save the dust. I'll heal."

Henry entered the room with Wendy and grinned. "Gramps!" He enveloped his arms around him and despite hearing James wince said, "I'm glad you're okay!" When he released his Grandpa he looked at the rest of the room, "Where's my mom?" He asked noticing that wasn't the only person they were missing, "And Daniel and Regina? Shouldn't she be here too?"

Snow stepped forward and sighed, "Things didn't go according to plan Henry."

Quickly, Henry looked between his grandparents, "They're still in there? No! You shouldn't have left them there with her." He turned to James, "We need to go back in there."

James turned to Snow and nodded, "See Snow, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Stepping away from the door Graham looked around the room, "Alright. We should go back in there. But we can't go about this the same way. Emma and Jefferson weren't supposed to be caught. Our plan wasn't full proof."

"Okay. So what do you suggest then?" Snow asked crossing her arms.

He sighed, "Well for starters we need a real plan. We can't run in there right away. We have to mull things over and thoroughly."

Behind him Granny nodded. "He's right. We hardly thought any of this over." She turned to Ruby and smiled, "We've got a little bit more man power now with Blue, James and Ruby but we need more. How many others are willing to fight in this town?" She gestured to the other four people saved from Regina's, "We might not know everyone in this town but there are people who love those other people captured. Who is to say they won't be willing to help?"

"Granny's right." Ruby agreed. "We need more to our numbers. We need to be a greater match for Regina."

James scratched his head and turned from the group, "It isn't just Regina in there. King George came to my cell many nights to inflict pain. He might've not meant to but he let it slip that Cora is there as well."

Creasing her brows in fear Snow turned to her husband, "Cora? Regina's mother?"

"That'd be the one. I didn't know her as Regina's mother though." He admitted, "I knew her as King George's courtesan. They have a big history together. She was supposed to marry him but she couldn't birth children. It was a very important thing for a King to have a child. I have a feeling Rumplestisken pulled some strings in their relationship as well. Possibly that was why she had Regina."

"You don't think that Regina is King George's daughter do you?" Snow questioned.

Shaking his head James answered, "I can't be sure but I don't think so. The way he's addressed me before makes me believe he has no legitimate children."

"So, Regina, King George and Cora." Snow sighed, "We are no match for those three. Granny's right we need more people."

Taking the lead James stepped forward to his friends. "We need to get armor ready. We need to get weapons. We need more people."

Grumpy looked at James, "We've got armor and weapons. The dwarves and I have created a fusion of armor. Its steel mail fused with fairy dust. It should protect from moderate spells. The weapons are just the same."

"Good." James said, "So it's the people we need then. Let's gather a town meeting and hopefully I can bring this town back together."

Snow frowned, "I know this is a horrible suggestion because he just betrayed us a little over an hour ago but we need Gold."

"Ruby, Graham. Find him."

* * *

In silence Emma watched Jefferson, she knew to conserve her magic but Jefferson had said she should use it in small increments. She had charmed a small sphere of light just by willing it. He was quiet as he moved and it worried her. She couldn't fathom how he was feeling right now. In moments he had experienced many different feelings. Relief from being saved. Exhilaration from saving others. Pain when he saw his daughter. And vengeance when he thought about the Queen.

Finally he spoke, "I failed her. I failed my daughter." He turned to look at Emma and frowned, "Did you see what Regina did to her?" He shook his head as if trying to shake the memories from it, "She was strung up like a slab of meat. Lashes on her back. Regina didn't even have the decency to clothe her."

Slowly Emma moved towards him. "What happened to Grace wasn't your fault Jefferson. Regina is a very damaged person. She did this to cause you pain." She sighed and stepped closer to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "I can't pretend to know the past between you two. It's obvious that your history is hardly perfect. You did things to her, she's done things to you."

Jefferson shook his head, "But this wasn't to me. This was to my daughter."

"I know, and I can't pretend that if it had been Henry up there." She paused, "I would've said screw this cell and I would've walked right up those stairs to Regina and if I died trying to avenge Henry then so be it." Jefferson nodded confirming her concern. "But remember why we came here."

He frowned and closed his eyes, "I know the mission and I'll try to stick to it, I promise." He looked back at Emma, "Have you thought though, does she deserve it?" He offered, "Think of all of those left in these cells. Will they think she's worth saving?"

"I'm not sure that's our decision to make." Emma said honestly. "What I do know is what would Grace think? If you spare her and save her from this evilness inside of her, Grace will see that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what mistakes they've made. And if you don't she'll see that no one deserves a second chance."

"Alright." He stated. "I get it, save Regina."

* * *

Quickly Daniel had opened the cell with the other guard in it. He dragged him to the stairs and unsheathed his sword. Taking a deep breath Daniel shoved it through the guard's jugular. The guard who had moments earlier been knocked out widened his eyes in shock as he breathed his last breath. Daniel cleaned the blood from the sword on a piece of cloth and moved down the hall of cells. He placed the keys inside one of the doors and proceeded to bang his head against the wall until he blacked out.

With a spring in his step King George descended the stairs. The life he lived these days was very leisurely. He had time to do whatever he pleased and at the moment he wanted to visit his son. He reached the last step landing in a pool of blood. He lifted his foot the sticky redness dripping from his boot. The fallen guard at his feet. He hurried to the hallway of cells turning to the second doorway. The door was wide open, James was nowhere to be found. King George turned to the other guard on the ground, he didn't see any blood on this guard and assumed he was alive. He kicked him with his foot. "Wake up." He shouted. He leaned forward about to remove the guards hood when he heard him cough fitfully. "What happened here?"

His head was still fuzzy from the blackout, "An ambush." Daniel said holding the wall as he stood. "Four or five people. Maybe more I don't remember."

King George's face furrowed in anger. "Follow me." He instructed taking the stairs.

* * *

Ruby held Gold's tie to her nose. She sniffed the air seeking for the same scent. "This way." She said to Graham as they began to trek through the woods. "So why do I smell something wolfy about you?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at Graham.

He smirked, "I've always had a connection with wolves. I was raised by them." He followed her as she changed directions the scent of Gold changing their trail. "My soul went into my wolf when I passed. I think in a way I still hold some of his desires."

Stepping over a log she inhaled the scents of the tie once more. "Understandable. It's interesting that you having some of the capabilities of a wolf but you're not able to turn into one."

"Well, that's interesting that you can turn into one." He admitted. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well it sort of runs in my family I guess." She confided. "I'm sorry I sort of attacked you in there. You don't understand what Regina did to me." She paused.

Graham didn't want to press the subject, "That's okay you don't have to tell me."

As they neared a waterfall Ruby looked at him, "She made me feed off of people. That was the only source of food she would allow me. I tried for so long to resist it but the wolf inside of me needed to feed." She frowned and a tear escaped, "She dug at our fears. I only dread what she did to Grace and the others." She swallowed as more tears dripped from her eyes, "The things she did to me are nowhere near as bad." She turned and continued their trek through the forest. Changing subjects she asked, "How were things in the Kingdom?"

Shrugging he followed, "It changed things." He inhaled deeply and continued, "Emma and I changed. Well to be honest she changed. Long story short she shared true love's kiss with Jefferson."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He tilted his head, "You know I was hurt at first but honestly how could I be upset at her over something she held no control over? There kiss wasn't even romantic, it was to hold their cover and who knows what would've happened if that hadn't have happened."

She nodded slowly understanding, "That's true." They neared a cave and Ruby stopped. "He's in there." She pointed at the maw of the cavern. "Let's go."

They walked into the cave. "Gold?" Graham asked as they entered.

As they entered the cave a fire ball flashed past their face. "Gold." Ruby sneered. "We don't mean any harm."

Gold moved forward into the light, "Of course because you two could hardly harm me." He sneered.

"Be nice Rumple." Belle said standing next to him, "I'm Belle." She smiled at their guests, "Are you friends of Rumple?" Graham introduced himself and Ruby and clued Belle in on what had really happened at Regina's castle. Belle turned towards Gold a look of shock written all over her face, "Do you know how many people we left behind Rumple?"

Glaring at their company he turned to Belle, "I was there to save you dear."

"Well you should've stayed to save others. They said they got 8 people out, with our help it could've been more." Belle cried.

Gold reached for her, "With their assistance we might've never left."

"No. You will not become this monster Rumplestilsken." Belle moved across the imaginary line that separated Ruby and Graham with her and Gold. "I will help you rescue the others." She looked at Gold and frowned.

He shook his head regretfully, "I'm sorry Belle." He said honestly, "You know I lead with my heart over my mind and it was to save you first and foremost." She nodded justifiably.

Belle reached for his hand. "You can't become the person they think you are. You need to be the best person you can be. Think about who I want you to be… who Bae wanted you to be."

Gold turned his head quickly, they had only talked about Bae once before Belle had been captured. He told her of his quest to find his son and even the possibility that he was in the same realm. He swallowed and looked at his company, "Alright than, save Regina it is."

* * *

Daniel followed King George silently. He knew that he was being led to Regina and he was hoping that she would believe his tale. When they reached Regina's room it was a few moments before she allowed them to enter.

She was wearing a nightgown with a robe covering herself. "Yes?" She questioned.

"There was a break in." King George informed her, "James is missing, countless others."

Regina's face instantly grew angry, "Missing?" She shouted, "Where is my mother, get my mother!" King George left the room quickly leaving Daniel and Regina. "What happened?" She asked him.

"They came down the stairs and stabbed him through the neck, they knocked me out. That's all I remember." Daniel lied.

Regina moved closer to him, "Him? Who was him?" Daniel took one step backwards, "And what did you say your name was again?" She moved closer to him inches from his armor.

"Regina?" Cora questioned coming into her room with Hook, "George filled me in. Seems we're missing some prisoners?"

Irritated, Regina held up her hand, "One second mother I'm questioning my guard."

Cora laughed and reached for her daughter, "Never mind him the poor fool probably doesn't even remember. Let's go the dungeons and see who we have left. I just hope our savior is still here."

Unwillingly, Regina followed her mother to the dungeons with Hook trailing behind. James', Red's, Grace's and Blue's cells were wide open. She quickly walked to the cell that she hoped still held Emma and Jefferson. She flicked her wrist and the door flew open to reveal them. A grin spread far and fast across her face, "Seems whomever has breached my castle doesn't seem to care much for the two of you." Regina circled her arms around the room, a cloud of purple smoke filled the cell and in seconds Emma, Jefferson, Cora, Hook and Regina were transported to a separate room. Emma and Jefferson were strung across from each other on opposite walls. "Seems my interrogation will be happening earlier than expected. I can't let you two be saved now can I?"

Hook grinned eagerly between Jefferson and Emma. "Thanks for telling me about these two." He said to Jefferson gesturing to Regina and Cora. "I didn't realize how valuable they were until I found my way here to the crocodile." He inched closer to Emma trailing his fingers along her arm. "You told me this was your wife but I see you're lying now."

Jefferson's eyes glared at Hook. "Leave her alone." He growled.

He grinned inserting his Hook in the collar of Emma's tank top. "My my. You look so much more ravishing in these garments. Though there is something missing." He tore the cloth of her top. Her white tank top split down the middle revealing her bra underneath. "Now that's more like it."

Cora smiled as she watched Hook. She glanced between their prisoners and grinned when she recognized Jefferson. "I know you." She glided towards him reaching for his neck. Her finger trailed his scar. "I remember when I gave this to you." Like a schoolgirl Cora giggled when Jefferson's face became confused, "Don't recognize you're Queen Hatter?" She brought her hand to her chest feigning offence. "Off with his head!" She cried and chortled when Hook swiftly turned towards Jefferson the tip of his claw ready to strike, "Kidding." Quickly she rotated gazing at Emma. "And you must be the savior. I've heard so much about you." She looked at Emma long and hard. "There is something about you girl. It seems very familiar." She turned standing between Emma and Jefferson glancing between the pair. A wave of recognition glazed over her eyes. "Alice." Cora nodded and smiled, "You are Alice."

Emma lifted her head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed walking towards her, "Your lies are useless. I can never forget a face dear and I recognize yours. Such a small child then and you're shacking up with him now? That's alright dear I don't judge. Alice and her Hatter, how poetic."

Regina grew even more furious. First it was Snow and Charming, then it was Ella and Thomas, Belle and Gold, Grumpy and Nova the list could go on and on, but Alice and her Hatter? She cried in rage and used her magical whip on Emma the wound healing slowly.

Cora stood in front of Emma their faces almost touching as she watched the wound close. "I never understood why I couldn't harm you with magic." She glanced over Emma's body and her eyes landed on the silver swan. "Until Killian came to me and told me about a pair of travelers. He told me about his poisoned hanger and how you somehow survived." She walked her fingers over Emma's chest fingering the necklace. "I seem to recall this very necklace when you were a young child." She ripped the necklace from Emma's neck as Emma cried in pain. "Oops. I hope that wasn't enchanted to protect you."

Jefferson's eyes grew wide in fear. He always knew that necklace would protect Emma but now that she was armor less he feared for her. Moments earlier he was full of revenge but now the fog in his head cleared and he realized they were in trouble.

Blood trickled down Emma's neck where the chain of her necklace had cut through her eyes wide in fear. "It's good to see you can still be scared dear." Cora laughed, "I think you'll find this enjoyable Regina, Hook." Cora walked to the wall. "Because I know I will enjoy watching it."

* * *

James stood on the steps of Storybrooke Elementary. They had rounded up the citizens of the town and hoped they could convince them to help. "Regina has captured so many of us!" He started, "In my absence the fear grew fast and far in our town. And I'll repeat, _our_ town. This is Regina we're afraid of. We've caught her before!" Slowly as he spoke the town seemed to respond, "But this time we're going to save her." At these words the town protested, "I know that Regina is an unlikable person, even as Mayor I don't think she befriended a single one of us." They nodded in agreement, "But for years we have lived as a civilized group, we can't kill her." The town had protested and agreed throughout his speech but now they remained silent as they listened to their Prince. "We have a way to save Regina, and though we might now want to… we have to, because that's the kind of people we are. So who is with me? Who is willing to save those loved ones in the cells? Who is willing to save the Queen, who like us has been hurting for years and instead of having a loving family to fall back on she has a family to push her in the wrong direction." The members of Storybrooke looked at each other in confusion unsure if they should help or return to hiding. "So…. Who's with me?" For a moment he thought he hadn't convinced them until he heard a roar of approval.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war begins again

**Chapter 19**

**Word Count 2468**

Snow wrapped the gauze around James’ wound.  “Do you think we will be ready?” She questioned.  They had rallied the town together and convinced them to go at war with the castle.  Though they expressed the excitement to go at combat now James persuaded them to get a good night’s rest and tomorrow they would confront the Queen. 

“I think we will.”  He said honestly, “This town has suffered much from Regina and now that they are convinced we will save her it seems they’ve turned their minds around.”

She nodded in agreement, “What of Emma and Jefferson?”  She nestled against James, they shared a small mattress in Granny’s but they didn’t care; this was the first time they had spent the night together in years. 

James sighed and draped his arm around her, “Emma is strong and I may not know Jefferson well but from what you’ve told me he seems to have a strong mind.”  He motioned towards Grace who still lay fast asleep, “Plus he has something worth fighting for.”

Snow nodded solemnly.  “You know that our daughter has taken a liking towards him.”

He shifted his head gently, “They’ve been through much in the kingdom.  Not to mention before, you said she admitted to being Alice.  That in itself is a special bond.”

“I know.” Snow admitted, “I just can’t help but remember the fear I felt as Mary Margaret.”

James wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tight, “We were cursed in that life Snow, just as he was.  I have to admit that if it were I in his position, I would’ve done anything I could to return to my family.”

“Even if it were kidnapping?”  Snow questioned pulling back to look into his eyes.

“He believed that Emma could break the curse.  Maybe if she felt the way towards him then that she does now… maybe it would’ve worked, because in the long run he was right.” 

Snow sighed heavily but nodded, “I know.”  She looked towards Graham who was deep in conversation with Ruby, “I just thought she was meant for someone else.”

He pulled Snow closer, “Though that isn’t your decision to make Snow.  Our daughter is wise.  She’s been through troubles even you or I can’t comprehend.  Even the fact that she is Alice precedes us.  We had no idea until now.  I’ve read the story of Alice in Wonderland as David, I never would’ve thought my own daughter was the star of that story.”  He sighed and gazed at his wife, “And you know how the stories go here, they may be close but they are never accurate.”

As James pulled her closer she nodded, “I know but…”

“But nothing Snow.  If Emma loves him, we must as well.”

* * *

 

Emma bellowed a scream as she felt Hook’s dagger slice slowly through her chest.  The blood beaded at the wound slowly dripping towards the ground.  “Leave… her alone.”  Jefferson forced out as Regina dug her nail into his skin.  He pressed his lips together forcing himself not to scream, he couldn’t give her any more satisfaction than she was receiving from inflicting pain. 

Cora gasped in ecstasy as Emma screamed and Jefferson groaned.  “Regina, use your whip.”  Regina lashed her whip towards Jefferson the wound appearing immediately.

“You coward!” He cried as she whipped him again, “Is this the same thing you used against my daughter?”  His body trembled in disgust, “Did you use this whip on her when she cried out for me?”

Regina cupped his chin in hers and wrenched his face forwards.  A small smile embraced her face, “What do you know about it?”

He had finally gotten one over on her, he smiled and her face furrowed.  She reached forward slapping him.  As his lip split he slowly lifted his head towards her a laugh bellowing out of him, “I helped her escape.”  He sneered.

A cry of rage escaped Regina as she lashed out at Jefferson multiple times.  His body grew limp as the scars hugged his body.  The wounds creating a flow of blood down the tips of his toes.  Regina laughed and wrenched her hand down his shirt.  She pulled the buttons off ripping his shirt in half.  His chest was exposed as she pulled the dagger from Hook’s hand.  She slowly dragged the blade up his stomach starting at his belly button.  Jefferson clenched his teeth forcing himself not to scream.

Emma was strung from her wrists but still cried out for him. “NO!” Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the wound appear.  Intuitively she lifted the palm of her hand out and a gold light emerged healing the small wound across Jefferson’s chest.  His eyes grew wide.  He shook his head and mouthed the word ‘No.’ 

Cora laughed gleefully seeing the beam of light spread from Emma to Jefferson.  “I’m so glad you decided to show us what you’re capable of dear.  Hook told me long ago you could use magic, I just wanted to see for myself.  Regina.  You know how to siphon it.” 

An eerie smirk grew on Regina’s face when she looked at Emma.  “If I had known when you came to Storybrooke that you had intended to steal my son…”  She lifted her eyebrows and a shiver of excitement enveloped her body, “…I would’ve done this so much sooner.”  Regina sauntered towards Emma.  She smirked and gripped her by the chin, this move was rising to become her trademark.   She leaned forward pressing her lips against the Saviors sucking the magic from her. 

Emma’s body glowed as Regina’s lips pushed against hers.  She felt her life was draining.  She opened her eyes wide catching the sight of Jefferson across the room.  “Fight her.”  He gasped the wounds Regina inflicted still producing pain.  The life slowly seeped from Emma her eyes grew heavy.  Blinking and opening.  She saw Jefferson’s lips moving but she couldn’t hear him.  “FIGHT HER!” He shouted finally his voice reaching her. 

Once more Emma closed her eyes focusing on the magic that still remained inside of her.  With all her will she concentrated on pushing it outwards.  She heard Jefferson shout once more and with all her will she pushed.  Regina flew backwards the magic carrying her far. Though she had absorbed some of it she hadn’t anticipated how much magic Emma held.  The chains restraining Emma’s wrists broke as she pressed her magic outwards. The restraints holding Emma snapped as the magic inside of her built up.

Regina’s head whipped towards her mother, “What is happening?” She screamed.  ”How can she be capable of so much magic?”  Emma was surprised to hear that Regina had sounded like an irritable child. 

“Because you don’t deserve it!” Emma cried throwing her hands outwards sending Regina and Hook backwards. 

Cora however, remained where she stood.  “Oh you poor girl.” She laughed flipping her wrists upwards as more chains secured themselves around Emma’s wrists.  “You believe yourself to be powerful but really you’re just as miniscule as everyone else.”  She laughed and turned towards her daughter, “Remember why we’re here dear.  You want your son back.”

Emma’s head whipped quickly towards the pair.  “You will not have my son.”  The words forced between her teeth.

Regina laughed as she held her hand outwards.  The magic she had taken from Emma had grown causing her to float towards Emma cupping her chin in her hand.  “He is my son Swan.  He will return to me.” Once more she pressed her lips onto Emma’s sucking a little bit more magic from her.  “Henry will be mine.”

Though Emma felt weak she gazed upon the Evil Queen, “Not if I have anything to do with it.”  Emma tried to force her hands outwards but now that Regina and Cora were expecting it they were able to suppress her ability. 

Cora sauntered towards Emma, “You’ve kept my Grandson from me and from my daughter long enough.  We’re going to get him back no matter what the cost.”  She laughed and struck her hand outward slapping Emma.  Her head lolled forward as unconsciousness overcome her.  “Come on Regina.  I can’t wait to meet my Grandson.”

* * *

 

Regina gazed at herself in the mirror.  They had left Jefferson and Emma just over an hour ago as their torment went well into the night.  Sidney stood behind her tying one of her favorite of dresses.  He laced the corset and tied the ribbon his hands rest at her shoulders when he finished.  Slowly grazing her neck.  Even at her most vengefulness he still adored her, “You look beautiful my Queen.”  He said bowing towards her. 

She lifted her hands and he straightened.  “Don’t bow to me yet Sidney.  I want you to bow when my son stands at my side.”  She smiled gazing at herself as Sidney placed her crown onto her head.  “How do I look Sidney?”

“As always, you look marvelous my Queen.”  He stated and despite her request bowed towards her.

* * *

 

It was early in the morning but Henry had awaken.  He saw outside that a mob of citizens from Storybrooke had developed around Granny’s diner.   Henry shook Nova awake and she let down the barricades keeping Granny’s safe.  The citizens of Storybrooke piled into Granny’s and Henry made sure to awake everyone inside.  “We are about to go into battle against the Queen.”  He said hearing cheers amongst the crowd.  “This is my mother.  And though you all know her as the Evil Queen.  I know her as Regina.  She is not a monster.  She is torn, and heartbroken.  We as a group need to mend her heart.  We need to give her a reason to be herself!” 

James smiled as he reached Henry.  “You’re doing good kid, keep going.”

Henry sighed and held his book of story’s up.  “I learned from this book many things about all of you, and even about my mother.  She can be saved, she’s experienced true love before.  As many of you know true love can save anyone and I still believe that she can be saved.”  As young as Henry was the citizens responded well.  Henry looked towards his grandfather, “I have an idea if you think it’ll work.” He said towards him.

“Go on Henry, if you think it’ll work fill us in.”  James smiled and motioned towards the room.

“We need to bring the fight outside.”  Henry said.  “The tower is narrow and we could never know what was truly going on within.  If we draw King George, Cora, and my mom out we won’t be held within their confinements.  They will expect that we will be afraid of them.  That we won’t anticipate their magic.  But we will and we’ll be ready.”

“How do you suppose we go about that?” Someone in the crowd had shouted.

Henry glanced at his grandparents, “We’re going to sacrifice me.”

* * *

 

Regina had stood in front of her mirror for quite some time.  Despite her mother and King George no one treated her as royalty but Sidney did and it made her feel good inside.  Even though she had threatened him it still felt different than the others.  “Regina.”  Her mother’s voice broke her from her thoughts.

“Yes mother?”

Cora walked into Regina’s room placing her hand around her daughter in comfort as they both gazed into the mirror.  “I believe you’re son Henry is outside.”

Quickly Regina turned towards her mother, “My son?” 

She nodded slowly, “He is holding a flag.  A white one.  I believe that means surrender?”

A light of happiness glowed in Regina’s face.  “Please Mother, let’s go now.” 

They transcended the stairs quickly and Regina pushed her way into the streets of Storybrooke.  The sun was slowly beginning to rise as she caught sight of him.  He held a stick in his hand with a white shirt strung against it.  “Henry!” She cried running towards him.   As she neared him a force of magic stopped her.  “Henry?”  She questioned.  “What are you doing?”

He dropped the pole and looked at her, “I’m sorry Mom but I can’t let you do this!” 

Regina and Cora stood their ground as they watched James, Snow and many others leave from Granny’s Diner.  The protection of the fairies still keeping them safe.  Regina cried in anger, “Henry what are you doing?  I am your mother!”  Tears pressed her eyes and fell towards the ground.

Henry shook his head, “You won’t be my mother until you do what’s right.”

Cora waved her arms quickly a small purple smoke enveloping herself and her daughter.  An army of men now stood behind them, all of the guards that Regina and Cora had trained, including Daniel.  “We’re ready for a fight boy.  Be sure to stay out of the way.” 

“What do you mean mother?”  Regina furrowed her brow and looked at her mother.  Was she willing to risk her son’s life?

“I mean we will kill anyone and everyone until we get what is rightfully ours.”

* * *

 

“Emma.”  The fuzz of her name entered her ears.  “Emma.”  This time it shook her awake.  She opened her eyes blinking slowly.  The vision of Jefferson fading with each time she closed her eyes.  “Emma.”  Again he said her name and her eyes shot open.  “Sweetheart, listen to me.  You need to focus on your magic.  Push it outwards.”   As drowsy as she was, she focused on the enchantment inside of her.  She felt like a wave of nausea was about to overcome her.  “Listen to me baby.”  His voice was slow and helpful.  He sounded confident, “Close your eyes.  Focus with your magic.  Regina might’ve siphoned some of yours but you are stronger.  Stronger than Regina.   Stronger than Cora.”

Emma cried out as she focused on the magic inside of her.  She felt a light escape her and saw the room grow bright.  The chains at her wrist snapped and she fell to the ground.  The magic inside of her pulsed once more releasing Jefferson and she fell to the ground and passed out.

* * *

 

Daniel was surprised when he was transported to the streets of Storybrooke.  He never anticipated how much control Regina and her mother would have but in a sense it didn’t surprise him.  He stood behind her and the words Emma said to him rung in his ears, “Don’t break character for any reason.”  He drew his sword and looked at his companions, they all had done the same.  Daniel wasn’t ready to end any innocent lives and knew that his time for breaking character was about to heed.

The magical defenses keeping the hero’s safe dissipated as the war was about to commence.  “Attack!”  Cora seeing King George, Hook and the rest of her knights dive into the mass of citizens. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Storybrooke

**Chapter 20**

**Word Count 2549**

**A/N** _Sorry for the long wait.  I’ve mapped out everything I want to happen in the conclusion to this story and am expecting 1 more chapter after this plus an epilogue.  Also I want to add that there is a whole lot going on in the Battle of Storybrooke and want to mention that many of these things are happening at or around the same time._

The streets of Storybrooke were filled with guards and citizens.  Each were defending a side whether it be good or evil, and both were taking their losses.  Few citizens knew how to wield weapons properly but all fought bravely.

When the fight had begun Jiminy stood on the outskirts.  He watched as the fight spread along the streets and through alleys and past the castle.  The silver of the guards sticking out between the dull colors of his friends and neighbors.  He held limply onto the sword in his palm hearing a cry of battle behind him.  Never having been a fighter he lifted the sword parrying the first blow.  He swung clumsily with his weapon striking the helmet of the guard.  The helmet clinked to the side and the guard pulled it from his head.  A smile embraced the guards face as he lifted his sword to Jiminy’s neck.  The sword fell from Jiminy’s hands as the guard pushed him against the wall with the tip of his blade pressing into his throat.  “Please.”  He begged.  As the guard raised the sword to strike him Jiminy’s eyes shut tight.  When the steel never struck he opened his eyes to find the guard dead on the ground with an arrow through the eye.  Granny stood on the top of the diner and nodded her head towards Jiminy.  He lifted his sword from the ground and raised his cap to her before she turned to contine sending arrows at the guards.

Granny pulled the last arrow from her quiver.  Gazing at the city of Storybrooke she sought out who would need it most before sending one at a guard nearest the diner entrance.  Wendy turned and smiled at Granny before pulling open the door to the diner where Belle was keeping watch over the children, including Henry and Grace. 

The hatch to the roof opened as Granny climbed the ladder down, “I’m all out of arrows.”  She stated as Belle took the crossbow from her.  “It’s bad out there.”  Granny said affixing two daggers in the back of her belt.  “I can’t help from the roof anymore.  I’m going to have to take it down to the streets.”  She took a broad sword from under the counter.

“Do you know how to use that?” Belle questioned.

Granny smirked, “They’re going to wish I didn’t.”

* * *

 

As the bodies pressed against him Graham peered over the crowd in search of Regina.  He caught sight of her near the castle and began to make his way towards her.  He dodged a strike from one guard pressing the dagger in the back of their neck pulling the blade from the flesh quickly before turning to parry the next blow.  He neared Regina with the death of the next guard, “Regina!” He cried catching her attention.

Regina turned to find Graham in the midst of her guards.  Her hands stretched outwards sending a pulse of magic through the bodies.  Guards and citizens were blown backwards except for one, Graham.  Regina had caused his body to come from out of the crowd.  She flicked her wrist outwards and his body flew backwards into the wall of her castle.  “Graham… is it really you?”

“Regina.”  Graham forced out.  “It is me.”

She smirked forgetting about the war around her.  “I never thought I’d see your face again.”  She strode towards him. “We had some wonderful times together didn’t we?”  Her smile spread wider across her face as she dragged her finger along his chest, “Who say’s we can’t have more?”  Regina struck her hand outwards scratching Grahams face.  Her nails dug against his skin leaving a mark only animals could make.  She lifted her hands into the air watching his body rise higher and higher until she threw her hands down observing as his body crashed hard into the ground.  A low growl erupted behind her and she turned to see a large black wolf.  “If it isn’t the bitch.”  She stated taking a step towards the wolf.  Another growl behind her startled her.  Regina turned to see a white wolf, one eye red and one eye black. 

“The Queen is surrounded!”  Someone cried, “Help her!”  A dozen of Regina’s men’s sought forward swinging at the large beasts.  “Help her into the castle!” 

Daniel hooked his hand under Regina’s elbow and led her inside the castle with a dozen or so guards trailing behind.

* * *

 

After Granny had left the diner the two women continued to try and calm the children. 

“What’s going on out there?”

“Are we going to die?”

“Where are my parents?”

Belle turned to Wendy and back to the children.  “It’ll be alright.”  She placed her hand on the shoulder of a child.

Wendy nodded and clutched her hand in Henry’s, more for her sake then his, “Your parents are fighting to protect you.  You will all be safe in here with us.”  The door of the diner closed behind them. 

“Back so soon Granny?”  Belle said turning to find someone else other than Granny at the entrance of the diner. 

He turned his hook in place before smiling at the pair of women who immediately braced their arms out to shield the children.  “Can’t believe how long it’s been Wendy.  You don’t look like you’ve aged a day.”  He laughed taking a step forwards causing the women to press the children even further backwards.  “I must say I’ve missed you.  Probably just as much as you miss your dear brother John.  And yes children… you will all be safe in here with me.” 

* * *

 

Though he was familiar in battle James never felt prepared to end the lives of others.  Only moments in and already he had parted a handful of souls.  If he had been what his father had wanted he could’ve been adorned in the Queen’s Guard’s armor.  A familiar snicker caught his ear behind him and like a wave the guards moved to reveal King George.

“My son!”  He exclaimed, “I believe it’s the moment we’ve both dreamed of.”  He pulled the sword from his hilt. 

James grasped his sword tighter in his hands.  “I am not your son.”  He stated “Nor will I ever be.”  He ran towards King George striking his sword. 

George pushed James’ sword backwards with his own and laughed, “Don’t forget who trained you son.   You think you can beat your maker?”  He swung again but King George didn’t waver.  “Alright then my boy, I’ll give you a fighting chance.”  He struck forwards causing James to stumble but not fall.  His sword clinked against the King’s swiftly small sparks escaping the steel.  “If only you were more like your brother boy, he was becoming the man you always should’ve been.”

The fight returned to James as the wave of fog cleared from his head.  This was the man who trained him but that also meant that he knew all of his weaknesses.  James pressed forwards with his sword dodging a strike from one of the guards. 

George struck forward slicing the guard in the neck.  “No one must interfere!”  He stated returning towards James.  “This fight is between my son and I.”

Both men squared up evenly as the guards retreated to continue the battle against other citizens.  James turned the sword over in his hands once before he struck forward.  George parried the blow and raised his sword at new height causing James to waver.  He dodged turning to strike the back of him but he was too fast.  “Just because you trained me doesn’t mean I haven’t learned any new tricks.” James smirked swinging swiftly at George who pressed backwards to make room for the swings.  James’ steel struck George’s armor.

“Hardly caused a dent.”  King George laughed before pressing forward once more.  James caught the sword against his own.  “Are you ready for your fate son?  Your brothers was swift.”

As George thrust forward with his blade James turned driving the old man forward.  James swept his foot outwards catching the legs of the King bringing him to fall on the floor.  “It won’t be my fate met today father.”  It had been the first time James had referred to him as such in a long while.  “Say hello to my brother.”  James cried slicing his sword downwards catching the neck of King George.  His head stumbled onto the ground as the body too stumbled forward.

“No!”  A woman cried from the crowd.  James turned to see Cora.  Her hands stretched outwards sending guards and citizens alike backwards onto the streets of Storybrooke.  She swiftly walked towards James sending balls of fire towards his head.

Snow watched as Peter turned to assist James.  “No Peter.  You go in the diner.  If I’m correct I saw a man go in there but I can’t be sure whom.  I will help James.  This fight with Cora is long over do.”  Peter nodded and ran to the entrance of the diner.

* * *

 

 “Emma!”  Jefferson cried again as he held her.  She was unresponsive and he wasn’t sure how to wake her.  Already he had tried true loves kiss but something else was holding her captive.  His mind reeled as he sought a way to revive her until he remembered the way Emma had wanted to save him before.  He ran from the room Regina had held them in seeking the stairs.  He stumbled down them quickly before he had nearly ran into Regina and her guards.  They stood at the entrance of the castle placing wood upon the doors to halt anyone from entering. 

Jefferson slowly snuck into the room where Regina had interrogated him earlier.  The hat Emma had enchanted earlier lay on the floor and he couldn’t have been any faster.  He lifted the hat before retreating up the stairs unnoticed by Regina and her guards. 

Not much magic remained in the hat but it was just enough.  He took a vial from Regina’s table placing the hat upon the ground.  He formed the image of a lake in his mind and dipped his hand into the hat.  A cool sensation filled his fingers and he tipped the vial into the water.  When he pulled his hand from the hat his vial was filled with the waters of Lake Nostros. 

Jefferson fell to the floor by Emma.  He lifted her head into his lap and tilted her neck upwards as he placed the vial against her lips.  As the water streamed into her mouth he watched as the color returned to her face.  Emma’s eyes shot open and quickly she sat up.  “What’s going on?”  She questioned and grasped her throat.  “What was that?”

“The water from Lake Nostros.”  He reached out for her, “Are you okay?”

Emma nodded, “I’m better than okay.”  She smiled, “I feel like a whole new person.”  Jefferson smiled as Emma wrapped her arms around him, “Thank you.”   Loud noises could be heard as the guards began to make their way up the stairs.  “What’s that?”

“Regina’s guards.” Jefferson said standing and helping Emma to her feet.  “They’re coming for us.  Something is going on outside and Regina is doing all she can to keep them out.” 

Emma smiled, “Than I guess we’re going to have to let them in.”  The doors burst open as two guards entered.  She turned and waved her hand outwards causing the men to become immobile.  She took the swords from their hands handing one to Jefferson.  “I promise not to be so hard on the next ones.”

* * *

 

Regina watched as her guards retreated up the stairs to her prisoners.  As Daniel went to follow she stopped him.  “Wait.”  Daniel turned to face her, “I remember you, what did you say your name was again?”

Having forgotten his lie Daniel stumbled over words.  “I um-“

She laughed, “That’s what I thought.”  She swished her wrist sending Daniel backwards into the wall.  Iron magically appeared at his wrists holding him in place.  “Now.  Let’s see who you really are.”  Regina reached forward pulling the helmet from his head.  Her eyes grew wide as she gazed at him.  “What is this?”  Her face frowned and an evil he had never seen struck it.  “Is this some sort of a joke?”  Tears quickly grew in her eyes as the fury became her.  “Who are you?  Who set you up to this?”

“It’s me Daniel.”  He cried as the tears flowed from his own eyes, “Regina please you must believe me.”

“I watched her tear your heart out!”  She cried.  “I saw you die before my very eyes!”  She shook her head in disbelief, “No!  Not you.  Daniel.  You are not him!”  Her hand lifted and a spear on a decorative silver knight released from the statue and struck towards Daniel.

“Emma and Henry they saved me from the Enchanted Kingdom!”

“No.”  Regina cried as the tears bled down her cheeks.  “Daniel died that day in the stables.  You’re just an imposter.”  She closed her hand causing the spear to strike him in the shoulder piercing past the armor.

Daniel cried in pain as the spear dug into his flesh.  “I can prove it to you.”  He forced out the iron rungs holding him in place.  “The day we met—“

“No!”  Regina cried throwing her hands over her ears refusing to listen.

“The day we met you confided in me and told me of your mother’s abuse.  You said you would never become of her and instead wanted to live your life in happiness and love!”

Regina turned throwing her hands forward again.  Any object that hadn’t been bolted down flew towards Daniel.

He turned his head towards her limply.  “You know it is true.  My love.  Gaze into my eyes and tell me that it is not me.”

Slowly she turned towards him.  The spear sticking out of his arm the hundreds of fallen objects at his feet.  She tilted her face and captured his.  “Daniel?”  She questioned her brows furrowing.  “Could it truly be you?”

A sigh escaped his body as he caught the recognition in her eyes, “Yes my love it is.”  As she reached him she pulled the spear from his shoulder and cupped his face with her hands.  She pressed her lips against his and a slow whirlwind encompassed the pair.  The chains unclasped as a dark purple smoke seeped out of Regina.  They were swept into a slow whirlwind.  When their feet touched the ground they pulled away and Daniel’s hand rest at her neck.  “Regina.”

The smile on Regina’s face was the first pure smile that had embraced it for decades.  “Oh Daniel.”  She hugged him tightly, “I don’t know what I would’ve done to you.” 

“My dear Regina.  These words must be kept for a later time.  But for now I believe there are two people in your quarters who may be under attack.”

Regina nodded slowly, “All of this is my doing I will have to fix it.”

As she turned towards the stairs a sword struck forward catching her in the neck.  “Regina.”  He said pressing forward the tip of his blade digging into her skin as a bead of blood trickled out. 

“Jefferson.”  She stated and for the first time that evening true fear embraced her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle

**Chapter 21**

**Word Count 3187**

With his hand on the diner door someone braced him back, “Allow me.”  Mr. Gold said, “Hook entered here moments ago and if Belle is in there I need to protect her.”

“No.”  Peter stated, “You’re needed out here where there are more powerful people.”  He gestured to Cora, “I’ll help in there and I promise I’ll keep Belle safe.” 

“Keep her safe Pan.  Hook is just as much an enemy of mine as he is yours.” Peter nodded slowly just as Gold turned back to the mob of people.

Peter opened the door of Granny’s glancing around and finding it empty. He whistled like a robin but silence remained.  He heard scuffles and finally a scream.  Wendy cried from the back room. “We’re in here!”   He dashed from the diner into the back to find the children, Belle and Wendy held up by Captain Hook.

Hook laughed as he pulled Wendy close to him the hook tipped towards her neck, “Is it really you Robin?”  He laughed taking in the character without his hood.

Peter took a step closer, “I was called Robin once before.”  He laughed throwing a rock to shatter the light in the diner.  “And now I return to my former name.”  The diner’s kitchens’ were pitch black as the children moved to scatter from it.  “Your time as captain will finally come to an end.”

Hook glanced around the room.  Bits and pieces captured light but he could hardly see anything.  “Peter?”  He laughed, “Can it be really?”  He hooked his arm around Wendy pulling her closer, “You won’t dare attack me now, not when you’re true love is at stake.” Slowly Peter drifted into the kitchens sticking close to the walls.  He kept to the shadows but gazed into them as well seeking the form of Captain Hook.   “After all this time you’re still trying to defeat me?”  Hook swiped with his claw into the darkness.

“Let her go Hook.”  Peter said from above him, “She is of no use to you.”

Hook turned towards the voice with Wendy in his clutches, “She might not be of use to me but she is to you!”  He dug his claw upwards into her chest just as a large object bashed against his head.  Wendy ran away from Hook and Peter to help the children to safety.  Peter lifted Hook by the scruff of his shirt and pressed him against the wall.    “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”  He whipped his hand backwards striking Hook across the face and relinquishing his grip around his collar.  “Get up.”  He pulled his long sword from its sheath, “It’s time to end this hook.”  He relinquished a dagger and put the blade in his hand holding the hilt towards his enemy.

Hook lifted his head and laughed, “Still a boy inside aren’t you?”  He moved to stand and grasped the hilt of the dagger.  “You wish to fight honorably but you mustn’t forget I’m a pirate.”  Hook tore the dagger from Peter’s hand slicing his flesh.  Peter cried in pain and grasped his hand into his shirt; the blood quickly seeping into the cloth.  As Hook swung again Peter lifted his blade to block the blow.  He struck forward with the tip of the steel digging it into Hook’s side.  Hook grasped his side and continued to slice upwards with his Hook missing Peter completely. 

Wendy turned from the children and saw Peter and Hook in battle.  Both seemed slightly wounded as they staggered around the kitchens.  Hook’s dagger fell to the floor as Peter swung his sword to him.   She watched as Hook threw a punch striking Peter hard across the face.  “Henry.  Get me something like a boom-a-rang.

Henry turned quickly going through drawers of the diner returning with a large rubber band and a paper weight.  “What’s this for?”

Wendy didn’t answer him but retreated back to the kitchens.  Hook struck a match and lit a candle on the counter.  “I’ve dreamt of the day I could kill Peter Pan.”  He moved towards him, “Wouldn’t want to kill you without seeing it.”  He was hovering over Peter ready to strike the last blow. 

“Hook.”  Wendy shouted holding the rubber band between her fingers and placing the weight at the tip pulling it outwards.

He threw back his head in laughter, “Going to kill me with that?” 

“No.”  She said honestly.  “I’m going to distract you.”  Peter lifted his sword and struck it through Hook’s chest.  He stood from the floor pushing the sword further through Hook’s torso.  He moved towards Wendy and tried to pull her from the room.  “I’m ending this once and for all.”  She glanced at Peter before turning back to Hook, “You’ve done enough damage Hook.”  Tears brimmed her eyes, “You took John from me--,” She took a deep breath before she continued, “—and now it’s time I avenge him.”  She pulled the weight back into the rubber band and flung it at the table.  The paper weight met the candle on the counter.  The candle fell to the floor and set the wall a flame.  “Come on.”  She said as the room slowly caught fire, “Let’s get the children to safety.”  They opened the door to the diner leading the children out.  Wendy took one last look as she saw Hook’s body set ablaze she turned and closed the door.

* * *

 

James’ sword redirected the balls of fire Cora was sending at him.   “Everyone move back!”  Snow cried pushing the crowd further away from Cora.  She lifted her bow and pulled an arrow from her quiver.  She sent the bolt at Cora who simply lifted her hand to block the arrow.  She turned to Snow and hurled a ball of fire in her direction.  Snow’s eyes grew wide until the fire hovered in the air before her.  She turned to her right and saw Mr. Gold with his hand in the air holding the flame steady.  “I knew I could rely on you Gold.”  She moved away from the flame as he relinquished the hold on it sending it straight into Granny’s Diner, which was already set ablaze.

“Rumple.”  Cora said flatly turning to him, “I never knew you to be on that side of the fence before.”

“Try loving someone Cora it might do you some good.”  Mr. Gold moved towards her as Snow and James continued to usher the citizens of Storybrooke away from them. 

She shook her head and scoffed, “I did love someone, and he was just taken from me.  My daughter is all I have I left.”

“Are you sure?”  He questioned, “You never know what could happen, and maybe Regina will find a reason to be good.”

Cora guffawed and clasped her chest, “Good?  Oh you’re so sweet.”  She lifted her hand in preparation for battle, “Her heart is broken.  Surely there is nothing here that will mend it.”  She threw a ball of flame towards him, “Now try to mend mine.”

* * *

 

“Jefferson.”  Regina stumbled backwards.  “Please you have to listen to me.”

“Be quiet.”  He said pressing forwards, “I don’t want to hear a thing you have to say.”  He shouted as Regina fell towards the floor. 

Daniel moved to help her but Emma braced him back.  “Just wait.” She whispered.

“You tortured my daughter.”  His face broke and the tears flowed faster. 

“I’m so sorry.”  She placed her hands outward, “I’m sorry for everything I did to you—and to her.” 

His eyes shook in rage as they captured her on the floor in near tears.  “You don’t deserve to live.”  The blade tipped upwards into her neck. “Do you hear me Regina?  You don’t deserve to live.”  His face frowned, “I should end your life right here.  Right now.” 

Regina whimpered, “Please I’m sorry.  I can’t begin to apologize for the things I did to Grace.”

“Do not say her name!”  He cried in rage.  “You should be freed from this world.  Freed from all of the pain you inflicted.”  The sword pulled back from her neck, “But that fate would be too merciful.   It isn’t up to me to decide your fate.   You’re going to be left with all of this guilt, and this self-hatred.  I hope you suffer for all of the things you did to the people here.  I hope you wallow in pain just as every single person you tortured did.”  He turned from Regina and moved to the dungeons before taking one last look at her, “You have to live with yourself now.”

Emma took a glance at Daniel before following Jefferson out of the room and into the dungeons. “Jefferson wait.” She said taking hold of his hand.  “I know what you did was hard.”

“But it was the right thing.”  He said looking up at her, “You were right.  Killing Regina isn’t up to me. “As they continued down the stairs he looked at her, “Why didn’t you try to stop me?”

She shrugged as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “I knew you wouldn’t do it.”  She said.  “You might want to kill her, but not at the sake of Grace.  You already know what life is without her and I know with her back you won’t sacrifice that.  Come on let’s free these people and get out there.”  Emma motioned her hands upwards and watched as the doors opened like dominos down the hallway.

“Emma.”  Jefferson put his hand on her shoulder, “You shouldn’t be using your magic like this.  Not now when a fight is going on.”

Emma smiled as they began to walk down the hallway to help the prisoners escape, “The thing is Jefferson, the water of Lake Nostros made my magic endless.  It doesn’t run out anymore.”  She took down the hallway giving instructions for those they released.  As they neared the end of the hallway Emma looked into one of the rooms to see a life sized marionette strung to the ceiling.  “August.”  She gaped looking at the puppet.  She entered the room seeing the puppet’s eyes blink open.  “You’re alive?”  She questioned and placed her arms around him.  She pulled back and brought her hand to his face.  “Don’t worry August.  I’ll save you now.  I believe.”  She focused on him as a human and slowly she saw as his wooden featured became flesh. 

“I told you that you could save him.”  Jefferson smiled coming into the room and holding August’s weight in his arms. 

Emma helped untie him and wrapped August’s other arm around her.  “Let’s just get him out of here and when the fights over you can brag about all of the things you were right about.”

Together they helped him up the stairs and found Daniel and Regina at the top of the steps.  “I’m not sure what’s going on out there.”  Daniel admitted, “But we’ve been hearing shouts and smoke has been billowing past the windows.” 

Emma nodded, “Help with the door?”  She questioned and Daniel and Regina went to remove the planks keeping the door closed shut.  They exited the castle bringing August towards a tree where he could rest.  “I’ll be back for you once the fight is over.” 

Emma faced Storybrooke and saw many dead on the ground and the town in flames.  “Jefferson, find the children.  I’ll find the source of the problem.” 

As Emma turned she felt a hand on her shoulder.  “I know that my help probably isn’t wanted---“Regina started.

“It is.”  She said, “We need your help Regina.  Some of this happened because of you.  Now fix it.”  Emma turned away from her and dashed into the crowd that was withdrawing from the front of Granny’s diner.  “Snow?”  Emma questioned seeing her mom usher the citizens backwards.  “What’s going on?”

“Emma.”  She hugged her daughter swiftly, “It’s Cora she’s going mad.  James killed King George and it sent her in a rage.  Please you can’t stay here.”

Emma shook her head, “This is right where I need to be.”  Emma moved past her mother into the street where Cora and Rumplestiltskin were dueling.  Neither had a weapon in their hand instead were using magic for this fight.  Both were using different elements in combos or counters.  She observed as the pair fought.  They each knew each other’s styles well and neither was getting the upper hand.  Emma closed her eyes opening a link between her and Mr. Gold.  ‘How can I help?’ she questioned telepathically.

Gold laughed in his head turning the fight around so he could face Emma with Cora’s back at her.  ‘I see you’ve finally tapped into your full powers.’

‘Now isn’t the time for that Gold.  How do we defeat her?’

This time she saw his smile instead of heard it, ‘You know how, just think back to when you were a child.’

Emma shook her head as the images of Wonderland filled her head.  When Cora had questioned her and Emma refused to answer she was thrown into an endless maze.  There was no exit except for the Queen’s.  ‘How do I put her there indefinitely?’

‘We’re going to need everyone, Blue, Nova, Regina—everyone.’  He continued to deflect Cora’s blows whilst sending them her way.

‘I’ll be right back.’  Emma turned from the fight and closed her eyes.  She opened the link further bringing in Nova and Blue.  She filled them in on the plan and they slowly parted their way through the crowd towards Gold and Cora. 

Emma and the two fairies started to send spells at Cora who laughed as she circled her hands outwards sending a bubble of protection around herself.  “Did you think you could defeat me?”  Cora laughed.  “It’s going to take a lot more than two fairies and two – well I’m not even sure what to call you.”

Everyone except for Emma began to throw spells at Cora but her shield held true.  “Your battle is lost Cora.”  Emma smiled, “You can’t hold the shield for much longer.”

Cora threw back her head in laughter, “You don’t know me at all girl.” 

This time it was Emma’s turn to laugh, “Except I do.  Remember I am Alice after all,” Cora threw a ball of fire at Emma but she had caught it sending it straight back the ball nearly fizzled before it reached Cora but the spark sent her gowns ablaze. 

Cora swatted the flames away quickly before glaring back at Emma.  “What are you?”  The anger in her voice slowly seeped out, “How can you hold so much magic?”

“Because I’m a product of true love.”  Emma said.  “The most pure magic of all.”  She reached her hand up and finally opened the link to Regina.  ‘Regina.  If you want to redeem yourself now is the time.  Your mother is a cancer to you.  Get rid of it.  She will harm anyone and everyone including Henry—including yourself, to get what she wants.  You need to finish it.’

The crowd hustled around Regina but Emma saw her sticking out like a sore thumb amongst them.  ‘I don’t know if I can do that.’  She admitted.

‘You have to.  Henry won’t be in your life if you’re like this.  He needs strong women, not weak ones.’

Regina’s head lifted higher, ‘What do I do?’

Emma stepped further forward with a grin on her face.  “I think it’s time you return home Cora.”  She said.  “In fact I think your hedge’s need trimming.”  Emma lifted her hands high into the air.

Cora laughed “What are you doing child?  Trying to create a hurricane to whisk me away?”  Regina moved closer to the battle and Cora glared at her.  “Are you helping them?” she questioned.  “I’m your mother.  I’m your only blood left.  You think that boy will ever love you like I do?”

Her chin quivered as tears forced their way from her eyes.  “I do mother.”  She held her hands up as Nova, Blue and Gold did the same.  The same maze pictured in all of their minds as they formed a circle around Cora. 

“You will be nothing without me!”  Cora shouted seeing the fate before her. 

Regina’s hands began to drop but Emma turned to face her, “Don’t listen to her Regina.  She is here to destroy your happiness not create it.”  Slowly Regina’s head lifted as did her hands.  A gust of wind blew through them and in a matter of seconds Cora was nowhere to be found.

“Where did she go?”  Nova questioned. 

“To her maze.”  Emma stated.  “She’ll be there until released, which won’t be ever as long as I’m alive.”  Emma turned to face Regina.  “Thanks for what you did, without you we might not have been able to capture her.  This is the first step to your recovery Regina.  You can be a much better person then you were as long as you let yourself become one.”  Slowly the town came together around Emma, the remaining soldiers of Regina’s, the citizens and those she called family and friends.  “There is no reason for war.”  She started.  “Look at us.”  She motioned outwards as her son, Snow, James and Jefferson all gathered around her.  “Look at this town.”  Ashes fell from the sky as the buildings burned throughout the city.  “The only thing we have to fight for now is us!”

Shouts echoed through the citizens.

“What do we do now?”

“Where is Cora?”

Emma placed her hand at her neck gazing at the crowd, “Cora is gone.  She won’t return.”  She rubbed her neck and looked at her parents, “I don’t know what we do now.  This town is destroyed but… we can return home.”  Emma heard the excitement travel through the citizens, “But this is a world without magic and we come from one filled with it.  All of this time I kept hearing ‘magic comes with a price’… well why do we pay it?  When will we learn that the cost is too high?  When your family is taken from you?  Your lover?   Your own life?  Your town?  What price will we pay next time?”

“I’m not sure what you mean Emma?”  Gold asked his hand clasped in Belle’s.

“There are many of us capable of wielding magic, which isn’t a bad thing, but--- we need rules and limitations.   Magic can’t be used for everything.”

“What do you suggest?”  Blue questioned.

“I say we go home.”  Emma smiled, “With Jefferson’s hat I can open a portal and we can all return home.  But I’m suggesting we do it without magic—at least without it at our fingertips.  We need a council to vote when it’s an opportune time for it.  We lived in a world without magic once before and now we need to live in one with magic but with rules too.”

Snow smiled at her husband and faced the town, “Our daughter is right.  We’ve lived without magic before, now let’s do it again.”

Slowly a cheer erupted from the crowd. “Go get your hat Jefferson.”  Emma smiled, “Because we’re going home.”

**A/N Thank you everyone for sticking with this story so long!  There is an epilogue coming and then it will be over.  I’ve enjoyed writing this for almost a year now.  I never know where my stories will go when I start them and I think this turned into something great.  Thanks again for sticking with it and I hope you will check out some of my other stories.**


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Storybrooke

**Epilogue**

**Word Count: 1371**

It didn’t take long for everyone to grow accustomed to life back in the Enchanted Kingdom.  They all helped each other recover their homes and build new ones.  The last five years in Storybrooke returned them to a hard working life and their current one in the Kingdom needed to put those skills to the test.  Clothes were made, food was gathered, and houses were rebuilt and furnished.  Geppeto and August were a huge help with furniture.  James, Jefferson and many of the other men helped to rebuild houses.  Granny taught the children how to sew and mend.  Life was beginning to make sense for once.  They had their memories back, the war against the Queen and Cora was finished and finally they were home.

The thread pulled up and out of the garment in Emma’s hand.  If someone had told her a few years ago that she would be making a dress by hand she would’ve laughed in their face.

“Grace and I are going to Moms to ride horses.”  Henry said to Emma as he clasped his cloak around his neck, “But we will be back before the party.”

Emma placed her sewing down and stood to give her son a hug, “Did you ask your father?”  She pulled Grace towards her.

“He said to hold on tight.”  Grace laughed. 

Emma pulled the two children closer to her, “Have fun then and be careful.”  Henry left Emma’s arms and hurried to the door.  “Watch out for him?”  Grace nodded and pulled Emma into a tighter hug.  Emma watched as they both ran from the house onto the trail. 

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her wresting them at her belly.  “Do you worry about them?”  He asked.

“No.”  She said honestly, “I think Regina’s proven she has changed.”  Emma turned to face Jefferson.  “And you?”

“I don’t.”  He admitted, “I know they’re safe with her now, she’s changed for the better.”  He placed his hands on her stomach again, “And the baby?  Is he kicking?”

Emma laughed pulling Jefferson towards her, “What makes you think it’s a he?” 

He placed his lips on hers pulling her closer, “I just know it.”  She smiled as his hands wrapped around him, “Honestly though,” his mouth frowned, “Do you trust Regina?”

Emma wrapped her arms around him, “I do.  Just as you must.  I know if you felt any different you would not have allowed Grace to accompany Henry to Regina’s and Daniel’s.”  He frowned slowly, “Our past with Regina must be nullified.” Emma admitted turning to capture the last glimpse of her children running through the woods, “She has changed and we have to accept that.  It’s been a year since Storybrooke and I think she’s been rectifying her mistakes.”

Jefferson nodded slowly, “Okay.  You got me there.” With Emma’s back to him he wrapped his arms around her.  “I just worry about them.  They saw her at her worst.”

Turning to face him Emma captured his lips in hers, “And they will learn from it just as we did.”  

He pulled her closer, “You’ve taken a liking towards the ways of this world.”

Emma threw back her head in laughter, “Don’t accuse me of that.  We could live in the castle but we chose to live in this home.  I happen to find it much more comforting then the fortress.”  Emma and Jefferson had taken up to living in the house that his mother had owned.  Emma had asked him where she had gone before the curse.  At first he wasn’t sure until he stumbled upon his mother’s journal stating they had used Emma’s hat to flee the Kingdom before Regina’s curse took place. 

“How come you choose to go without magic?”  Jefferson asked, “I know you say it’s because of a price but I know your magic doesn’t come with one.”

She frowned bringing her hand to his face, “It might not seem like it but it does.”  She admitted, “My price is not using magic.”

His head dipped forward resting against hers, “You are stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.”  He stated, “Anyone else would’ve said the price wasn’t met.”

Emma shook her head, “My magic might not come with a price but it’s paid.  Until I’m told from the council that it’s needed it won’t be used.”  Jefferson nodded planting a kiss on her forehead, “But until then I’m just being helpful.”

He smiled and pulled away from her, “So you’re telling me magic didn’t help you bake the cake or the casserole that you’ve prepared?”

“The casserole!” She gasped pulling the oven open wafting away the smoke and pulling the casserole from out of the oven. “I definitely didn’t use magic on the casserole.” 

Jefferson laughed and pulled her towards him, “You’re magic is beautiful Emma.  You might not want to use it but it’s a magic that is perfect.”  He admitted, “Our world might just need it.”

She sighed and crossed her arms, “When that day comes I’ll use it.” 

“Have you finished your garment for your birthday?”

Emma frowned and motioned to the table where the dress was left.  “I can’t say I’ve gotten any better at sewing.”

“Let me help then.  I can make more than a hat.”  Emma smiled as Jefferson picked up her dress finishing the seam.  She had never expected her life to turn out like this.  Not with a family, not with a home, certainly she never expected to be pregnant again, but she couldn’t have been any happier.  “Well don’t just stand there and stare.  Come over here and watch.”

She laughed and took a seat next to him.  First a hat and now a dress, what would this man teach her next? 

All of the citizens came together to celebrate the Savior.  Emma still hadn’t wanted to be considered as a hero but she was, she saved them.  A hero was one thing but a princess was something of its own entirely.  Though her new life held regal qualities Emma wanted to stray away from that for as long as she could but the residents wanted to grant her with a party and that they did. 

The forest was filled with tables and chairs, a variety of foods placed before them.  The citizens had shown in their best attire despite Emma’s request but she couldn’t help and see the happiness in their face, this was the first real party since their return to the Enchanted Kingdom and she wasn’t going to be the one to ruin it.  A clinking of a spoon on glass silenced the crowd.  Henry stood by his chair and smiled, “Thanks everyone for coming to support my Mom, Emma.  I went in search for her because I knew that there was something wrong in the town and I was right.  I don’t want to get too far into it because we all know what happened, we lived it.  We can’t forget where we came from but in this land we have room to grow.  I want to toast to Emma, Jefferson, Graham, Daniel, Regina, the fairies, Gold—“

“Kid I think they get the point.” Emma laughed.

He shrugged, “I didn’t want to forget anyone.”  Emma smiled and he continued, “Anyways, I want to toast to Emma.  She didn’t want to come to Storybrooke, she didn’t want to be the Savior, and she didn’t want magic.  But she believed and without that we’d have nothing.”  He raised his glass a little higher, “To Emma.”

“To Emma.”  The crowd echoed.

Emma raised her glass and smiled her eyes caught Regina’s across the room and the two nodded their heads forward.  “To Emma.”  The words formed on Regina’s lips.

Emma stood and lifted her own glass.  “Thank you.  It isn’t just me that we should toast to.  Henry was right, Gold, the fairies and most importantly Regina.  You showed us all that when your worst nightmare is staring you in the face you can defeat it.  So here’s to them.  Without them we might’ve not defeated Cora.”

“Here here.”  Glasses clinked across tables as the citizens of the Enchanted Kingdom let their guards down and enjoyed their life for the first time in a long while. 


End file.
